Keeping Up Appearances
by Captain Turlow
Summary: For Emma Carpenter she thought life was finally falling into place, but sometimes what seems perfect isn't right for everyone. Sometimes it is in fact what lies behind the mask, that will truly bring happiness. Bruce/OC Different than Never Stop Learning
1. Emma

**Don't worry I will finish my Harry Potter story I just need to watch the movie again when I have free time. While I was cleaning my room the idea for this story came along, probably because I have been reading a bunch of Batman comics. I love writing Batman stories and this one will be a Bruce/OC story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The only things Batman related I own are my two t shirts and comic books other than that the rest belongs to Warner bros. I own Emma and Todd and some of Emma's friends who appear in later chapters.**

For Emma Carpenter life was finally falling into place. Sure it would increase the things she had to do before May 15th, giving her six months to complete two rather daunting tasks, she felt capable of achieving it. The reason she had 6 months to do everything was because on May 15th she would be marring her finance Todd Gellerman, and the day after there wedding they were flying to South America to spend two months trekking though the rain forest. Although Emma had never been hiking, having lived in the city her whole life she was willing to try new things.

Emma was a self made woman, she had built her interior design business with next to nothing, and now if any member of Gotham's elite needed to redesign there house they called Emma Carpenter. This was precisely why Alfred Pennyworth had given her a call. Sure decorating Wayne Manor would be quite difficult while planning a wedding but as Emma say it from a business stand point she would be crazy to say no to an offer like this.

She now stood outside the towering manor. She was in awe by the grand structure of the manor. So many rooms and so little time to decorate them all, she thought to herself. She knew Wayne Manor had been burnt down in a fire about a year or so ago now it was rebuilt on the outside but still needed décor on the inside. She walked up the stairs to the front door and rang the bell.

The butler answered the door with a kind smile. "Ms. Carpenter right on time." He took in her appearance. She was younger than he expected her to be, she wore a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and a pair of rather expensive looking heels. He blonde hair was pulled back in a bun where she had tucked what looked to be a black pen.

"Of course, that would be very unprofessional of me not to be." She said not waiting to be invited in but instead just stepping into the house. It was very empty, little or not furniture seemed to be in all the rooms and the walls were all white just waiting to be painted. Despite the white walls there still seemed to be a sort of dark feeling about the house.

"As you can see, nothing in this house is completed decoration wise." Said Alfred. He said watching as the woman pulled out note book and began jotting down notes. He noticed her brown eyes sparkle as she survived the entryway.

"Yes, but this is fantastic, designers dream really. I blank canvas." She said still writing.

"I assume this means you will be taking the job then Ms. Carpenter."

"I would be crazy not to." She said putting her notebook away.

"I wish more people would respond like that." Said the voice of someone who had just entered the foyer.

Emma turned to see Bruce Wayne, dressed in a suit and tie coming over to shake her hand with a charming smile. Emma had learned in life that it was all about keeping up appearances, putting on a mask to protect who you really where. Having been a member of the club for sometime it was very easy to recognize another member. Although Bruce Wayne was all smiles on the outside, she could tell from his eyes he was in fact hurting on the inside. She could only wonder what he saw in hers.

"Really? I doubt there are many people in this city who would say no to Bruce Wayne." She said with a smile, but her expression quickly turned to a serious one when she reached into her bag and pulled out a lot of paper work. "Now we don't have to go over all the details now but this in my contract, saying you won't hire anyone else, and that if I while working on you house happen to unearth any skeletons in your closet will not inform anyone of what I find unless well, you actually did kill someone then I'm afraid I must tell the police, Basically your secrets are safe with me."

"While we are on the subject of secrets, Master Wayne perhaps you should tell Ms Carpenter about the southeast corner of the house?" Said Alfred.

"Right, I've already had someone come a take care of that area of the house, and if for some reason you do find yourself over there I would prefer if you didn't touch the piano, it's very old."

"Of course, the only business I have with your life Mr. Wayne is the house you live in. Now I usually let my clients look over the paperwork and then I have then give me a tour of the house, but I have six months to complete this house so I wonder if I might trouble you for a tour now?"

"Right, I suppose you have a lot of work with a wedding to plan to." Said Bruce with a smile. When he had been talking to her earlier he had noticed the ring on her finger, she seemed like a nice girl he wasn't surprised she was already taken.

"Alfred can give you a tour and I will look over the paperwork." Said Bruce.

"Yes, right this way Ms. Carpenter." Said Alfred leading her down the hall.

To be quite honest Bruce didn't really care about what the house would look like. Sure he owned the house he lived in it but what did it really matter. All he needed was the southeast corner and his bedroom, other than that the rest of the house was really just so people wouldn't question Bruce Wayne and his wealth. No one apart who was still alive apart from Alfred knew who the real Bruce Wayne was and it would probably remain that way.

888 A few hours later Emma's Apartment 888

"My feet are killing me." She said with a wince as she plopped down on the couch and removed the shoes from her blistering feet. "I think that house needs a map with the little you are here dot, it's so huge."

"Sweetheart, what have I told you about wearing shoes like that. The first rule of hiking is take care of your feet." Said Todd giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"These are Jimmy Chu's there worth a lot I thought they would be comfortable, I wasn't expecting to walk a mile. God this place is a mess." She said looking around the apartment. Her apartment was what happened when two completely different lives occupied the same space. There were solar panels on their balcony next to a rather expensive vase. Fabric samples, paint swatches, and backpacking equipment scattered around the room.

"It's not so bad." Said Todd with a shrug. Todd was used to organized chaos. He two was self made man, he had invented a company that went around to businesses in the city and tried to convince them to use 'green' products and help the environment. He was kind of a fish out of water in the city and would much rather be somewhere with more space, but cities were the best place to do business. Todd was magnanimous, charming and basically perfect, and this wasn't a mask it was simply just the way he was. Emma knew she would be crazy not to have said yes when he asked her to marry him. She did love him of course. It wasn't that head over heels, butterflies in your stomach fairy tale kind of love, but the practical kind. After all real life isn't a fairytale, she of all people knew that.

"Easy for you to say, you love living in a mess." She said massaging her own feet. He put his arm around her.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about something." He said in a tone that worried her slightly.

"What?" She said not really sure where this was going.

"Well the company wants to do this charity event, where we go down to Africa and give out a malaria vaccine the only problem is…" Todd started to say before Emma strung up from her seat.

"Oh my god charity event, I have to go to that charity event for the Gotham City Police Department." She said hurrying into the bedroom. Todd followed her watching her scramble around pulling various items out of the closet.

"Why do you have to go to these things anyway?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Because it's good networking." She said changing into a nice red dress. "You should come, it says on the invite I can have plus one, you could be my plus one."

"Sweetheart, you know I hate going to these things. In fact you hate going to these things they always make you so stressed out and that's bad for your chi."

"Todd, I'm always stressed my "chi" as you put it probably hates me." She said moving over to the dresser to look for a pair of earrings. "What were you saying earlier? Oh but can you make it quick I have to leave in like five minutes or I will be late, and I'm never late."

"It can wait." Said Todd sulking slightly.

"Thank you baby, for reminding me about this." She said grabbing a purse and throwing some money into it.

"Yeah alright, I love you." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"You know I feel the same." She said with a smile before heading out the door.

**There you go just a taste of what the story will be like and a little introduction to what the characters will be like. You will get more back story on Emma as the story progresses. Don't forget to review I would love to hear your feedback. **


	2. Acts

**Longer chapter this time. Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The charity function was being held in the ballroom at the Gotham City Grand Hotel. This party was being held for the GCPD and most of Gotham's elite who donated to the department. Emma used parties like these for net working though she did always take some time to admire the décor of the room. What she loved about the ballroom at the Grand was it had the most beautiful antique chandler she had ever seen. After admiring the chandler for a moment she headed over to the bar to get a drink.

Apple martini in had she began to mingle, saying hello to former clients, trying her best to put her best foot forward and seems as professional as possible, however this idea was quickly shattered when her best friend Charlie found her.

"Em! How is Gotham's greatest interior designer doing?" He said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her over to him and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Charlie and her had grown up together and had know each other since kindergarten. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Really Charlie I'm trying to network. Mustache?" She said taking his arm off her and turning to face him.

"Yeah, I think it gives me the sort of Jim Gordon super cop look. Speaking of the commission I might be up for a fucking promotion isn't that the shit." Charlie had a bit of a problem with swearing to much, but Emma loved him all the same.

"Charlie, language."

"Yes mom." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe if you acted your age instead of your shoe size I won't have to scold you like a mother." She said with a small smile.

Charlie however did not continue with the jovial mood instead he turned rather serious. "Hey you know your dad's been asking about you. I am visiting hours are pretty flexible down at county and…" He said in a near whisper Emma however didn't let him finish.

"I know where this is going Charlie and I don't want to talk about it. I will see him especially not after what he did." Said Emma in a harsh whisper.

"I know it's awful alright I agree with you, but it's been 10 years and the man's in there for life."

"No! Charlie I am really not talking about this, not here, not ever again." She said clenching her teeth to hold back her temper. "I need another drink." She said once she noticed most of her martini was already gone. She did not wait for him to respond and instead left for the bar again.

Bruce Wayne had arrived as usual fashionably late or course this time he actually had a legitimate reason. After scanning the room for a moment and talking with a few people he made his way over to the bar. It was then that he noticed Ms. Carpenter looking amazing in a red evening gown her blonde hair still pulled back in the same tight bun as earlier today. He also noticed she looked upset about something.

He placed the rather large contract he had been carrying on the bar next to her. He had rather been hoping he would find her at this party early so he could talk to her about it. "This is ridiculous." He said pointing to it. He notice the moment he spoke to her she changed her expression hiding whatever might have been bothering her.

"I had five lawyer help me right that and none of the other clients complained." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe they just didn't want to take the time to read a new book." He scoffed looking over at the contract.

"I just have to be safe. Alright apart from it's size what about the contract displeased you."

"I don't know I didn't finish it. I had to come here."

"Well then that Mr. Wayne is your problem, however the more time you take to sign this contract the less time I have to get the job done and then it becomes my problem, so what do you propose we do about the contract."

"Look how about this, I don't care what you do with the house or how much you spend so long as you don't go in the south corner or to far out in the ground, and you don't tell the tabloids anything about my personal life." He said with a charming smile.

"Um no that contract is airtight and safe so I don't get sued…"

"That contract is bigger than my college reading assignments." Said Bruce interrupting her.

"And your house needs hiking markers and caused my feet a great discomfort!" She snapped at him but quickly recovered "I'm sorry that was rude, I'll just have my lawyers draw up another contract." She said with a sigh.

"Look here I'll make you life easier and just sign it." He said pulling out a pen and signing it. He could tell that she was under a lot of stress and didn't want to give her more.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She took the contract and now held it in her hands. The two or them stood in silence for a few moment neither one of them saying a word, just looking around.

"Do you want to dance?" Bruce asked her with another charming smile. She could see why most woman swooned at that smile, she however was not most woman she had a wonderful fiancé waiting at home for her.

"I don't think that is a good idea, as of a few minutes ago you are officially a client of mine, that would be unprofessional."

"So if I hadn't of signed that contract you would have said yes?"

"No, I'm engaged. And although me dancing with you would help your playboy act it wouldn't be a good idea for me."

"What makes you say it's an act?" He said intrigued by what she was saying. He had also ditched the smile and was now waiting for her response.

"People only see what they want to see, you're just giving them what they want. Honestly the razzle dazzle them trick is one of the oldest in the books. It's easy to hide something when you tell yourself you have nothing to hide." She said her expression blank she was far off from her, probably visiting some dark memory from her past.

"You seem to know a lot about this, Ms. Carpenter." He said with a smile but his gaze was focused on her. She had noticed her was like her in the sense he hide whatever it was that was causing him pain from everyone else.

"That Mr. Wayne is a dance I know all to well. If you will excuse me I should probably be getting home, my fiancé is waiting." She said with a small smile before taking the contract and leaving. His eyes followed her as she left and despite his better judgment he really wanted to know why she knew about hiding something so well.

He left the party soon after she did. Once home he went looking for Alfred who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred did you do that background check on Ms. Carpenter like I asked?"

"Yes, Master Wayne she has no criminal record."

"What about that Todd guy?"

"Ms. Carpenter's fiancé?"

"Yeah, Alfred the fiancé." Said Bruce opening up the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, he was arrest twice for some violent protests involving animal rights. And I noticed his company did once do business with the Falcone family but it seems like it was a legitimate business deal."

Bruce just seemed to grunt in response

"Is something the matter Master Wayne?"

"She saw through it Alfred."

"I'm assuming we are talking about Ms. Carpenter, what did she see through?"

"The whole, playboy billionaire act, the one you insisted I use." Said Bruce putting the juice back in the fridge.

"Only because you insist on running around in Kevlar every evening, spending your nights beating down criminals. Speaking of that with the Joker gone and the mob nearly beaten when exactly will you be giving that up?"

"I can't right now."

"Will you ever be able to Master Wayne?"

"I could give it up today if the time was right or even tomorrow, but today is not that day is neither is tomorrow." Said Bruce slamming the refrigerator door. "I'll be back in the morning." He said leaving the kitchen.

888 Emma's Apartment 888

"Heels are the devil's assistant. They lure you in looking all cute and strappy but then they given you blisters from hell." Said Emma kicking off her shoes and once again sitting down on the couch.

"How was dealing with the pompous Gotham elite and the corrupt police officers?" Said Todd who was in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"Not all of Gotham's elite are pompous and not all police officers are corrupt." Said Emma moving around on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Most of them are though. Which one of them have you sold your soul to now?" Todd said with a teasing smirk. Handing her a cup of tea and taking the contract out of her hands.

"Bruce Wayne, and I do not sell my soul to my clients. I am just very dedicated to my work, plus what do you think paid for all this." She said gesturing to the apartment.

"Really and how is Gotham's most notorious playboy, I bet he's got to be one of the pompous ones." The mention of Bruce made Emma think once again of the pain in his eyes.

"No…I think there is more to Bruce Wayne then meets the eye." She said thinking about how dark and empty his mansion had seems, for a man who was supposed to have everything he seemed very much alone.

"Of course that's what guys like him want you to think. But it isn't honest and that's why is doesn't work for long term, take us for example we are completely honest with each other about everything in our lives, right sweetheart?"

"Yeah, honest." Except Emma had never told Todd about her father being in prison or how he got there. She figured it was a don't ask don't tell sort of thing it wasn't dishonest it just wasn't complete honesty. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable so she quickly changed the subject. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

"Yeah, that um, well my company is going down to Africa to help give out the malaria vaccine to villages all around the continent and they want me to go with them."

"Oh when would you leave?"

"The plane leaves tomorrow, I know it's sort notice but my friend who works for the CDC offered and well…"

"No I understand, um when would you get back?" Emma said not really to happy with the idea, her face however did not show this, after all she would be a horrible person if she said no to something like that.

"A week before the wedding." Said Todd with a sheepish expression.

"You would be gone for Christmas and we were planning on spending it with your parents so I could meet them before the wedding." She said letting a little of her anger show.

"I know sweetheart that is why I have your friend Misty flying in from London to spend Christmas with you and your friend Charlie, I already called my parents and told them we couldn't come."

"Seems like you could have given me more notice if you had time to do all that." Said Emma holding back her anger after all Todd did at least do something to cushion the blow, Emma had not seen her other best friend in years.

"Sorry sweetheart but you are always busy with functions or work. I just can't wait to spend more time with you when we go on our honeymoon." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading towards the bedroom.

"Wait don't you want to hear about how my day went and then you can tell me about yours?" Said Emma setting her tea on the coffee table and sitting up to get a better look at him.

"You know I want to Sweetheart but I have an early flight tomorrow and I still have to pack so I'm going to hit the sack." He said leaning against the doorframe. "You coming to bed to it's late."

"Mm, I'm not really that tired yet, I'll finish my tea, watch some tv and then I will join you."

"Okay don't say up to late."

"I won't" She said reaching for the notebook she had used earlier today to write down information an Wayne Manor. She let out a sigh realizing how much work it would be decorating that house, not to mention that Todd wouldn't be around to help her pick out thinks for the wedding, which she still had not idea what she wanted to do for that. While most girls had there dream wedding picked out since they were 7 Emma did not, nor did she really had a dream guys she always wanted to marry. "This wedding is going to be more of a nightmare to than a dream, god some much work to do and so little time to do it." She thought to herself as she flipped through the notebook.

**Well there you have it another chapter, don't worry the relationship with Bruce and Emma will start to surface as the story moves on. Also don't forget to review, reviews make my world go round!**


	3. Deals

**I'm glad people have put this story in there favs or alerts. Enjoy this next chapter.**

It had been three days since Todd had left for Africa and the reality of just how empty the apartment felt was strange to Emma. She hadn't had a real conversation with someone in about the time since he left and she really wanted someone to talk to. She had even tired calling Charlie but he was promoted to MCU and was sleeping when he wasn't working and when he was working Gordon had him running around Gotham with dogs looking for Batman.

For the most part Emma wasn't too bothered by the fact she was very much alone so long as she kept busy, this was why she spend most of her time over at Wayne Manor taking measurements of rooms and researching potential design ideas. She had decided after looking at some old pictures of some of the rooms in the Manor that she would just be sort of restoring it's original design. Yes she could have easily had her assistance Beth do all this had Beth not been on maternity leave for the next 6 months. This meant Emma had to do most of this work herself. Somehow various events had led to her digging this rather stress filled grave for herself and now she would have to lie in it.

At the moment she was in one of the more spacious rooms in Wayne Manor and she was sketching some ideas of what the room might look like. Wayne Manor was so large she hardly ever saw Alfred or Bruce when she was working; for the most part neither of them bothered her much.

She stood in the middle of the room closing her eyes trying to imagine what it could look like. Mirrors on the wall would give it a grander appearance and make the room appear larger. She could picture it filled with people drinking and dancing and she found herself dancing with them. What she did not know what that Bruce just happened to be standing in the doorway while she was doing this. He smiled to himself as she watched her move about the room; she was a rather good dancer even if she was dancing with no one at all. She looked so carefree and expression he had not seen on her face before.

"Thinking of making this into a ballroom?" He said causing her to break form her imagination. She looked rather frighten because she probably hadn't heard him standing there and he had startled her. He fright quickly turned to embarrassment.

"I didn't know you were standing there." She said picking her sketchbook off the ground and opening it and sketching something in it.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but you were working so hard I didn't want to disturb you." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, it may be a little eccentric but it helps me visual what a room might look like. If it bothers you I could always stop and if I did it again you can deduct it from my pay check." She said briskly feeling her hair to make sure the bun was still in place.

"No, I don't mind. What I did come over here to bother you about is the fact that Alfred made enough dinner to feed a small army…"

"Oh, I must have lost track of time. It's not a problem if I ever stay late like this you don't need to feel obligated to feed me." Said Emma looking out the window and noticing it was in fact almost dark out.

"What part of small army do you not understand? It's really not a problem." He said with a charming smile.

"I suppose I could stay, I'm sure it's better than left overs. Lead the way." She said realizing she would actually enjoy at least having some company for dinner.

"Do you need to call you fiancé and let him know?"

"No, he's in Africa." She said anger flaring in her once more. She had been meaning to rant to Charlie about her frustrations with her fiancé but he was always so busy. The two walked in silence towards the kitchen until Emma just could hold her anger in any longer.

"Honestly that man, god he just makes me so mad sometimes. He was supposed to help me plan the wedding but no he had to go to Africa and help sick people! But I can't be mad at him for it because that would make me a horrible person for telling him no don't help people in a third world country stay here with me!" She said saying her frustration out loud more then actually taking to Mr. Wayne. She pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes when she remembered he was still in the room. "I'm sorry I have no idea why I am telling you any of this."

To be honest Bruce didn't really mind it was nice to have someone to actually talk to. "It's nice to hear about something in life that's real instead of hearing about how marvelous that ski trip was in the Alps someone went on."

This caused Emma to let out a laugh. "You talked to Mrs. Henson too?" Mrs. Henson was one of Gotham's elite and she once hired Emma to redo her bedroom.

"Don't you hate it when she describes everything as simple marvelous?" Said Bruce with a laugh.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who noticed that, it drives me crazy!"

"Well he's the kitchen as you have probably noticed the house isn't very furnished, I usually just sit on the counter or stand and eat." Said Bruce taking one of the plates of food that was sitting on the counter. It felt rather strange watching Bruce Wayne the riches man in Gotham sitting on a kitchen counter in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt eating dinner. Emma noticed the act was gone, and this man seemed much more real. "Help yourself." Said Bruce and that seemed to stop her from staring and she felt embarrassed for doing so.

"Thanks." She said taking a plate from the counter. "I'm sorry I just noticed that you seemed to have dropped the whole playboy billionaire act."

"Well you already know it's an act, so why bother? Plus this is where I live so, I can pretty much do whatever I want." He said with a shrug. "Noticed you've slightly dropped yours, but I suppose it takes awhile to unwind after being that uptight."

"Alright how about this I will make you a deal, when it's just you and me I'll drop my as you so eloquently put it uptight act so long as you don't do your act. Deal?" She said extending her hand for them to shake on it.

"What no contract?" Said Bruce teasing her but shaking her hand anyway. Little did they both know that this was the very moment that would spark a great friendship.

"Okay then if you don't mind I'm taking off my shoes." She said kicking off the rather uncomfortable heels.

"I've never understood how women can walk in those things." Said Bruce point at the shoes that were now sitting on the kitchen floor.

"With great practice and many blisters." She said with a laugh. A silence feel between them afterwards but it didn't feel awkward. They felt comfortable around one another, they did not have to pretend it was just real. Emma liked having someone to talk to, even though it had only been three days it felt like forever. She wondered how Bruce did it. Sure he went to a lot of parties and was constantly surrounded by people but she knew what it was like at those parties you were in a room full of people but you still felt completely alone.

Emma also felt relaxed because she wasn't thinking about work, usually when she was home eating dinner she was constantly going trough a list of everything she would have to do, but tonight she wasn't even thinking about it.

"You know about what you said earlier, you can be mad about that if you want, you shouldn't feel bad about it." Said Bruce breaking the silence.

"Your saying I should have told him, no he can't go to Africa and he needs to stay here with me?"

"I'm saying even though he was he doing something that isn't selfish in a way he is. Sure he's helping the underprivileged but he's also putting a lot of stress on you, you've got this job to do and then on top of it you have to plan a wedding."

"Urgh, don't remind me, I haven't even started thinking about the wedding. I remember when my friend Misty was getting married she started flipping out two days before the wedding because the napkins did not complement the table cloths. I really hope I don't do that." Said Emma looking stressed once again.

"I thought girls had there dream wedding planed out since they were like two."

"I don't know I never really did. My mom and dad did the whole big white wedding thing, I remember I used to look at pictures of it in the photo album, they looked so happy then, they didn't know it wouldn't work out in the end."

"Are you parents divorced?"

"Something like that." Said Emma becoming very interested in her plate. Something about her parents made her uncomfortable but Bruce did not press the matter, he didn't like talking much about his parents either. So the subject was changed, they talked about the parties they had gone to and people they had met there who annoyed them. They just keep talking long after they had both finished their dinners.

"So what exactly do you do at your work?" Asked Emma putting her plate in the sink.

"I sit in meeting, sometimes I sleep during them…"

"You sleep during your meetings? Very responsible Mr. Wayne."

"Lucius handles everything important I check in with him after the meetings. I can get away with stuff like that though after all I'm an irresponsible trust fund playboy. And you can all me Bruce"

"Alright, Bruce why do you have the whole playboy act?"

"Why do you have your act?"

"Because it's easier to pretend things in your past don't bother you." She said answering the question truthfully something Bruce had not expected. However he knew that answer was true, it was easier to pretend.

"I can understand that." He said with a smile. He really wanted to stay and talk with Emma more but he knew it was late and he would have to leave soon. He enjoyed her company once she had loosed up a bit. She was very enjoyable to be around and he had to keep reminding himself she was taken. He could easily see himself with a woman like Emma.

"Look, I'm sorry to kick you out like this but I have to make an important phone call and well…"

"No it's fine I do believe I have been here much longer then expected. It was nice talking with you Bruce, I will be over here tomorrow at around noon to finish some of my sketches and then we can discuss what I plan to do with the Manor." Said Emma putting her shoes back on.

Once she was gone Bruce went down into the cave to head out into the city, pushing away all thoughts of Emma Carpenter as he go into the tumbler.

**Please review I love to hear what people think of the story thus far. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Appearances

**Thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing! Here is another chapter, Enjoy!**

Whenever Emma worked late at the Manor which was about twice a week she would always stay for dinner. She and Bruce could for hours about everything and nothing and because of this the two were becoming friend fast. Emma was probably the only friend Bruce had who didn't know about Batman, in fact she was probably his only friend or the closest thing to one at least.

Tonight however was different because tonight was a charity ball the honor Gotham's Fire Department which meant the first time since their deal Emma and Bruce would be seeing each other with other people around.

When Bruce entered the ballroom of the Gotham Grand Hotel he once again spotted Emma, standing by the bar apple martini in hand her golden hair pulled in it's usually bun. But he did not approach her after all Emma Carpenter and Bruce Wayne had nothing to talk about besides the design of Wayne Manor, just Emma and Bruce could talk for hours but not tonight.

He went over to were a group of some of the members of Gotham's elite were standing and talking about whatever it was they talked about, Bruce never really listened.

"Oh Bruce, there is someone I want you to meet." Said Mrs. Henson taking him by the arm and dragging him over to the bar.

"Really Mrs. Henson I think I can find a date on my own." He said with a charming smile.

"Oh, Bruce I don't doubt that, I just heard you were remodeling the manor and I don't know of it have heard of her but I think you two should meet." She said once they got to the bar, he noticed she was leading him right to Emma, or rather Ms. Carpenter.

"Ms. Carpenter." He said with a polite smile.

"Oh you two already know each other."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne hired me to re design the interior of Wayne Manor."

"Oh silly me. I tell you what though Bruce Emma here is the best of the best, she is simply marvelous." Said Mrs. Henson with a laugh. Emma took as sip of her martini the ghost of a smile on her face as she and Bruce locked eyes for a moment sharing in there private joke.

"I'm sure she is." He said flashing her a charming smile.

"Now Bruce, Ms. Carpenter is engaged to a wonderful man, Todd why couldn't you convince him to come Emma?"

"He's in Africa right now. And don't worry Mrs. Henson, Mr. Wayne is well aware of the fact that I am engaged he is just a shameless flirt."

"Well what can I say I'm incorrigible. Well it was nice seeing you again Ms. Carpenter."

"And you as well Mr. Wayne." She said turning her attention back to her martini. She mingled with a few of the guest standing by people when they called her over only to tell a friend about how nice whatever room it was she redecorated.

Eventually she had done her quota of networking for the day and she made her way back home. She had just sat on the couch kicking off her heels when her cell rang. She looked at the caller id and noticed it said Bruce.

"Hi." She said picking up the phone.

"Shameless flirt? Really?" He said not even bothering to say hi back.

"Oh shut up Mr. Billionaire playboy you know you can be." She said with a smile.

"Well you Ms. I'm always professional might need some help getting that stick out of your ass." He said with a smirk she was after all so easy to tease.

"I'm going to ignore that because unlike you some people find me simply marvelous." She said mocking Mrs. Henson.

"Hey I was looking at some of your sketches for some of the rooms, it reminds of what it looked like when it was my parents house." He said a slight sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry does that bother you, I mean everyone knows what happened with them. I can change it if you want?"

"No, no it's fine it helps me remember. I didn't realize I was starting to forget what it looked like."

"I wish I had your problem I remember everything about what my childhood home looked like." She said in a half joking manner.

"No you don't." He said in a serious tone. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You know there sketches are really good, I'm surprised you didn't try and become an artist."

"I did, but being an artist doesn't pay the bills, so…it's alright though this is more practical." She said with a sigh. She heard a beeping sound in the background on Bruce's end of the line. "What was that?"

Bruce looked down at his watch and turned off the timer that was sitting on his nightstand. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Okay, I'm coming by tomorrow with some painters to see about at least getting started on one of the rooms."

"Alright sounds good." He said hanging up the phone, he had another mask to put on and it was time to assume that aspect of his life he had chosen for himself.

Emma hung up her phone with a smile. She had noticed that unlike most people who said goodbye before they hung up Bruce never did. She didn't know it was because he wasn't used to it, there were so many people he had never said goodbye to, his parents, Rachel, Harvey, in fact he didn't even say goodbye to Alfred when Bruce disappeared. She also noticed he always had to leave at odd hours in the night. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the door.

She answered it and was pushed out off the way by Charlie who greeted her with the word coffee and heading into her kitchen. She noticed he still had the as he called it Jim Gordon mustache and also that he was looking more like Jim Gordon since he had joined MCU. Jim Gordon whenever he was shown on tv always looked exhausted, now Charlie looked about the same.

"Nice to see you to Charlie." Said Emma with a smile as she watched him frantically prepare the coffee like a drug addict trying to get there next fix. He grunted in response and didn't form an audible sentence until after he had some coffee. He must have ran out at his house and came here instead of going to the store.

"You'll never guess what case they put me on." He said excitedly. "I'm done Batman hunting."

"Good for you Charlie I always knew you were a good cop."

"Well I'm not just a cop anymore if I pass my detective test then I'm on the case for sure it what Ramirez says."

"Charlie you still haven't told me what the case is you remember those robberies on The 4th of July and then the robbery on Veteran's day, well they think they might be connected and someone is committing these crimes on a holiday, that's all I can really say since the case it still open but still it's pretty fucking cool."

She decided to ignore the swear word and said "Speaking of holidays to you know if I can come over to your house for Thanksgiving, then I can finally meet Sarah you're still with her right?"

"Yeah, she's great and she's a little mad at me for all this work I have been doing but if you came it would keep her from yelling at me, plus we can't have you spending thanksgiving alone." Said Charlie with a smile. The mention of spending thanksgiving alone made her think of Bruce.

"Hey do you think it could be a me plus one?"

"You and who else, Todd's away…oh we better not have to be giving someone a scarlet letter you mistress Prim you." Said Charlie with a teasing smirk.

"Funny Charlie, but no I have a friend who is probably going to be spending it alone at his house and I figure I could at least offer the invitation. Also the scarlet letter is for adultery, I'm not married, yet so it wouldn't be adultery."

"Sure whatever, you and Reverend Dimmesdale can come." Said Charlie with a teasing tone. ( A/N In the book The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne set in puritan England a married woman Mistress Prim had an affair with Reverend Dimmesdale and receives a scarlet letter a.)

"Alright thanks, and you know I hated that book back in Highschool!" She said hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah but you really just set yourself up for these things."

Emma was about to retaliate when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Emma, is your friend Charlie still on the Batman case?" Asked Bruce in a very nonchalant tone.

"No why?" Said Emma confused at the random question. It also sounded like Bruce was in a car or something because she could hear the roar of an engine. "Hey where are you it's sounds like a plane is about to take off?"

"Oh, I'm in the Lamborghini, I was watching the news and saw a car chase between the tum-that car Batman drives and well I though might as well go for a spin…shit…" Said Bruce followed my the sound of screeching tires and what sounded like a computerized voice.

"Charlie turn on the news." Said Emma handing him a remote. Charlie flipped channels until the news footage Bruce was talking about came on. Emma thought she heard something from the other line that sounded like a navigation system flowed by more loud noises and then she thought she heard gun fire. "Bruce is someone shooting at you?"

"Emma could you call Charlie and ask him who they put on the case?"

"Hey why aren't you answering my questions?! And pull over or something you sound like you are going way to fast to be talking on the phone while driving."

"This thing practically drives itself can you just ask him for me it's important." He said quickly swerving turning into a parking structure. However they had on the Batman hunt was doing too good of a job usually they left him alone when he was in the tumbler.

"Sure." Said Emma turning to Charlie who was watching the screen with interest. "Charlie who did they put on the Batman case?"

"David Fisher, I don't know what he does I think he's some kind of bounty hunter people really want to bring in the Batman cause of the whole Harvey Dent affair."

"Um David Fisher, he's some kind of bounty hunter."

"Great…" mumbled Bruce. "Okay look Emma I better hang up…"

"No, first you are going to tell me what the hell is going on Bruce!"

He let out a sigh. "Emma, you're a friend alright and I would love to tell you sometime but I can't not right now, someday I might but you're just going to have to trust me on this and not ask questions."

She also let out a sigh. "Fine so long as it's not illegal." She was worried slightly when he didn't answer back right away.

"I only bend the rules I will never break them. Now I really have to go." He said hanging up the phone. Emma looked at the phone and then back at the tv screen it was like staring at a jig saw puzzle and trying to see what the picture looked like when the pieces were scatter she knew something was there she just didn't exactly know what. She however did not have time to put it all together because Charlie's attention was not longer glued to the tv.

"So Bruce eh?" He said with a smirk. "It wouldn't by any chance happen to be Wayne would it?"

"He's sort of a friend Charlie we actually have a lot in common." She said rolling her eyes. It was true when she really started talking with Bruce she had formed a sort of instant connection to the man like when you meet someone for the first time and you feel as though you have known them your whole life.

"What happen to I never get involved with a client?"

"They're my rules I can do with them what I wish."

"Does Todd know you are friends with Gotham's most eligible bachelor?"

"No, he hasn't called yet but I am sure Todd is just as comfortable with our relationship as he was before. He trusts me. Plus you know me most of my friends are guys, they are just easier to get along with, there not all that pointless drama."

"That's also the reason why you never had any friends who were girls in Highschool because everyone thought you were involved with all your guy friends. I'm just saying be careful with this tabloids aren't very nice."

"I know that Charlie, but if they get wind of this let them write what they will because I'm still going to be walking down that isle in about 6 months. I already have a great guy I'm marrying. Oh that reminds me Misty is going over for Christmas isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in ages."

"Good thing too otherwise you still might have had a crush on her." Said Emma in a teasing tone.

8888 Wayne Manor a few hours later 8888

"I hate bounty hunters." Mumbled Bruce taking off his mask.

"You made the news Master Wayne." Said Alfred coming down into the cave to great him.

"I know." He said taking off one of the gloves. "I also had to call Emma to make sure it wasn't Charlie following me before I did some of that stuff. She's probably wondering what is it I do all night."

"I would imagine she would be suspicious of you now."

"Yeah, I told her I might tell her one day."

"Did you?" Said Alfred raising an eyebrow. "It would have to been soon I'd imagine she's getting married soon."

"Oh yeah that's right." Said Bruce with a shrug. "Maybe it's better that she doesn't know."

"Had you forgotten she was getting married Master Wayne?"

"No, I hadn't." Said Bruce defensively.

"Alright, but it is defiantly something to always remember."

"What do you mean by that Alfred?"

"I just saying you should be careful, Master Wayne, that is all." Said Alfred before leaving Bruce alone to finish taking off the rest of his suit.

**Don't forget to review please! I love to know what people think of the story so far.**


	5. Churches

**Sorry the update took so long but I've been really busy. Well here you go another chapter for you readers. **

The next morning Emma went over to Wayne Manor along with some painters to discuss how she wanted some of the rooms to be painted. The painters left about noon and said they would come back sometime after Thanksgiving to get started on their work.

Once they were gone Emma got back to hers so far she had figured out what color she wanted every room in the house to be but she had yet to make plans for what most of the rooms would be. At the moment she was sketching a design for one of the rooms she was considering making a library.

She very much enjoyed working on Wayne Manor because since Bruce didn't really care what she was doing it meant she had total freedom to design on her own ideas and not have to deal with some of the crazy requests that some of her other clients had come up with. Thinking about Bruce made her think about the rather unusual phone call she had received from him last night, something she did not want to dwell to much on. It was a conundrum to say the least, why would Bruce Wayne care anything about Batman? She rationalized that he was probably worried about Charlie and that was probably why he was asking, she convinced herself it had nothing to do with the city's masked vigilante.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bruce entered the room. "God it's quiet in here." He said.

"Shush you're in what's going to be a library." She said in a serious tone that was betrayed by her smirk.

"Oh I see, one problem though I don't have any book to put in it."

"That's what you have money for." She said with a laugh. She looked up from her sketch and noticed he was regarding her with a look of caution. In truth he was wondering why she hadn't confronted him about last night. Much to his relief she replied "I told you I trusted you, I'm not going to ask you about what happened. Would I like to know, yes, bust everyone is entitled to their secrets."

"Alright and I promise I will tell you when the time is right."

"Okay." She said with a smile. "Um, is there a reason besides that, that made you come in here."

"Oh, uh, Alfred made lunch and…"

"He always makes extra, I know. I feel bad eating your food all the time." She said heading out the door and down the hallway Bruce following her to the kitchen.

"It's not exactly like you're eating me out of house and home. Now if you started doing that I would be seriously worried about your heath."

"You and me both." She said with a laugh. "Oh speaking of food that reminds me. I'm going over to Charlie's house for Thanksgiving dinner and I figure if you wanted to come you are more than welcome."

"I usually spend the holidays with family, and I would like to come after I visit them but I will probably have to work. I'm surprised Charlie doesn't have to."

"Oh I understand, wait why would Charlie have to work?"

Bruce realized he had slipped once again, last night he and nearly called his vehicle the Tumbler in front of her and now he was hinting at the crimes committed on the last two holidays. "I mean being a cop and all crime doesn't stop right?" He said laughing it off.

"Yeah but I guess he's making time."

"I suppose I could make an appearance, I'll just work late I guess."

"Good I don't think anyone should have to spend the holidays alone." She said with a smile. The two at in silence for a moment until Alfred entered the kitchen.

"Ms. Carpenter, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Alfred, but it's not like you haven't seen me in a long time."

"Yes I do believe you are here almost every dinner either that or Master Wayne had decided that one helping of food is not longer sufficient." Said the butler with a wry smile.

"Alfred if you're not doing anything for thanksgiving you can come over to Charlie's with Bruce and I."

"Charlie's?" Said Alfred confused.

"He works down at MCU he's a friend of Emma's, used to be on the Batman case."

"Ah yes, that Charlie." Said Alfred remembering Bruce mentioning him.

Emma was about to make a comment about them talking about her friends when she wasn't around when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and noticed it said Todd on it. "Oh it's Todd I better take this." She said stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey, how is Africa?" She asked.

"Good, thanks for asking Sweetheart. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know this and that. I've been at Wayne Manor mostly."

"What are you doing now?"

"Eating a sandwich."

"Alright usually I have to physically pry you away from your work to get you to stop and eat and now you are tell me you are voluntarily eating a sandwich instead of working?"

"Alfred makes a good turkey sandwich and a good pot roast actually." She said with a smile.

"Alfred? Isn't that Wayne's butler, you have been spending a lot of time over there."

"Yeah, Bruce and I have actually become pretty good friends. I can't wait for you to get home."

"I'll be home as soon as I can be." He said in a soft tone however she then heard him yell to someone in the background "Well then tell Mario if he doesn't send the dough he's not gonna get the shipment."

"It's something that matter over there?" asked Emma concerned.

"Yeah just a shipment of medicine not going to be getting trough this puts us a little behind, sometimes people don't realize how important this is. Look Sweetheart I better go, I love you."

"Alright, bye, call again soon." She said as he hung up the phone. She then went back into the kitchen but as she was walking there she remembered something very important, which caused her to panic. "I forgot to book the church!" She said rushing into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Said Bruce not really sure what exactly one was suppose to say to a friend who was flipping out about something like this.

"I need a phone book." She said pulling out her phone.

"I'll just go get one then." Said Bruce looking for Alfred because he had not idea where the phone book was. Once he eventually found the butler and the phone book he went back to the kitchen to find that Emma was already on the phone with the church looking rather stressed out.

"No you don't understand, I have to get married earlier then the 16th because I leave on a trip to South America and I can't do it any earlier then the 12th because my fiancé is in Africa helping give out malaria vaccines!" He watched as she began to pace while she listened to whatever the event planner had to say. "I don't care if it's a day of rest, God will understand, oh no, no don't you put me on hold, no…God damn it!" She said glaring at the phone.

"Give me the phone." Said Bruce rolling his eyes. Once she handed over the phone he picked it up and said "If anyone is listening to this line this is Bruce Wayne, Ms. Carpenter is a friend of mine…oh hello, no it's alright I wasn't on hold long."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes of course Bruce Wayne would have this sort of privilege. She listened as he talked to the event planner. "Yes, no I understand, oh you will talk to them about having the funeral moved to the 16th. Oh your assistant called them already and they don't mind. Okay great, yes I'll tell them it's on the 15th. It's for a Miss Emma Carpenter and Mr. Todd…" He said looking over at Emma.

"Gellerman." Said Emma.

"Todd Gellerman, yes alright I'll have her call you if she has any question. Yes, have a nice day." He said hanging up the phone and handing it back to her. "Crisis avoided, you can stop hyperventilating now." He said hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her straight in the eyes noticing she had calmed down immensely.

"I can't believe you got her to budge that woman wouldn't even cave slightly for me. I hate the fact you can just get what you want all the time."

"Not all the time." He said his expression unreadable.

"I suppose now that I owe you for saving me wedding the least I can do is offer you an invite."

"Do you need me to call anyone else, the florist, the hotel for the reception, you could always hire me as your wedding planner, and I can't say I've ever done that before. It would be something to add to my list of things I've done." He said in a joking tone, trying very hard to keep a straight place and failing miserably. Emma let out a laugh setting her cell phone down on the table.

"With how easy it is for you to get good customer service I just might take you up on that." She said with a smirk. Her phone then rang again and when she tried to answer it Bruce beat her too it.

He assumed it was Charlie or someone else that he probably knew because of Emma. "Emma's phone this is Bruce Wayne wedding planner extraordinaire may I ask who is calling?" He said in a very secretary like tone, using one arm to hold Emma back as she attempted to grab the phone back from him.

"Bruce! Hey give it back!" she said not realizing how strong Bruce was until now.

"That's a bloody riot Charlie, now tell Em she needs to come down to the airport and pick me up!" Said very irate sounding British woman on the other end of the line. She had obviously mistaken him for Emma's friend Charlie.

"I wasn't joking." He said in a normal tone of voice. "But I will be sure to tell her, better yet you can tell her." He said handing Emma the phone. She took it and then punched him on the shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Hey that actually hurt." He said rubbing his arm surprised at how well Emma could throw a punch. Then again her best friend was a guy so she probably learned a thing or to. She just rolled her eyes and said into the phone. "I'm sorry whoever this is, Bruce was just joking, he's not my wedding planner."

"Who the hell is Bruce?! Em I just had a long flight didn't Todd tell you I was coming?" Said the woman still sounding irate.

"Oh my god Misty what are you doing here!" Said Emma excitedly. "I thought you weren't coming till Christmas?"

"Yeah but I got a earlier flight thought I would surprise you and that you would be lonely apparently someone's been keeping you company though." She said in a teasing manner. "Speaking of that where the hell are you, I tired your apartment but you didn't pick up."

"I'm at a friend's house. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"No I plan on taking a TARDIS to your house." Said Misty sarcastically (A/N a tardis is the spaceship The Doctor a character in the British sci-fi show Doctor Who uses to travel.)

"Alright but it will have to be after work…"

"No go ahead and go." Said Bruce who had been standing there the whole time she had been talking on the phone.

"Actually I can pick you up now." Said Emma. "Alright I'll see you in a bit." She said hanging up the phone and then rounding on Bruce. "Are you crazy what if that had been a former client not one of my best friends?"

"How many clients call you at odd hours like this?"

"Besides you, no one." She Emma with a laugh.

"Hey do you want me to drive you to the airport. I have to go into work today so I was planning on leaving soon anyway." Said Bruce.

"Yeah, sure if you don't mind driving all the way to the airport and then drop Misty and I off at my apartment."

"It gives me a good excuse to miss that meeting today. I'll show up for the last five minutes and then I can go back to the manor. If anyone asked you, you were having car trouble. I mean how am I supposed to say no to a damsel in distress? He said with a smirk.

"Yes because I'm so helpless and can't do anything myself." Said Emma with a laugh before heading out of the kitchen to the garage.

"I agree with you. Does Todd know how well you can punch? Because if he doesn't I think I need to warn him not to cross you." Said Bruce following her.

"Oh quit being a baby it wasn't that bad." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Tell that to my shoulder." Said Bruce once they were in the garage.

They took the Royce because it had better trunk space and could sit three people. When they arrived at the airport Misty was already standing over near the curb where people picked up or dropped off people.

"If I realized interior designers made this much I would have gone to school with you." Said Misty looking at the car and bringing her bags over to the trunk. She handed them to Bruce who had gotten out of the drivers seat to help put the bags in the trunk. Misty must not have recognized him because she didn't say anything to him.

"It's not my car it's Bruce's." Said Emma pointing at Bruce who had just closed the trunk.

"Yeah you still never answered that who the bloody hell is this Bruce guy?"

"Hi, Bruce Wayne." He said from behind her extended a hand when she turned around.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! You really are aren't you?" Said Misty looking slightly embarrassed and also very shocked.

"Yeah, Misty he is. Now we should probably go before someone else comes to that conclusion." Said Emma getting into the car along with Bruce. Misty soon joined then and once they were driving Misty hit Emma on the arm.

"Hey what was that for!" Said Emma rubbing her arm.

"See it's not fun is it." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you deserved it and you know it." Said Emma. "Now you know not to answer my phone."

"You hit me where I already had a bruise!" Said Bruce finally realizing why it had hurt so much.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how you had one in the first place, you haven't done anything dangerous except for almost crashing a Lamborghini!"

" I got it playing polo." He said defensively.

"Polo? Since when do you play polo?"

"Emma, I got it playing polo alright end of story." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh my god will you two stop fighting like a bloody married couple so I can get some sleep on the car right back to Em's apartment."

"Okay I get it 'polo'." Said Emma realizing it had something to do with whatever secret Bruce was keeping. Everyone in car was silent the rest of the way to Emma's apartment. It wasn't until Bruce drove away that Emma realized she left her car at Wayne Manor.

**Don't forget to review please, I made this chapter longer just for you guys. **


	6. Batman

**Cause you reviewers are so awesome I worked to have this next chapter up sooner. Enjoy!**

Once they were back in the apartment and Misty threw her luggage down on the group before collapsing on the couch Emma realized she left her car at Wayne Manor.

"I just realized I left my car at Bruce's. Damn I'll have to try and catch him on his way home from work. I'll text him in cause he is still in that meeting." Said Emma pulling out her phone and typing out the message.

"If I weren't so bleeding jet lagged you and I would be having a very long discussion about your billionaire." Said Misty kicking off her converse which had a British Flag on them. Despite her age misty still dressed like a teenager where converse, jeans, and a t shirt that said Hooray for Sarcasm on it.

"He's not my billionaire. I'm working on his house!" Said Emma defensively.

"Right, working on his house, or playing house, whatever you want to call it. Look if your sleeping with the man I won't tell your fiancé what's his name." Said Misty her eyes closed as she got comfortable off the couch.

"His name is Todd and he is a wonderful man, and I'm not sleeping with Bruce!"

"Yes, but I bet you wish you were." Said Misty putting a pillow over her head. "No before you start denying it Cleopatra I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap and it would very much enjoy it if you were quiet."

"Cleopatra?"

"Yup cause you're the queen of de nile love." Said Misty with a laugh.

"That is a horrible pun." Emma muttered to herself as she went into the bathroom. She would just be staying at home the rest of the night so she felt like taking a nice long relaxing shower. Trying not to think of the fact that she would have to keep her rather wild when not jetlagged friend occupied in Gotham, while working on Wayne Manor and planning a wedding at least now she had her maid of honor present to help her. While she was in the shower she heard the door bell ring.

"Misty can you get that?" She shouted knowing her friend was a light sleeper and was already awakened by the bell.

Bruce had just gotten back from his meeting and had gotten Emma's text about the car so he decided he would just swing by her house and pick her up. He was greeted by Misty.

"You might as well come in." Said Misty heading back to the couch. "Not like I was trying to sleep or anything." She mumbled as she sat back down on the couch.

"Misty I said to get the door!" Said Emma coming into the living room wrapped in a towel. She hated the fact that her bathroom was connected to the living room instead of the bedroom it made no sense. She also realized she didn't bring any clean clothes with her when she went in the shower. She also thought that Misty had been too lazy to answer the door. Bruce who had stepped inside and was standing in the living room turned to face her.

"Oh hi." She said looking rather embarrassed. The first thing she however noticed about her was the fact that she looked rather beautiful with her hair down, she always wore it in a bun when she was around him.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more often?" he asked.

"I'd love to discuss that with you Bruce but maybe some other time when I'm not standing in my living room soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel." She said with a small smile.

"Uh…right…" Said Bruce for some reason just now becoming aware of that fact and could not help but look.

"Hey!" Said Emma realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry…" Said Bruce looking up at her glaring at him.

"He's a man sweetheart, he can't help it." Said Misty rolling her eyes. Emma didn't respond to that but instead went into her room to change clothes, leaving Misty and Bruce alone in the living room.

"So how long have you and Emma been friends?"

"Since third grade when she let me try some of her wonder bread sandwich, she was the only one who talked to me one my first day in school. No one wanted to be seen with the crazy British child." Said Misty lying back down on the couch.

"Yeah she seems to be good at making instant friends." Said Bruce looking around the apartment, he could easily tell what items were Emma's and which ones must be Todd's.

"Hey you go to parties and stuff what's a good place to get a drink and dance?" Said Misty.

"I bought a night club on 5th street that's supposed to be good. I wouldn't know though I've never actually been to it."

"You know for a billionaire playboy you're actually rather disappointing."

"Sorry to disappoint but I can't be like I am in the tabloids all the time, I have to save energy for my interesting night life." He said with a smirk, it was after all true even though he was not sure interesting even began to cover what his night life was like.

Eventually Emma came out of her room and they went to get her car back from the Manor. For the most part they were rather quiet on the drive there and Emma took her car straight home after that.

When she arrived back at her apartment Misty was asleep on the couch so Emma spend some time sketching before making dinner for them and eating it. It was now just starting to get dark and Misty was finally roused by the smell of food. She got up sleepily and at dinner and then made herself a cup of tea.

"We're going to have some fun tonight." She said sipping her tea.

"Just a few hours ago all you wanted to do is sleep." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I usually live off of about 3 hours of sleep. Plus I've had tea and I'm British, I think it has a magical effect on us Brits." Said Misty with a smile.

"And where do you want to go?"

"Let's go clubbing your billionaire friend owns this one of fifth street."

"Oh yeah that clubs about a block away we would have to walk because parking is a nightmare. Look I don't mind going so you can have some fun but don't get to drunk and we have to leave by nine because I don't want to have to walk in Gotham any later than that."

"Fine scouts honors. Honestly though it never was that bad in this city after nine you just had to not be in the narrows or involved with the mob." Said Misty thinking her friend was once again being overly cautious.

"You weren't here for that incident in the Narrows involving that weird gas or during the time when The Joker blew up a hospital. Weird stuff happens in this city. Hell even the man who is supposed to be protecting it is a wanted criminal because he killed our D.A.!" Said Emma trying to show her friend that this was in fact a serious issue.

However Emma was still left later that evening standing by the bar next to her completely drunk friend while listening to the blaring music of the night club.

"Come on, hup to it I know a three hundred pound Scottish man who can pour drinks faster than you!" Said Misty berating the bar tender again.

"Misty don't you think you have had enough?" Said Emma looking bored, she had never been a big fan of drinks or loud music.

"I'm no where close to pissed love." Said Misty heading back out onto the dance floor. Emma watched her as she started dancing with some random guy. She glanced down at her watch and noticed it was ten thirty.

"Hey there Miss, do you have a mirror in your pocket because…" Started a random guy who had just approached her. This was yet another guy who had tried to hit on her. In response she held up her left hand slowing off her engagement ring.

"Ah, well he obviously wasn't very smart leaving you alone." Said random guy.

"And it would be wonderful if you did the same. Excuse me I have a friend to retrieve." Said Emma pushing past the guys and heading out to the dance floor. She was tired and really not in the mood for any of this. It took her another half hour before she finally dragged a rather smashed Misty out of the club and they began walking down the sidewalk back to Emma's apartment.

They made it just past the club before they were suddenly pulled into a dark alley and Emma felt a hand pressed firmly over her mouth and a gun pointed at her head.

"Give us your wallet and valuables. Don't even think of screaming or calling for help." Said the man who was now holding her against the wall. She looked behind her and noticed another guy had an arm around Misty and was also pointing a gun at her head.

"Alright here's my purse." Said Emma not really sure what else would be a smart thing to do.

"Hey you know you're kind of cute. How about I do you a favor and let you keep the money alright, then you can do me a favor." He said caressing her cheek.

"Please just take the purse." Said Emma shoving it at him trying to get him to move away.

"Look sweetheart I don't think you understand…" Said the man in an irritated tone, however he did not get a chance to finish his sentence. Something else was in the alley and that something or someone had just fly? Jumped? Emma was sure but somehow both men now lay unconscious on the ground. It was all a blur really but then it became clear she saw him, Gotham's Dark Knight, The Batman.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a gruff voice. Emma noticed he was looking at her but refused to make eye contact with her. She tired to catch his gaze for a moment and would have probably succeed had her intoxicated friend not spoke out.

"Em look it's Batman." Said Misty with a giggle, Misty was a rather happy drunk which could be viewed as a good thing or a bad thing.

"I really need to get her home, she well, smashed really." Said Emma she had no idea why she was explaining that to him.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at this hour." He said scolding her.

"I know, I'm not stupid, it's all her fault." Said Emma defensively. Batman just stared at her for a moment but didn't say anything and for a moment Emma made eye contact with him and something about his presence felt familiar. She did not however have much time to dwell on it because she heard police sirens and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Alright which way did he go?" Said man in a leather jacket wearing a police badge around his neck.

"Where did who go?" Said Emma playing dumb.

"Look I just saw you talking to him." Said the man grabbing her by the arm roughly.

"Hey! Let go!' Said Emma not liking the way he was man handling her.

"I asked you a question." Said the man who Emma then kneed in the groin. It took him a moment to recover before he shoved her against the wall and cuffed her and then lead her over to the squad car making her get inside along with Misty.

"Hey what the hell!" Said Emma.

"I'm taking you over to MCU for holding up a major police investigation, assaulting an officer of the law and aiding a dangerous fugitive. I have had one hell of a week lady you really shouldn't have tested me." Said the man speeding off.

Misty fell asleep on Emma's shoulder on the car ride there. She learned that the man who had arrested her was the bounty hunter assigned to the Batman case. He wasn't allowed back at normal police head quarter which was why they were going down to MCU. She was also thinking about what might have happened if Batman did not show up to save her. She decided it was better not to dwell on that thought.

It wasn't long before Emma found herself in a holding cell along with Misty who was asleep on the bench.

"What a fun night this had been." She mumbled to herself. As one of the cops walked by she tired to get his attention.

"Hey, um excuse me?" She said as the cop hurried by. "Hey!" She said a little louder finally getting his attention.

"What!?" he snapped at her.

"I just want my phone call." She said not sure why he was being so short with her. It must have however been something she said because the cop turned very pale and then hurried away.

"Hey, wait come back!" She shouted at him as he left.

"Ms. Carpenter why don't we talk in my office about your current situation." Said Jim Gordon now standing in front of the holding cell, he must have heard her yelling.

"God it feels weird hearing you call me Ms. Carpenter, Commissioner." Said Emma she had know Jim Gordon since she was nine years old. She might have liked seeing him more he was a nice man but since the beginning they had never met under good circumstances. Once inside the office Gordon turned to her and said "I just wanted to let you know all charges against you have been dropped. I talked with Mr. Fisher about the way he had been handling the Batman case and how it is drawing negative attention to the department."

"Thanks, so I'm free to go?"

"Yes, you are and tell Misty and rather not have to see her in a holding cell again. Her file has always been an interesting one." Said Gordon with a small smile. Misty had, well always been a bit of a rebel.

"Can I have someone escort me home, I really don't want to walk from here?" Said Emma thinking about the events from earlier that night.

"Oh course." Said Gordon.

Once safely at home, Misty sleeping on the couch Emma sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She couldn't sleep even though she was tired. She didn't want to dwell to much on what might have happened had Batman not arrived so instead she spend the rest of the evening dwelling on Batman and why she felt like she knew the man. It was going to be a rather long night.

**Well there you go we got to see a little Batman action in this chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	7. Thanksmas

**Lots of stuff in this chapter.**

The days blurred by until finally it was Thanksgiving. Bruce had gone to visit his parent's graves earlier that morning and was now heading over to Emma's apartment to pick up her and Misty so they could drive to Charlie's house. Alfred was driving because he had decided he would take Emma up on the offer of joining them to dinner as well. Truth be told Alfred was worried about Bruce who had become rather attached to Emma. Despite Bruce's countless claims that they were just friends, Alfred could sense a spark of attraction and he did not want Bruce to be falling for yet another woman who was previously engaged.

Once they arrived at the apartment Emma let them in while fastening one of her earrings.

"I'm so sorry, we're almost ready." She said heading over to the bedroom to yell at Misty who was borrowing some of her shoes. "Misty they are here!"

Bruce noticed she was wearing her hair down, he hadn't realized how long her hair was and how it had a slight wave to it. He was trying to think of a time she had looked more beautiful. What was however still nagging at him and had been for some time was the fact that she had not told him anything about what happened the night Misty first arrived here. He had watched he bet taken into the police car by the bounty hunter and obviously she had made it out okay but she hadn't once mentioned it and he couldn't ask about it because he wasn't supposed to know.

"I know I'm coming!" Said Misty coming out of the bedroom glaring at her friend. "And you don't have to yell. You've been spending too much time at Bruce's, you've forgotten your apartment is tiny. Who's the old man?" Said Misty in regards to Alfred, she had a habit of just saying whatever was on her mind.

"This is Alfred, he's a trusted family friend." Said Bruce answering her question.

"It's comforting to know that everyone knows me as the old man." Said Alfred with a wry smile.

"I apologize in advance for anything Misty says or does that offends anyone, she was just born that way." Said Emma rolling her eyes at her friend's earlier comment.

"And sometimes you act like you have a stick up your arse." Said Misty grabbing her purse. Bruce let out a laugh and when Emma tried to hit him he catch her fist in his hand.

"Not this time." He said still laughing. Emma seemed to be giving him a strange look. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. She rationalized that she was probably predicable and that is why he was able to block her punch so fast, after all she wasn't an expert or anything.

"Well what the hell are we all standing here for let's go I'm starving like the Irish during the famine." Said Misty heading out the door and waiting for everyone else to follow. Everyone did and soon they arrived at Charlie's apartment.

However when they entered the apartment things were rather odd. Paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and a Christmas tree was in the corner of the room along with Christmas music blaring on the stereo. The table in the middle of the room however was decorated all for thanksgiving.

"I know this is what all the department stores look like but I was under the impression we were still celebrating the holidays as they appear on the calendar." Said Alfred.

"Charlie what is all this?" Asked Emma as Charlie came to the hallway to greet them.

"Sarah did it. She found out I would have to work on Christmas so she knew we wouldn't have time to all celebrate it so Merry Thanksmas!" Said Charlie giving her a hug.

"Hey I know you lot won you independence and all but how about a little love for a member of the mother country." Said Misty with a laugh and Charlie hugged her as well.

Charlie then turned to Bruce and put out his hand to shake but instead said with a shrug "Eh what the hell." And gave Bruce and then Alfred a hug as well.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Sarah's in the kitchen if you guys all want to meet her. But feel free to make yourself at home. Everyone went into the living room to put down there bags.

"I suppose I should go see if Ms. Sarah needs any help in the kitchen." Said Alfred getting up from his seat. Bruce however got up as well and said "Alfred you do enough like that as it, I'll do it."

Emma got up as well. "Bruce you don't even know where the silverware in is your own kitchen, how do you expect to be any help to Sarah?" Said Emma now standing next to him near the kitchen door.

"Yes of course Em, would know her way around Bruce's kitchen." Said Misty with a teasing smirk. Charlie let out a laugh and said "Yeah and they're also under the mistletoe."

Emma and Bruce both looked up and noticed they were standing under some green popsicle sticks that had been glued together in a pine cone like shape and then tired with a read ribbon.

"Charlie it's a couple of popsicle sticks that have been painted green." Said Emma glaring over at her friend.

"Oh come on Em, where is you Thanksmas spirit? Don't be a pilgrim." Said Charlie

"A pilgrim?" Said Emma confused.

"Yeah its like a Grinch but instead of stealing Christmas you kill all the Thanksmas joy like the pilgrims killed the Native Americans."

Bruce who had just been standing there the whole time did not really know what to do. He mind had gone blank. And he was very surprised when instead of just walking into the kitchen like he though she would Emma gave him a peck on the cheek and said "There happy now?" To Charlie and Misty.

"That's not a kiss, Em." Said Misty.

So Emma knowing her friends would never let it go if she didn't kissed Bruce. She had intended it to be a quick peck on the lips just to get her friends to shut up but the minute her lips touched his all rational thought completely flew out the window. Some time during the kiss Bruce kissed her back and then somehow her arms were around his neck and his around her waist and then they sprang apart as though each one had been burned by the other.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…well…" Said Bruce quickly apologizing.

"Uh no I well, I just of a second there forgot…uh…yeah… I'm just going to go see if Sarah needs any help in the kitchen…" Said Emma looking rather embarrassed and quickly hurrying into the kitchen.

Bruce went and sat back down in the living room next to Alfred who was giving him a warning look. Misty and Charlie had taken a moment to recover from what had just happened.

"So how was your flight here?" Said Charlie turning to Misty.

"Awful actually." Said Misty and the small talk began.

Meanwhile Emma had just ducking into the kitchen nearly knocking over Sarah.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Said Emma.

"No that's alright. You must be Emma." Said Sarah with a kind smile. Emma noticed that Sarah was a rather short brown haired woman with a kind face.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Charlie told me all about you and Misty and well since you don't have an accent. I just figured. Hey are you alright?" Said Sarah looking concerned, Emma imagined her face must look extremely flushed.

Emma buried her hands in her face before sighing and answering "Not in the least bit. I just kissed my boss, under the mistletoe…"

"Oh that's not so bad I had to at one of my Christmas parties one time."

"Yeah not usually except I wasn't a harmless festive sort of kiss, it was like the sort of way I would kiss my fiancé kind of kiss, and I mean I didn't mean to kiss him like that it just sort of, gah I don't know my mind went completely blank!" Said Emma passing around the kitchen frustrated at how stupid she had just been. "I can't go back out there." She said in panic.

"I'm sure it's fine. Alright look just calm down, I'll bring out this tray of appetizers and I'll come right back and tell you how it is out there. I'm sure people forgot already." Said Sarah reassuringly. Sarah left and Emma waited patiently for Sarah to return. What she did not expect was Sarah to come back into the kitchen dragging Charlie with her.

"I don't see what you're so mad about!" Said Charlie throwing his hand up in the air.

"You said Emma was bringing some friends, you failed to mention one of them was BRUCE WAYNE, Charlie! That's why I'm mad! I knew I should have bought new china."

"The man's not exactly a china inspector he doesn't care. Emma should know she spends a lot of time at his house!" He said to Sarah he then however turned to Emma and said "Speaking of you and Wayne what the hell was that! I was kidding about the whole scarlet letter thing!"

"I don't know, I guess I just forgot I wasn't kissing Todd, my reflexes just took over." Said Emma turning redder if that was at all possible.

"Reflexes! Your reflexes are to just start sucking a guys face off!"

"I didn't want to, you were the one who decided it was a good idea to actually kiss him. I wanted to just give him a friendly peck on the cheek but now you had to have me kiss him." Said Emma turning the blame on him.

"Well I didn't know that would happen!"

"Oh no the rolls!" Said Sarah opening the oven to reveal rather burnt bread. "Alright you two, out. I can't have you costing me any more of this dinner." She said shooing them out the door and back into the living room.

Emma sat down on the couch next to Charlie. An awkward silence fell among the group. In which Alfred was watching Emma who had become very interested in the snowflakes on the ceiling but would occasionally glance over at Bruce who had become very interest in the Christmas tree. Misty and Charlie just state picking lint off there clothes and it went on like this for sometime.

Finally the phone rang and Charlie got up to answer it. After saying a few yeahs and okays he went into the kitchen to say something to Sarah and then came back out into the living room.

"Hey guys the Gordon just called, I have to go into work." He said putting on his coat.

"Oh tell him I say his, cause I apparently don't remember much of the time I saw him last time." Said Misty.

"Does this have something to do with those robberies of the last few holidays?" Said Bruce, he expression unreadable but he asked with a sense of urgency.

"It's an open case I'm not really supposed to discuss it with civilians." Said Charlie.

"Right of course." Said Bruce nonchalantly. He was however dying to know. Since he and Gordon had decided Batman was to be a fugitive he had lost his man on the inside with the GCPD. He was however thinking he might have found a new connect to the department. Charlie had a lot going for him, he was friends with Emma and he trusted her judgment, plus Charlie had Gordon's trust which was also important.

"Yeah, well I think Thanksmas is not a holiday will well ever be celebrating again so…I'll just see you guys later then." He said heading out the door.

After Charlie left the awkwardness continued. Bruce was deep in though about the holiday robberies but he still remember to compliment Sarah's cooking. Emma was mostly talking to Sarah about Charlie. Misty was well being Misty and Alfred seemed to be watching Bruce and Emma who had not said a direct word to each other until…

"Can someone pass the potatoes?" Said Emma. The potatoes were over near Bruce's left elbow and he reached for them and passed them across the table to her and then she said "Thanks."

Bruce then replied "Your welcome." And that was the extent of there conversation. Bruce could not have been happier when he heard his phone ring. He had set the phone to call him when it was 8 and now that it was he could finally get out of here.

"Alfred do you think you could call a car for Emma and Misty? I have to get to work."

"Of course Master Wayne." Said Alfred knowing why Bruce needed to leave.

"Thank you again. Dinner was nice." He said to Sarah with a smile.

"Yes, well it's not every day someone like Bruce Wayne comes to dinner at your house." Said Sarah with a smile.

Bruce was very glad once he was out driving home to Wayne Manor. He hadn't meant for things to go that way tonight. He hadn't meant to kiss her back though he had a feeling she hadn't meant to kiss him like that, after all she was getting married in less than six months. The wedding was so close and yet so far away sometimes he even forgot about it even happening, he needed to remind himself that it was more often, it would be better for both of them if something like this didn't happen again. He would hate to cause her grief if something like this happened about and the wedding was canceled, he knew she loved Todd.

He pushed these thought aside as soon he pulled into the driveway. He had other things he needed to focus on. After going into the cave and getting ready Batman went out into the city. He decided the Tumbler would draw too much attention so he instead took the motorcycle that he had Mr. Fox modify after he used it against The Joker.

After searching around for awhile he found the scene of the crime. It was an old warehouse. He parked the bike in an alley and waited on the rooftop of a nearby storage facility to spy on the scene outside the building. He noticed two squad cars and the coroner where here. The coroner meant there was a body which meant someone had been murdered the question was who? After what felt like hours of waiting he noticed everyone was beginning to disperse. He recognized Charlie's voice as he yelled something to another man getting a squad car. "Yeah tell Barbara the same."

The man who Batman assumed was Gordon said something to Charlie.

"Nah, I'm fine I parked in an alley near here it shouldn't be any trouble." Said Charlie. Batman followed him to the alley with where his car must be parked. Charlie began to unlock the car when Batman decided to show himself.

"Someone in that warehouse was murdered, who was it?" He asked.

"You know any of use are supposed to arrest you on sight?" Said Charlie looking serious.

"I know, you're a good cop but I'm only trying to help."

"You're just lucky I forgot my handcuffs, otherwise I would have to take you down to MCU." Said Charlie with a wry smile, Batman had a feeling even if he had his cuffs Charlie wouldn't have arrested him. "But to answer you question it was Sophia Falcone, she supposedly took over for her father The Roman. They say it must have been Maroni but I don't think anyone from their family would have done it, the mobs here in Gotham are in ruins. Plus in the building there was a boat load of heroine only someone with a lot of power could smuggle that much junk into a major city. It's imported to from some city I've never heard of."

"So you think the drug dealers murdered her?"

"No we got some partial prints so that should help." Said Charlie with a shrug.

Batman nodded that would help but it wouldn't give them the answers they were looking for. Someone else with power was trying to move in on Gotham and they needed to find out who. This murderer had accidentally lead them to something much bigger than small crimes committed on random holidays.

"I'll be checking in with you." Said Batman.

Charlie turned his attention to his car keys so he could unlock the front door. "I was afraid of…that." Said Charlie turning to face the Batman however when he did Batman was nowhere to be found. However Jim Gordon was now standing in the alleyway.

"Yeah he does that." He said walking over to where Charlie stood.

"Sir I thought we didn't work with the Batman?" Said Charlie confused.

"We don't Charlie. He's a vigilante and we don't associate with him at all." He said with a wry smile and a twinkle in is eye.

"I'm not going to get arrested for this am I?" Said Charlie really hoping that he would not be.

"Going to one's car isn't a crime Charlie." Said Gordon turning to back into the street. He paused for a moment and turned back to face him. "Oh and Charlie you might want to talk to Harry the maintenance guy at MCU, there's a flood light on the rooftop that had been out for long enough. You can tell our mutual friend this had been going on for long enough." Said Gordon the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Commissioner?" Said Charlie calling after him.

"Yes, Charlie?" Said Gordon stopping to face him.

"Harvey Dent, did he really kill him?"

"What happened to Harvey Dent was a tragedy none of us saw coming, and part of him died long before the rest of him did, that's all you need to know Charlie." Said Gordon turning on his heel and walking back out into the street.

**Wow this was a long chapter 7 pages on word. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review please. **


	8. Viti Family of Chicago

**Here you go another chapter. Enjoy this one is longer than the last one.**

Bruce arrived back in the cave a few hours later. This murder was the beginning of something that would not bode well for Gotham. Sure the existing mob in Gotham was in shambles but that only meant a new power was creeping in, at least this time it was most likely just more mobster that he could deal with. He had removed his crowl but had keep the rest of the suit on while he began to enter in new information he had obtained on the computer in front of him.

He heard Alfred coming down the stairs to the cave.

"Alfred remind me to do a background check on a man by the name of Alberto Viti he's a member of the Viti family of Chicago he and his brother Mario came here from Chicago about a year ago. I think they may be starting to have roots in Gotham."

"Yes, Master Wayne." Said Alfred walking closer to where Bruce stood. "Also some of the furniture Ms. Emma ordered came in today."

"That's great Alfred." Said Bruce distractedly as he typed on the computer.

"A good thing too because otherwise Ms. Emma would be sleeping on the floor rather than the new couch."

"Emma's here?"

"Yes, she felt it was important to discuss what happened last night as soon as possible and she said she would wait until you got home but she feel asleep a little over an hour ago."

"Last night?"

"Yes, it's three in the morning. And if you don't mind me asking Master Wayne what exactly were you thinking when you kissed her?"

"Firstly she kissed me first, and I think the problem was that neither of us was thinking clearly. It was a lapse in judgment it won't happen again." He said with a shrug.

Alfred regarded him with an incredulous stare before saying. "I tired to warn you about this didn't I? You shouldn't have feeling for a woman who is going to be married in less than six months."

"You think I don't know that? But honestly Emma's an amazing woman and if she loves Todd and he makes her happy that's fine with me. Plus it would be a much safer life for her she wouldn't have to deal with all this." Said Bruce gesturing to the cave around them.

"A very wise statement Master Wayne it is best to just leave this whole situation alone."

"However that does not mean I still can't have a throe background check of Mr. Gellerman before I leave this whole situation alone." Said Bruce typing on the computer some more. Alfred leaned over his shoulder and noticed he was on Todd's company website.

He let out a sigh shaking his head. "I revoke my earlier statement."

8888

The next morning Emma woke with that feeling one has when they do not wake up where they normally sleep. First she had bolt upright and looked around then she remember she had fallen asleep on the couch at Wayne Manor.

She remember asking Alfred multiple time if it would be alright for her to wait until Bruce got home before so she could talk to him, that was part of the reason the other part was that she knew Misty would tease her endlessly and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

A feeling that was more unsettling to her that the though of Misty teasing her and that was doubt. She was beginning to think she might have feeling for Bruce but she quickly rationalized that she was just nervous and getting cold feet. Not that there was anything wrong with Bruce it was just the fact that she had taken time to really get to know Todd and he was a kind, gentle loving person and it would be foolish of her not to want to marry someone like that. She didn't want to end up like her parents.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alfred who entered the room. "There is breakfast in the kitchen if you would like anything Ms. Emma."

Emma stretched and said with a yawn. "What time did Bruce get back last night I must have stayed up till at least two?"

"Around three if a remember correctly." Said Alfred he noticed Emma's brow knitted in thought. "Does that mean something to you Ms. Emma?"

"No not really I just feel rather confused there is something about a part of who Bruce is that is staring me right in the face I just can't figure it out. Well I think I'm going to get some breakfast then if you could give me a ride home so I can change and then come back here that would be great."

"Of course Ms. Emma." Said Alfred as he watched her leave for the kitchen.

Once Emma arrived in the kitchen she sat down at the table and grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee and began to read the morning newspaper. She didn't even hear Bruce enter the kitchen until he shouted "Alfred where's the coffee mugs!?" in a rather groggily tone.

"Cupboard above the coffee pot." Said Emma putting down her paper. She noticed him tense for a moment; he must have forgotten she was still at the house because he had entered the kitchen wearing sweat pant and no shirt.

"Right." He said taking one out of the cupboard with a yawn. Emma couldn't help but notice that Bruce was in very good shape and also that he had a lot of scars all over his back and shoulders. It took him a moment to realize that it was not Alfred who had answered his question. "You're not Alfred." He said taking a sip of his coffee and pointing at her.

"No, I'm not. You're not a morning person."

"Sometimes I think I should be nocturnal." He said with a small smile before leaving the kitchen. He came back a few moments later wearing a shirt. "Sorry about that. I forgot you where still here."

"Well I suppose I look at right mess and apparently once my makeup runs off I look like Alfred so…"She said making a joke. Each one of them avoiding the subject they really needed to talk about. Bruce finally decided to mention it.

"Look about last night; I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what I was thinking I mean my mind just went completely blank." Said Emma.

"Yeah mine too." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"So do you want to just forget all about it but remember to avoid each other at any Christmas party we go to." Said Emma with a smile.

"That's fine by me."

"Alright well I'm going to go home and get ready for the day and then come back here a little later." Said Emma putting her plate in the sink.

8888

Once Emma arrived back at the house she was greeted by Misty.

"Okay so does this mean the wedding is off, because I was really looking forward to the open bar?"

"No the wedding is not off, we both just realized we had a lapse of judgment and now things are going back to the way they were before."

"Oh I guess that's good. Have you told Todd yet?"

"No, nor do I plan to, it was nothing really." She said with a shrug.

"Well if it was nothing then why not tell him. I though you wanted a relationship built on honesty love?"

"And honestly there are some things about my life Todd never needs to know about like my parents."

"You mean you haven't told him about that either? Emma shame on you."

"Well I'm sorry but it doesn't ever really come up in conversation. When was I ever going say that? I mean it's not like I could just call him up an be like 'hey Todd how's Africa by the way my mom was having an affair so my dad got crazy jealous and shot her between the eyes right in front of me, and it took me six years of therapy before I was finally about to deal with it.' Yeah that would have gone well." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Well you don't say it like that." Said Misty looking at her friend with concern.

"I think I'm going to get ready for work now." Said Emma tears welling in her eyes. She tired her best not to think about that day and when ever she did a various wave of emotions always hit her.

"Em, just take the day off you're obviously upset."

"No I'm fine really." Said Emma with a smile, it was almost believable. And despite Misty's multiple attempts to get her to take the day off Emma went to work.

She was glad to have the distraction of figuring out where most of the new furniture would be going. So far she had gotten one whole sitting room done. However the thought of her parents was constantly nagging at her. Usually she just pushed it away and pretended it never happened. People never asked about it if they knew and if they didn't know she never told them. When you experience a tragedy like that people look at you differently, she hated people telling her they were sorry. The papers had called it a crime of passion, passion if that sort of love could make a person do such things Emma never wanted to be a part of it. That was why her and Todd were different they loved one another but they were each there own person they would not die without the other, and they were practical about their love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bruce who came into the room and noticed her staring blankly out a window.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"What, yes fine." She said shaking her head as though trying to clear her mind.

Bruce regarded her with an incredulous stare. "Is this still about what happened last night?"

"No not at all." Said Emma she paused for a moment before saying. "My father's in prison."

"Why?" Said Bruce not really sure what else to say.

"He killed her, my mom. They were in love once, they were really happy but then they started to fight a lot. My mom found someone else and my dad just couldn't take the thought of losing her for someone else so he shot her right in the head. He didn't know I was hiding in the closet when it happened, I was only six. The papers said it was a crime of passion, I never understood why passion should cause someone to commit such a horrible crime. I've always wanted to ask him why, why did he have to kill her."

"I'm not sure what's worse having a complete stranger kill someone you love or having someone you know do it." Said Bruce looking very serious.

"Doesn't matter who killed then either way they are dead." Said Emma grimly.

"Asia." Said Bruce deep in though.

"What?"

"That's where I went after the man who killed my parents was shot. I needed to go somewhere where no one knew me. I needed to escape, that's how I dealt with it, running away."

"I pretend it never happened, or and therapy, lots of therapy. Charlie helped a lot though his family took me in and I lived with them for most of my life. I remember Charlie told me something I will never forget and it was rather wise for a 6 year old. He said hey don't ever think you are alone, cause your not. I think what he meant was that everyone suffers whether it is great or small every human being suffers a loss." She turned away from the window and looked at Bruce who was deep in thought. "You don't seem to be running away now, how do you deal with it now? Your parents' death?"

"I do my best to make sure no one has to suffer what I have." He said his expression unreadable.

"Yes, well thank you for listening I haven't talked about my parents in years. Charlie keeps telling me I should go an see my father, I just don't think I can, even if he was a great dad all I see when I think of him is him standing over my mother with a gun in his hand."

"You say you haven't talked about your parents in years, does that mean you haven't told Todd yet?"

"He wouldn't understand, he comes from a very close family, but most of his relatives live in Chicago or somewhere like that."

"Chicago?" Said Bruce with interest.

"Yeah, does that mean something?" Said Emma confused.

"No not really. Hey speaking of the wedding what exactly have you done to get ready for it. I mean after all I am your wedding planner and I haven't heard anything." Said Bruce with a smirk making a joke to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god no I'll I've done is book the honeymoon and the church. I still have so much to do. I haven't even picked out a dress or flowers or the cake or…" Said Emma starting to freak out. Bruce knew she got this way when stressed.

"Emma, calm down it's alright you have plenty of time."

"I haven't even looked at dresses I should at least go look at some." Said Emma grabbing her purse.

"Wait you're going now?"

"Yes it will give me piece of mind. Oh I have to call Misty she's my maid of honor." Said Emma pulling out her cell phone. "That's odd she's not answering the house phone." Said Emma. "Now how's going to help me with this?"

"You could always wait until she gets back." Said Bruce.

"Or I could have my wedding planner help me." Said Emma with a smile.

"Um no, today is my day off which means I want to spend it sitting at home not in a bridal shop, plus it's black Friday the stores will be a zoo." Said Bruce.

"Oh come on Bruce please." Said Emma with a pout.

"No." Said Bruce a finality to his tone.

88888

"I can't believe you talked me into this." He said sitting down in one of the chairs in the rather empty bridal store. He had on a pair of sunglasses and was now holding a newspaper in front of his face.

"Very stealthy." She said rolling her eyes. She knew the tabloid would have a field day if they snapped a picture of Bruce Wayne in a bridal shop but they both knew it wouldn't really matter they would eventually found out that Bruce helped her book the church.

"Yeah well let's just get this over with." Said Bruce already looking bored.

Emma began to look through the various dresses until she found about twenty she wanted to try on just to get a feel for what she might want.

"How about this one?" She asked coming out of the dressing room for what felt like the thousandth time.

"It's looks nice." Said Bruce.

"You said that about the last 5 five. You even said you liked the color on one of them and they are all white." Said Emma regretting her decision not to bring Misty along.

"Alright it doesn't really do anything for me."

"Well I'm not marrying you so that doesn't really help." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not of more help but I can't know what your fiancé whom I have never met would feel is a good wedding dress for you." Said Bruce looking back at the paper.

She went back into the dressing room and came out again. This time in a very simple strapless dress with a lace bodice and bell like skirt, it had a very simple elegance to it. She looked absolutely stunning. But for some reason Bruce could not find the words to tell her so, he opened his mouth closed it and then tired again.

"Should I take that as a no or a yes?"

"It's the best one yet. You look amazing." He said finally forming a sentence.

"Yeah, I actually really like this one. It's simple but not plain." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

She decided that she didn't need to try on anymore dress and put that one on hold so that she could show Misty later. After dropping back off at his house she drove home to find Misty sitting on the couch surrounded by shopping bags.

"You're home early." Said Misty.

"Yeah is sort of took the day off, went wedding dress shopping."

"You went without me!" Said Misty sounding very offended.

"Well yeah, I called the house and obviously you were out shopping so I took Bruce."

"Well hell yeah I was shopping it's Black Friday they are practically giving away stuff! Wait you took Bruce! Why?"

"I don't know I needed a second opinion. He was somewhat helpful I think I found a great dress. Which reminds me we really need to get started on planning all this wedding stuff. Lets see I need to make a list, at least I already have the dress and the church booked thanks to Bruce."

"Why not just make Bruce your maid of honor since you two have become such pals?" Said Misty with a smirk.

"Oh come one misty only you could fill the maid of honor shoes, you're supposed to throw me a kick ass bachelorette party remember?"

"True and I doubt Bruce would look as good in a dress." Said Misty thinking about it.

"If he did that would be a little weird and sad on your part Misty." Said Emma with a teasing smirk at least things were going back to the way they were before last night.

8888

It was finally night once more and that meant Batman was out in the city once again. As He began to drive through the city in the tumbler however he noticed something he had not scene in what felt like a very long time. It was the signal, so he headed over to MCU.

When he arrived he was greeted by Gordon instead of Charlie.

"Charlie went to go and get coffee tried to tell him how this thing works." Said Gordon patting the light fixture.

"I take it I'm not being arrested then."

"I think the bounty hunter was a step to far. Gotham's had enough time to recover from Harvey Dent." Said Gordon with a small smile.

Batman just nodded.

"I got the coffee." Said Charlie handing a cup to Gordon. "Did you want any?"

"No." Said Batman.

"We think there might be another crime family making a move on Gotham that's about all we know." Said Charlie blurting it out in case Batman disappeared again.

"Try the Viti family of Chicago from what I can see they are our most likely people." Said Batman.

"Hey, um a friend of mine Misty was telling me how you saved her and my friend Emma. I just wanted to thank you." Said Charlie.

"No need to thank me." Said Batman before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Just out of curiosity do I get paid overtime for standing up here for so long?" Said Charlie.

Gordon raised an eyebrow at his question. "I think me not arresting you for talking with a wanted vigilante was enough?" Said Gordon a twinkle in his eye.

"Could I at least bring a lawn chair up here or something, it took him forever to get here."

"Some nights he doesn't even show up at all. I'd like to think it's cause he's busy."

"Why do you think he does it?"

"Who knows? People deal with tragedies in there lives in different ways." Said Gordon with a shrug.

"You know you still never answered my question about the lawn chair."

"Charlie I'm older than you and I've stood out here every night for the past couple of year I think you know my answer." Said Gordon heading back inside the building.

"Maybe we could get him like a Batphone or something it would be way easier." Said Charlie.

"Batphone?"

"Yeah we'll spray paint a cell phone black and put some wings on it."

"I don't think that would work very well." Said Gordon shaking his head. "Are you coming inside or not Charlie you have some research to do."

"I hate research." Mumbled Charlie as he followed Gordon inside.

**Well there you go, it's a longer chapter and a lot more stuff happens in it. Also don't forget to review please. **


	9. Snow

**A little bit of Todd in this chapter just to let you guys know.**

December came quickly in Gotham and soon it was only a few days till Christmas. Emma and Misty had finally decided they should at least start thinking of some ideas as to what Emma's wedding would be like and Emma's work on Wayne Manor was coming along nicely. The weather had actually gotten colder than usual for Gotham.

"It's bloody freezing out and I'm a Brit so that's really saying something." Said Misty as Emma and her rushed into the apartment.

"I know! It's also starting to snow it hardly ever snows this much here." Said Emma running over to the heater to turn it on.

"Well at least we got all the Christmas presents right?" Said Misty setting down all the shopping bags. "Tell me again why we got Charlie a lawn chair?"

"I have not idea he keeps harping about it. I have no idea what is wrong with the chairs down at MCU but it's Charlie so…" Said Emma with a shrug.

"You know you still never told me what you got the man who has everything." Said Misty going into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I actually found this book in the store I thought it was amusing. It's sort of a joke it's on a conspiracy theory that Bruce Wayne is Batman it's list a few other possible suspect but I just thought it was funny."

"They have a book on that?"

"Yeah I was talking to the guy at the book store he made the book and only has like twenty copies of it but he's trying to sell as many as they can before someone shuts him down, so it's a collector's item if you really think about it."

"Yes could you imagine though Bruce Wayne billionaire by day Batman by night? It's a hoot really." Said Misty with a laugh.

"It would be pretty strange." Said Emma flipping through the book. She shook her head it was after all improbable that Bruce would spend his time doing something like that right? Misty said something that took her away from pondering the notion further.

"Hey don't you have like a Christmas Party to go to tonight?"

"Yes, I was trying to forget about it, but I have to go I told Mrs. Henderson I would go and she was a client of mine so…"

"Hey do you think you can drop me off at Charlie's on the way their some of us actually like to have fun rather than put ourselves through such torture." Said Misty rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Sometimes the parties I go to can be sort of fun, for brief moments, Bruce…"

"Of course Bruce would make it better that man lightens your day love." Said Misty with a smirk.

"He's very enjoyable to be around and he's a good friend." Said Emma defensively.

"Bet he's not bad to snog either." Mumbled Misty and Emma threw pillow from the couch at her.

"I've already told you we're not talking about the Thanksmas fiasco again." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Okay but you never answered my question when I asked awhile back, we he at least a good snog."

"I'm getting married to Todd in less than five months Misty!" Said Emma turning slightly red like she always did whenever anyone mentioned Thanksmas.

"All you have to do is say yes or no. I promise I won't ask you for detail unless you are completely smashed." Said Misty with a shrug.

"Fine yes he was. And as you put it I haven't been 'smashed' since you came to visit five years ago and I don't plan to be that drunk anytime soon." Said Emma heading into her bedroom to get changed for the party.

"That's what the bachelorette party is for dearie!" Called Misty after her.

"Hey Misty that reminds me when you took the car a few nights ago did you put gas in it?"

"No. It's bad enough that I have to try to drive on the wrong side of the road and car just be lucky I didn't crash the damn thing."

"Right well I suppose we can take a cab." Said Emma picking out a nice green evening gown and shoes to match it.

8888

When she arrived at the party which was at Mrs. Hennson's rather nice mansion just outside of Gotham City limits, it was your usually Gotham elite sort of party.

People said hello to her and complemented her taste in design regarding some of the rooms in the house.

"Ms. Carpenter." Said a familiar voice she almost did not recognize because he didn't call her Emma. She turned to face the person who had called her. It was of course Bruce his usual fake smile he wore at any of these events and he was surrounded by at least three models.

"Mr. Wayne." Said Emma walking towards her.

"I was just telling these ladies that you might have to steal me away for a moment. I know earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about the library."

"I did." She said confused for a moment but she eventually got the hint. "Oh yes, right, sorry ladies I did need to talk to him about what books he would like me to purchase I suppose that would be a rather boring subject for you. I doubt you would be of much help." Said Emma taking Bruce by the arm starting to lead them away. The girls just sort of glared at her.

"Thank you." Bruce said in a whisper before turning back around for a moment to say. "I would love to hear more about you show later, Gina just give me a call." He said with a fake smile that only Emma knew was fake.

"Wait I don't have your number?" Said Gina calling after them.

"Keep walking pretend you didn't hear here." Whispered Bruce as they walked away.

"I can't believe you used me as a get away for a boring conversation." Emma whispered back. The two of them looked as though they were actually having a conversation like two business people rather than two people who knew each other so well.

"What makes you say it was boring?" Said Bruce waving to someone who had called him name. Emma just gave him a look and he said. "Yeah they were about as deep as a shower."

"I would have to agree with you Mr. Wayne." Said Lucius Fox coming over to join the pair.

"Mr. Fox this is Em-Ms. Carpenter she's re modeling Wayne Manor." Said Bruce introducing him.

"I suppose what you request for your house is a little more standard than what you usually ask me to make for you." Said Mr. Fox with a wry smile. Emma was feeling slightly left out at the shared joke between the two men.

"You could say that. Actually I don't have any requests really for the house." Said Bruce.

"Sounds like you have free reign Ms. Carpenter." Said Mr. Fox addressing her.

"Yeah, and he can't sue me when I paint one of the guest rooms pink with little ponies on it." Said Emma with a smirk.

"You better not." Said Bruce with a serious tone but he couldn't help but smiling a little.

"You're right rainbows would be so much better!" Said Emma pretending to look very excited at the prospect.

"I would kill you if you made any room in that house look like a six year old girl's room." Said Bruce rolling his eyes.

"I would like to see you try." She said with a smirk. "Well I believe it looks as though we have talked about paint swatches long enough, if you need me to save you from another herd of models I will be over by the bar."

"Enjoy your martini." He said as she left.

"So that's Emma." Said Lucius watching her leave.

"Yeah, she's something." Said Bruce with a smile.

Mr. Fox turned to look out the window they had been standing near. "It's starting to really come down out there."

"I probably should go. It's getting late." Said Bruce looking down at his watch.

"The lining I installed on the new suit should keep you pretty warm." Said Lucius knowing why Bruce had to leave. Bruce just nodded before heading out.

It was a few hours later before Emma tried to leave the party and it was close to being a blizzard outside. The phones lines and the power in the house had just gone out prompting everyone to leave. Most people had their drivers come to pick them up but Emma having no car was now cautiously walking down the drive trying not to slip in her high heels as she wrapped her coat around her tighter. She was looking of a cab or a pay phone which ever one she could find first. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter.

This had been a rather dumb idea she should have just stayed inside the manor instead of being stubborn and trying to find a cab. There was already a nice layer of snow on the ground and she felt as though she was getting frost bite in her toes. The wind whipped at her face as the snow continued to fall heavy around her. It was hard to see which direction she was going everything was covered in a blanket of white.

Despite how careful she was walking she still managed to slip on some black ice and fall flat on her back. She lay there for a moment it all happened so fast she was slightly disoriented she had felt like she had whip lash from the fall and her back was now sore and wet. She sat up and noticed her had broken the heel on her shoe.

"Great." She mumbled looking around her. There was no way she could walk all the way home. "Hello! Is anyone else out here!" She yelled into the wind in hopes someone heard her. She was about a mile outside of the city so the chances of anyone being out here were slim. But then she saw it. A dark figure looming against the sea of white.

"And now you're dying and death is coming for you." She mumbled to herself.

"What were you thinking?" Asked a gruff voice she had only ever heard once before in her life.

"I have no idea." She said her teeth chattering.

"That's obvious." Said Batman in an almost scolding tone.

"Hey, it's not like I'm so god damn damsel in distress or something it's not like I'm in danger all the time. I was arrested because of you!" She said getting up for some reason very angry with what the Batman was suggesting, that and yelling seemed to be helping her forget she was freezing to death.

"It is the second time I've had to come a save you." He said with what could almost be the ghost of a smile.

"Yes, well…damn it I lost my purse." Said Emma kneeling in the snow and beginning to shift through it.

"That's not a good idea, your going to freeze out here." Said Batman pulling her up out of the snow.

"Yeah except my house keys are their and my friend living there said she was going over to my friend Charlie's house which means I can't get home."

"Isn't there somewhere else I could take you?"

"I suppose since it's just about a mile back that way you could take me to Wayne Manor." Said Emma with a shrug. "You know where that is right?"

"Yes." Said Batman leading her over to where he had parked The Tumbler.

"Wait I have to get in that thing?" She said pointing at the car.

"Yes." Said Batman opening the doors and getting inside. Emma followed him and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Not much of a talker are you?" She said shivering and hugging her coat closer to her.

"People skills aren't exactly needed in my line of work." He said as he pushing some buttons on the command screen to turn the heat on in the vehicle as he began to drive over to Wayne Manor.

8888 Somewhere in Africa 8888

Todd Gellerman had been staying with the local villagers who were very grateful for his companies help.

"Mr. Todd you brother is here to see you." Said once of the local village children.

"My brother? I don't have a brother." Said Todd confused.

"Come on now Al it hurts to me to hear you say such things." Said a man in a suit pushing past the kid and coming into the room.

"Don't call me that." Said Todd with a grimace.

"Fine 'Todd' look I know you wanted to turn a new leaf and all but I didn't expect you to turn your back on the family brother. I helped you move to Gotham, help you set up your company helped you find a nice house and a nice girl but now I need you to return the favor."

"Look I already helped you ship the drugs now I've done my part leave me alone Mario." Said Todd waving his brother away.

"Fine, I've leave you alone but that's just what you're gonna be when you get back." Said Mario in a hinting tone.

"Don't you dare do anything to Emma, Mario!" Said Todd menacingly.

"I wasn't gonna, but I wouldn't be surprised if Wayne isn't doing things to her right now, if you know what I mean." Said Mario with a smirk.

"Emma's already told me she's just friend with Bruce and I trust her." Said Todd glaring at his brother.

"Yeah well they are pretty friendly." Said Mario pulling out some photos. "I've been having her followed I'm just looking out for you brother." He said handing them to Todd.

One was of Bruce and Emma laughing together over lunch at some diner, another was of them at Charlie's house kissing, and another was of Emma taking Bruce by the arm and dragging him into a store. "Look I love Emma and just want her to be…" Said Todd but Mario smacked him before he could finish.

"What happy? Don't give me that bull shit. Look the whole reason I found that girl for you in the first place was because she's a valuable asset."

"What do you mean asset?" Said Todd holding his stinging face.

"I mean she's got a storage unit with keys and blueprints to all the houses that belong to Gotham's elite and if we had a connection to her and could figure out the code for the unit we could break into the house and black mail the rich and wealthy it's just the thing we need to get out hands on Gotham. It's time the Viti's ruled more than just Chicago, brother."

"Why not just break in the shed your good at that kind of thing." Said Todd with a glare.

"Can't do that it would cause a panic and all the people would change their locks and security systems. Look the girl makes you happy right? Just get back to Gotham now and marry her before something happens to her, get it?" Said Mario grabbing Todd by the collar.

"You said it yourself she's a valuable asset you won't do anything to her." Said Todd with a grin thinking he had the upper hand.

"I don't think you understand what I'm willing to do to get my hands on this city Alberto don't underestimate me brother. Not to mention what would happen to you if ma and everyone else knew you've turned your back on your family." Said Mario looking very serious. Todd's grin had vanished.

"I can't leave until after I give out more vaccines."

"I'll take care of things here. The next flight out of this hell hole leaves in a week, I expect you to be on it. He's your tickets." Said Mario tossing them at Todd.

"Merry Christmas brother!" Said Mario as he slammed the door behind him. Todd picked up the ticket and also the pictures he said down and began to look at them more closely.

8888 Back at Wayne Manor 8888

Emma woke up to find two things very odd she was in a bed wrapped in about a thousand blankets and she was wearing an old t shirt and sweat pants and she had no idea how this had happened. She looked around the room and noticed it was dark except for a few candles. She figured out she was at Wayne Manor and was wearing some of Bruce's things because they smelled like him. Her thought were interrupted by someone coming into the room with a flashlight.

"Oh you're awake. For the record I didn't take your dress off." He said quickly.

Emma remembered she had been in Batman's car and was now somehow here. "Great I'm not sure I want to know who did." She mumbled.

"It was Alfred. We found you by the front door. Care to explain?"

"Oh it was rather dumb really I was walking in the snow and then Batman gave me a ride here cause I lost my purse and I must have fallen asleep in his tank thing and he must have dumped me on your doorstep."

"If it helps I think he rang the door bell first." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Is the power out still?" Said Emma pointing to the candles and flashlight.

"Yeah Wayne Manor and Wayne Enterprises have there own generators but when power goes out in the whole city the generators power is switched to Arkham, County and Gotham General."

"Oh that's very handy." Said Emma sitting up and pushing off the mountain of blankets. "Did you give me enough of these things?" She said untangling herself from one of them.

"I just wanted to make sure you stayed warm." Said Bruce helping her free herself.

"Thank you for the concern. What time is it?" Said Emma smiling. She was very comforted that Bruce had been so concerned about her well being.

"Around 6 in the morning." Said Bruce.

"I'm sorry I stole your bed then." Said Emma stretching. He noticed that despite the fact that the shirt and sweatpants where huge on her she still managed to look amazing.

"It's alright as you know the couch is pretty comfortable."

"Yeah it is." Said Emma running her fingers through her hair. "God I must look awful right now. Do you think Alfred might be able to drive me home?" Said Emma walking over to one of the windows to try and check the weather.

"That might be a problem." Said Bruce opening one of the thick curtains to show her the good layer of snow that was blocking half of the first floor window. "Before the power cut out they were saying it's the worst storm Gotham has had in 40 years."

"No kidding." She said with a laugh. "That means I'm stuck here."

"Oh come on it's not the end of the world. I'm not that awful to be stuck with." Said Bruce with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah that's what you think." Said Emma teasing him back.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Don't forget to review please.**


	10. Still Snow

**Sorry it's been like forever since I updated I've been really busy with school and stuff with my family and thus not being able to go near a computer but now I have the time so here is an update. **

Emma and Bruce made there way to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Eventually after some searching they found some pop tarts because Alfred had not had time to go to the store recently so there were not many choices.

"I think the last time I had a pop tart was back in Highschool." Said Emma unwrapping hers.

"Really I would have thought at least college, I lived off these in college."

"You're a billionaire who went to an ivy league school didn't you buy a meal card?" Said Emma with a laugh.

"Yeah but I was lazy so…" Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Well I suppose I could still get some work done today." Said Emma looking out into the hallway.

"Oh come on take the day off."

"I wonder if the painters left there equipment I would feel so much better at least getting that one room painted, otherwise it's going to bother me all day." Said Emma getting of the counter she had been sitting on.

"You nearly died last night from freezing to death an now you want to go and paint a room. Take a break, relax." Said Bruce following her down the hallway.

"I can't now that I've already though about it I will just keep thinking about it." Said Emma going into one of the rooms in the house. "Oh good they did leave it." She said getting out one of the tarps and starting to spread it across the floor.

"You are a strange woman." He said helping her with the tarp.

"Hey you're the one who always has to go into work at god awful hours Mr. I don't have to do anything for Wayne Enterprises but for some reason always have to go into work at 10 at night and not get back till 2 in the morning." She said with a smirk.

"Alright point taken." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then again at least last night you weren't out working otherwise you wouldn't have been there to answer the door when I was dropped there unconscious."

Bruce let out a laugh. "Yeah good thing I suppose."

"I bet Misty is freaking out right now." Said Emma opening up one of the paint cans.

"Charlie probably too, she would have called him on his cell since the phone lines are dead after she realized you fell and lost your purse."

"How did you know I fell and that's how I lost my purse?" Said Emma looking at him strangely.

"Lucky guess, what color is this?" Said Bruce looking at the paint.

"Golden sage. It's a greenish gold." She said not pressing the matter, if Bruce didn't want to talk about it there was no use trying to grill him about it.

They spend most of the morning and afternoon painting the room, which was nice because it keep them busy and they talked most of the time while they worked. They were almost done with the room when they decided to take a little break they were sitting in the middle of the room looking at there handy work.

"Yes well you were right it is a greenish gold color." Said Bruce.

"Of course I was do you know how many paint samples I have looked at in my life time?" She said turning to look at him.

"Speaking of paint you have a little on you cheek." He said reaching up to wipe it away however since some of the paint on his hands hadn't dried he only ended up getting more paint on her face.

"Hey you did that on purpose." She said glaring at him.

"No I really didn't." He said with a laugh which was cut short by Emma taking some of the wet paint from the lid of the can and wiping it on his face.

"There now we are even." She said with a smirk.

"Oh so that's the way it's going to be now." Said Bruce reaching for one of the paint cans and scooping up a handful of paint.

"Bruce Wayne don't you dare!" Said Emma with a warning tone however her warning was not heeded and Bruce threw some of the paint at her.

"Really it's actually a very nice color on you." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Really I think it might look better on you." Said Emma reaching for another can and throwing some paint at Bruce.

"Alright now you're just asking for it this is war." Said Bruce grabbing another can of paint.

Alfred could hear laughter coming from one of the rooms in Wayne Manor which was something that was not heard often in the mansion so naturally he went to investigate. What he found was Emma and Bruce both covered in paint throwing handfuls of paint at each other.

"Now I can see why you hire painters Ms. Emma." Said the butler with a wry smile.

"For the record he started it." She said pointing at Bruce with a laugh.

"I did not." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Well Ms. Emma given Master Wayne's childhood when he used to say he didn't start it he usually did so I would probably have to agree with your earlier statement. On the other hand I don't really care who started it but I think it's time someone finished it."

"I think we're about to get a time out." Said Bruce jokingly, it had been awhile since Alfred had seen him in such high spirits.

"Even though the two of you may have been acting like children it may come as a surprise to you but we are all adults here I highly doubt a time out would be something either of you need right now." Said Alfred with a smile.

"I know at least I need a shower." Said Emma looking at her paint soaked clothes.

"Well ladies first." Said Bruce also becoming away of the fact that he was covered in paint.

Emma then left the room to go and take a shower. And Alfred just gave Bruce a look.

"I really didn't start it Alfred." Said Bruce.

"I really don't care about that Master Wayne what does however worry me is the fact that I haven't see you this happy in a very long time and I can only wonder what will happen come May 15th or when Mr. Gellerman gets back."

"Nothing Alfred she gets married and then she's off to Chile or where ever the hell in South America he's taking her."

"I take it you didn't find anything incriminating about Mr. Gellerman then?"

"No he's clean and she's happy with him that's the end of the story."

"Yes well though I am a little bias I had sort of hoped you would find something on the man, after all Ms. Emma is a delightful woman and she makes you very happy."

"Yeah well you and me both Alfred, but I didn't so it's best just to enjoy our time together as friends."

"I suppose so Master Wayne." Said Alfred leaving the room but he passed in the doorway for a moment before. "I would also just like to point out that if you had listen to me before we won't be having to deal with this sort of thing right now."

"Yes Alfred I get the 'I told you so'." Said Bruce rolling his eyes. He to left the room and went to use one of the other showers in the house after grabbing a change of clothes from his bedroom. When he got out of the shower he went into the room where they had put some of the furniture and found Emma wearing another one of this t shirt and sweats and sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and notice she looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Lots of things. Like how if Misty called Charlie and they find my purse in the snow they might put out a missing persons report and then when they realize I'm here they press with find out and then well they will naturally have a field day."

"Well it's not that big a deal we just tell them the truth."

"That we're just friend, right, people will still talk." Said Emma.

"Just be sure you talk to your fiancé before they do."

"I would if I had my cell phone. I really hope someone finds my purse."

"Yeah, what else where you thinking about something else seems to be bothering you."

"I was thinking of visiting my father. It's been a long time but I don't think I could go by myself, if I went could you come with me?"

"Sure I mean if you're worried about the press I'm not sure it's a good idea but, if you want me to I will come with you."

"I want you to. I just keep thinking if I'd ever be able to forgive him for what he's done."

"I'm not the best person to ask, I'm not very good at forgiving people. Too much anger." He said with a sigh.

"I wish I could feel something toward my father but I don't he's like a stranger to me I don't even remember really what he looks like. I just sort of blocked it all out. I do that a lot I pretend like nothings wrong."

"Sometimes you have to, it's easier."

"Right it is, I'm just not sure if it's right."

"Nothing is ever entirely right or wrong."

"I wonder how long it will take before we won't be snowed in." Said Emma looking at one of the windows and changing the subject. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering a little.

"Probably a couple of days, are you alright?" He said looking concerned.

"Yeah just some chills." She said with a shrug. However as Bruce looked closer he noticed she was paler than normal. Emma noticed her concern. "Really Bruce I'm fine, I'm just a little cold."

Bruce however did not seem to be listening and put a hand to her forehead. "Emma you're burning up I think you have a fever."

"Really it's fine." Said Emma however she was not really feeling fine at all. Since she had been sitting on the couch she felt like she had chills and her stomach was feeling queasy.

"I think you should go lie down." Said Bruce helping her up. However standing made her stomach slosh and she felt even more nauseous.

"Okay maybe I am not exactly feeling myself." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

"You probably caught the flu or something." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bedroom.

"I feel bad taking your bed again."

"Trust me I don't mind if you do, especially since you're sick." Said Bruce setting her down in the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Alfred who entered the room.

"Emma's just not feeling well." Said Bruce.

"Would you like me to make some soup the power is back on in the city?" Said Alfred.

"No thank you Alfred I think I'm just going to get some sleep." Said Emma suddenly feeling very tired.

Emma sleep most to the night and next day she would wake from time to time and Bruce would always be there if she needed anything. It was all kind of a daze to her because she was still feverish and had also gotten sick a few times to the point where she thought there was nothing left in her stomach apparently she had been wrong.

"I'm sure this is exactly the way you wanted to spend your holidays." She said with a groan as Bruce let her hair down again and took the trash can away.

"Yeah well what are friends for? At least your doing this ,cause your sick and not cause your drunk." He said handing her a glass of water.

"God I'm really sorry about this." She said leaning back against the pillows.

"Don't worry about it just get some rest. I'm here if you need anything." He said noticing she was already drifting off to sleep.

"Mhm, you're so sweet." She said reaching up to touch his cheek. "That's why I love you…" She mumbled settling into the covers and quickly falling asleep. Bruce reminded himself that she did in fact have a fever and was probably dehydrated and thus not acting herself.

"How is she doing?" Asked Alfred entering the room.

"She a little better." Said Bruce touching her forehead again. "Her fever's gone down, she uh threw up again, told me she loves me, you know the usual." He said with yawn.

"She said she loves you?"

"She's a little delusional right now."

"Right well perhaps she's not the only one who needs some rest." Said Alfred noticing how tired Bruce looked.

"I've been sleeping in the arm chair we brought in here it's not so bad." Said Bruce stretching. He also reached out a tucked a stray stand of hair that had fallen on Emma's face behind her ear.

"Charlie also called and said he is glad to know that Ms. Emma is safe and that he will pass on the news to Misty so she stops freaking out." Said Alfred.

"Alright good." Said Bruce slouching down in the chair trying to get comfortable. He was soon fast asleep.

When Emma woke up she had not idea if it was night or day because of the curtains in the room made it dark no matter what. She was feeling much better but still slightly weak probably because she hadn't eaten in awhile. She looked over at the armchair that was beside the bed and noticed Bruce was sleeping there. She couldn't help but smile he looked so peaceful.

"He's been there almost the whole time you know." Said Alfred from the doorway.

"He worries too much about me." Said Emma with a small smile. She got up out of bed and shook him lightly trying to wake him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked sleeply.

"Yeah, um why don't you get some rest in your own bed you look really tired."

"Do you want me to get Alfred to get you something to eat?"

"I think I can manage asking him myself. You've done a very good job taking care of me Bruce. The least I can do is let you sleep in your own bed." She said with a small smile.

"Okay if you need…" Said Bruce getting into bed.

"I need you to get some rest, I'll be fine." She said walking towards the doorway where Alfred stood. She went out into the hall and slowly closed the door behind her.

"You know he really does care a great deal for you Ms. Emma." Said Alfred looking over at her.

"I've realized." She said fiddling with her engagement ring on her finger. "Is it bad that I don't miss him?"

"Miss whom?"

"Todd, I mean he's been gone of a couple of months and yet I haven't really thought much about him. I suppose we never really see each other much when he is home and well I've been busy and Misty here and all the stuff going on here, I guess that must be why?"

"Was that a rhetorical question Ms. Emma?"

"Yeah just thinking out loud a guess. Usually when I was confused about something I would go and visit my therapist but was transferred to work at Arkham a few years back never really wanted to go there."

"What are you confused about Ms. Emma besides well not missing you fiancé but I suppose you just sorted that out when you were justifying it."

"Do you think Bruce and I have gotten too close, I mean I know we are friends but…" Said Emma her brow knitting in confusion. "Well I suppose we have but it's not a bad thing I mean I still love my fiancé and Bruce is just a very reliable person, I trust him, and he's like Charlie only I haven't known him as long."

"Seems as though you are able to answer all your own questions Ms. Emma." Said Alfred getting out a can of soup from the cupboard.

"Yeah so it would seem." Said Emma with a bitter laugh. Alfred however did not have time to question this statement because the phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, Ms Misty she is right here." He said into the phone. "It's for you."

"Hi Misty." Said Emma into phone.

"Hi yourself you daft woman trying to walk home in the middle of a blizzard."

"None of this would have happened if you had just put gas in the car!"

"If you didn't nearly die I might be angry at you for being so accusatory. But anyway they say the snow should be down enough by the day after Christmas so I guess we won't be spending the holidays together after all, unless you have a pair of snow shoes hidden in the house."

"No I can't say I've even needed them till now, sorry Misty I don't think I have any."

"That's too bad. So what's it like having Bruce Wayne play doctor for you."

"Not funny Misty. No but he was really sweet, I was asleep a lot, he kept my hair out of my face when I was throwing up, he took good care of me."

"Have you tired calling Todd yet he's probably freaking out cause I called him when we couldn't find you."

"No I haven't I probably should though, except I don't have my cell so I can't call him. Oh that reminds me I lost my purse I need you to cancel my credit cards and…"

"I took the liberty of doing all that for you already Ms. Emma." Said Alfred.

"Actually never mind Alfred already did…hey Misty I'll call you back I'm starving and I really want to eat."

"Alright Happy Christmas."

"Yes Merry Christmas to you too." Said Emma hanging up the phone. "Alfred thanks for doing that."

"It was not a problem Ms. Emma."

"Hey isn't tonight Christmas Eve?"

"Yes it is."

"Well it's just I've noticed that you don't have any decorations up, do you not have any?"

"There are a few in some boxes in the attic that we were able to save from the fire but usually Master Wayne does not put up any decorations. The holidays are hard on people who don't have much family."

"No I can understand that, but maybe we could spread a little Yule tide cheer right?" Said Emma with a smile.

"A wonderful idea Ms. Emma." Said the butler also with a smile.

**Well hope you enjoyed don't forget to review.**


	11. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Another chapter. Thanks to all of those people who reviewed! Also if you have not read The Killing Joke you totally should it's a great batman comic! Also sorry it took so long to update i was having trouble logging in to Fanfiction.**

Bruce got out of bed and began to stretch rubbing his neck which had been sore from sleeping in the chair most of the night. He also noticed that he was in the bed now and did vaguely remembered Emma telling him he could sleep there he had been really tired and was slowly waking up.

It was then that he heard music, which was odd because he didn't think Alfred would be the type to put on music when he was sleeping. The song sounded like it was Walking in a Winter Wonderland. He made his way down the hall curious as to the source of the sound. When he enter into a room that had once been empty he noticed a sofa, table and portable radio where in the room along with Emma who was putting ornaments on a fake plant that was going to in the entryway. There was a fire in the fireplace and Emma was humming along to the tune. He stood in the doorway not sure if he was in fact awake. However it was confirmed that he was in fact conscious when someone pinched him on the arm.

"It looked like you needed that." Said Alfred with a wry smile before bringing another box of decorations over to Emma.

"Thanks Alfred." She said setting the box down next to her. She then turned her attention to Bruce "I hope you don't mind it's just well you didn't have any decorations up and well at Charlie's house Christmas was always a big deal and I some used putting all this stuff up. It just felt weird not to."

"No it's alright." Said Bruce coming over to the "tree" and looking at the box of ornaments.

"Alfred said the snowplow guy called and said they are clearing to roads so that means I can go home tomorrow." Said Emma. Bruce just nodded because he thought he heard the phone ring but no one was answering it. Emma noticed this and clarified. "Yeah it's been ringing off the hook apparently they found my purse and then that got people wondering where I was and when they call my house well… Misty answered and they probably woke her up so she just told them I was here so naturally that got to the reporters and well now they won't stop calling."

"I sorry about that."

"Don't be it's your house you're the one who has to deal with the phone ringing constantly."

"There going to be bothering you to."

"True but we just answer there questions and they will go away. If we don't say anything the stories will just start brewing. We just tell them we're just friends which we are so it's not a crime."

"Yeah…" Said Bruce though Emma could tell he wasn't really listening. He was looking at the star in it's book and nostalgic expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just remember every year we used to have a huge tree and my dad would let me climb up the latter with him and help him put the star on top."

"Really me and Charlie used to always fight over who got to put the star on top, mind you we didn't need a latter but I always won, I guess it's cause they wanted me to feel like I had something important to do and to keep me from thinking about my parents."

"You can do it." Said Bruce handing her the star.

"No I think you should, from what Alfred tells me you haven't had a real Christmas in years." Said Emma trying to hand it back to him.

"No really I don't want to." Said Bruce not taking it.

"Are you afraid of living a memory?"

Bruce let out a laugh once again sharing a private joke only he seemed to know. "Trust me I have learned to deal with my fears."

"Alright. How about we do it together then?" Said Emma still holding out the star.

"Okay." Said Bruce taking it in his hand as well. They then both reached up and put the star on the tree. They were both looking at the tree but once they were done they both looked at each other. Emma felt herself lean closer for a moment before she the remembered what she was doing and quickly pulled back. "Well we should probably see what else is in this box." She said turning her attention to the decorations.

"Sounds good." Said Bruce also heading for the box.

88888

Overall it was a wonderful Christmas and both Emma and Bruce had fallen asleep on the couch talking about there childhood and Chirstmases past. But now the roads had been cleared which meant Emma was able to be driven home by Bruce. However a surprise was waiting for them when they got to her apartment. There were reporters and new cameras and photographers everywhere and they were now swarming the car after they parked.

Both Emma and Bruce got out of the car attempting to make there way through the crowd to the front door.

"Is it true you are having an affair with Bruce Wayne?" shouted one reported.

"No Ms. Carpenter and I are strictly friends." Answered Bruce.

"What about your finace?" asked another reporter.

"What about him from what I can tell me and Todd are still engaged. Did he tell you otherwise?" Replied Emma really just wanting to get to her apartment.

"Who's clothes are you wearing?"

"Mine. But I could every well let her stay in a snow covered dress that she almost froze to death in could I? And for the record I was not in the room when she changed out of said dress and into said clothes." Said Bruce with his usual charming smile.

"How did you end up at Mr. Wayne's manor anyway?"

"I was out in the snow when a Dark Knight rescued me, he must have know I would be safe there." Said Emma with a smile still trying to make there way to the door. However none of the other reporters got to ask anymore question because a water balloon fell from the building completely destroying one of the news cameras.

"Oi you better get out of here you bloody buzzards cause there's plenty more where that came from!" Shouted someone in a British accent. Emma looked up to see Misty sticking her head out the window of the apartment holding another water balloon threateningly. She took this as her opportune moment to escape.

"Go back to the car I'll be fine." She said to Bruce heading back over to her apartment while Misty and the camera man exchanged some choice phrases. When Emma got to the door in the hall however she realized that she could not open it because she did not have the key. "Misty open up!" She shouted.

Misty quickly ended her shouting match and came to open it. "Well hope you're Christmas was at least Merry." Said Misty when she opened the door.

"It was nice." Said Emma going to sit down on the couch. She was thinking again, about her and Bruce. It just keep popping into her head every now and then. In fact Emma was beginning to realize that when ever Bruce was not around and even sometimes when he was she seemed to be thinking about him.

"What's on you mind?"

"Do you think Bruce and I are too close to be friends?"

"Well love you did spend a few days at his house and are wearing his clothes. Not that it would be a bad thing of course I like Bruce, probably better then Todd actually."

"You haven't even met Todd."

"Yeah but I don't like the sound of his name…Todd who names there child Todd?" Said Misty pondering the thought.

"Well I'm not going to call off the wedding because you don't like my fiancé's name. And yes Bruce is a good friend but Todd is my fiancé!" Said Emma raising her voice even though she had no idea why.

"Haven't you ever noticed you never say that you love Todd, I mean the reason shouldn't just be cause he's your fiancé."

"I do love him!" Said Emma defensively. Oh course she loved him she was going to marry him after all. That was what people did they found someone they could tolerate and then they date for awhile and then they move in together and then they get married that was how things went.

"Him? Which him?" Said Misty raising an eyebrow.

"My fiancé!"

"Todd?"

"Yes, Todd him, Todd my fiancé the man I'm going to marry!" Said Emma.

"The man you love?"

"God! Misty I'm exhausted I don't have time to play these games with you." Said Emma taking a blanket that was near the couch and putting it over her head.

"I'm just saying it's something to think about. I mean sometime people find someone they like better than the someone they already have. It's not a crime."

"I can't, it wouldn't be right. Todd is a great guy a girl would be lucky to marry someone like him. He's smart, kind and he really cares about me. I would be a fool to throw all that away because I met someone who's also smart, and really sweet, and…no Bruce and I are just friends!" She said getting up from the couch and walking around the room.

"Honey you forgot attractive, charming and billionaire." Said Misty with a smirk.

"Misty I'm serious." Said Emma glaring at her friend.

"Alright fine you're not attracted to Bruce."

"Well okay I admit I am a little bit attracted to him but I'm certainly not in love with him." Said Emma more thinking out loud than anything else.

"I never said anything about you being in love with him but at least your not in denial about the fact that you are attracted to him." Said Misty looking at her friend with worry.

"Right okay then. I'm just going to get some sleep." Said Emma heading off to the bedroom her mind still spinning from her revelation.

88888

It had been about a week since Christmas. Rumors were still flying around about the whole Emma and Bruce thing but for the most part people didn't question it and the reporters were leaving them alone for the most part. Emma had finally built up the courage to face her father. So there they stood in front of Gotham County Prison, her and Bruce ready to go at talk with her father. When they entered the visiting room Emma turned to Bruce.

"Could you wait out here, I'll go in alone."

"Alright sure. Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll just have to see." She said with a small smile. She and Bruce had been acting normal around each other despite Emma's discussion with Misty. Emma would rather pretend it never happened.

They had given her a private room so her and her father could talk alone. Charlie had been kind enough to arrange for it. When she entered the room she paused near the door for a moment. The man before he was someone she did not recognize. He had short graying hair and a small beard up his arm ran a few prison tattoos and his had a tough yet remorseful expression on his face. He's eyes seemed to light up when he saw her.

"God you look so much like your mother. You've really grown up."

"Yeah I wouldn't know, I don't remember much of my mother, except that you killed her." Said Emma with a hard glare.

"Hey, if you came here to argue with me about that just turn around and walk back out that door. There ain't nothing I can say that will change the horrible things I did I know that so I don't plan on try'n any time soon. I just wanted to see you see how you're doin'" He said anger in his voice for a moment but it faded by the end of the sentence.

"Okay fine." Said Emma sitting down in the chair across from him. He was after all right there was nothing she could do about what he had already done. "But before I talk about me I just want to know one thing. Why? Why did you do it?"

Her father let out a sigh rubbing the back of his head with a cuffed hand. "I though you would ask that. I've thought a lot about it. I did it because the thought of her with another man killed me so I wanted to make sure that couldn't happen, if I could have her no one else could. It was selfish and cowardice is what is was. I never even thought about her you know? What made her happy, I only thought about myself."

"You really have thought a lot about this."

"Yeah well in a place like this not much else to do is there?" He said with a dark laugh. "So I know I have no right ask'n but any men in your life I see someone standing outside."

"Oh that's Bruce, I asked him to come with me." Said Emma with a smile. Looking over at Bruce who she could see standing near the door trough the small window in the door.

"Ah well he's a smart man asking you to marry him." Said Emma's father looking at the ring on her finger.

"Oh we're not…I'm engaged to a man named Todd, Todd Gellerman." Said Emma quickly.

"I see." Said her father looking at her intensely. Harry Carpenter had noticed something that made him uncomfortable. When his daughter had mentioned this man Bruce she smiled and looked over at the man what he guessed was a look of admiration however when she mentioned her fiancé she had not such reaction. "And do you love this Todd man you're marring because it is important to love the person you plan to spend the rest of your life with."

"Yes, I do." Said Emma glaring at her father. She was rather tired of people asking her this and it especially bother her that he was asking.

"You know one thing you learn in prison is when people are lying. I must say you're pretty good at it but no cigar Em…"

"Don't call me Em. Like we are friends! You don't know anything about me! You have no right…" She started anger rising in her.

Harry but up a hand telling her to stop. "Look alright I'm sorry but do you know what I'm really sorry for that I just now realized?"

"No what?" Said Emma her arms crossed as she stood up from where she sat.

"I'm sorry that because of me and what happened with your mother, I'm sorry that it made you afraid to be in love. You're afraid of love because of me." Said Harry looking past his daughter at the man, Bruce who was now right near the window looking in on them. Harry noticed that the man looked worried, he must have heard Emma shouting, but besides worried Harry noticed the way this man looked at his daughter and it was a look that showed his daughter meant the world to this man. "And that man over there. He loves you I can tell I can see it in the way he looks at you and I think you feel the same way but you are afraid so you stay with this Todd guy probably because it's the safest bet but let me tell you…"

"I think I've heard enough. I don't think I'll be visiting again. And you don't know the first thing about me because you murdered my mother and you don't know a thing about love because you murdered the only thing you really loved!" Said Emma tears falling down her face. She hadn't even noticed Bruce had entered the room until she felt an arm around her waist and someone say in a quiet voice "Come on I think we should go."

He then ushered Emma out of the room but paused for a second when he heard Emma's father say his name.

"Bruce right?"

"Bruce you don't have to listen to anything that man has to say." Said Emma as Bruce opened the door to let her out.

"I just want to know what he has to say to me." Said Bruce letting her out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"Look I don't know what you said to make her so upset but…" Started Bruce glaring at the man in front of him but he was interrupted.

"She's making a mistake and you know it."

"What?" Said Bruce beginning to think this man might very well be insane.

"I said she's making a mistake. It's my fault really, she shouldn't be marrying that Todd guy."

"He makes her happy…" Said Bruce firmly.

"Does he?" Said Harry raising his eyebrows. "Have you told her how you felt because if you did…"

"Emma was right I really don't have to listen to anything you have to say." Said Bruce opening to door to leave.

"It's just something to consider." Harry called after him.

"What did he say?" Asked Emma once Bruce got into the hall.

"Nothing important. Do you want me to drive you home now?"

"Yeah sure that would be great." Said Emma wiping her eyes. "Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Really Bruce thank you for coming with me, it meant a lot to me."

"Anytime." Said Bruce with a smile as they left the prison.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Sorry if it kind of jumped around but I had to get ready for the next chapter when a certain someone comes back to Gotham. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Todd's Back

**Finally I have been able to get a hold of the computer to update. Hope you enjoy.**

Todd Gellerman had just flagged down a taxi. It was early many two, three in the morning and he was exhausted. He had been on so many different flight and delayed on so many different airports he did not know the exact number but all he wanted to do was get home to Emma. Emma had been on his mind a lot lately and although he told himself it didn't bother him those pictures his brother had show him had been driving him crazy. The thought of a man like Wayne being close to he bothered him to no end. He knew he should probably confront her about it but it could wait until later. The fact that she hadn't bother to tell him however was eating away at him, could she really have fallen in love with another man while he was away?

Once in the cab he said down and made polite conversation with the driver.

"Do you make a lot of money at times like this?"

"Yeah sometime, mostly people coming home from these late parties." Said the driver with a shrug. "What made you come to a shit hole like Gotham?"

"Oh actually I live here, came home from Africa."

"Ah, well that must make this place look pretty good." Said the cabbie with a laugh.

"I guess." Replied Todd not really listening he heard cop sirens and turned about to notice they were coming from behind him. He also noticed a black car if you could even call it that it was actually more like a tank and it was coming right for them and fast. The driver looked in his rearview mirror and noticed the fast approaching vehicle and quickly swerved to the side of the road however it was not fast enough and the back of the cab was clipped by the tank. The cab spun in a circle from the impact and the black tank was gone as about four squad cars followed in pursuit. The driver and Todd got out of the car to assess the damage.

"Fuck, are you okay man?" Asked the cabbie looking over at Todd and then turning his attention to his smashed up cab.

"Yeah, fine. I don't have to pay for that do I?"

"Nah. It's gonna have to come out of my pocket, after all bats don't carry change do they?" Said the cabbie with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah not kidding. But hey if he can afford a tank like that he must be getting the money from somewhere."

"I tell you what though crimes gone down in this city cause of a nutter like him. Whatever if is he's doin it's doin right."

"Or he's just taking out the lowlife and making the other crazies crazier. Take The Joker for instance."

"True. Hey do you want me to call another cab for yea?"

"Nah I think I'll just walk my apartment is about a block away." Said Todd opening the trunk to take out his bag.

"Okay, take care." The cabbie called after him.

"Good luck with your car." Said Todd and he rolled his suitcase along the ground. As Todd walked along the sidewalk he rubbing his neck. He had a little bit of whip lash but nothing to serious; he just really wanted to get home. He was just so tired and he realized it more as the adrenaline subsided. He noticed it was beginning to get lighter out so perhaps it was not as early as he thought it was. He finally reached the steps leading up to his apartment. He turned the key as was enter the room setting his stuff down in the living room. He didn't even notice Misty was asleep on the couch until she screamed and attacked him.

"Think you going to break into this house you crazy bastard! My friends a cop and he's going to put your arse in jail so fast." Said Misty punching him in the face.

"What the hell I live here! Who the hell are you?" yelled Todd he was really not having the best of days right now.

Misty paused in her attack and looked at one of the pictures on the wall of Emma and her fiancé, then she looked back at Todd and said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were Todd, we've only every spoken on the phone. I'm Misty."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Said Todd rubbing his face. "Nice right hook too." He said sitting down on the couch were Misty had been sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"Really it's okay it's not the worst thing that's happened to me today, speaking of which what time is it?"

"5 in the morning I would say."

"Were's Emma." Said Todd looking around the room wondering where she could be at this hour.

"I believe she's over at Bruce's house."

"What she doing over there at this time?" Said Todd trying to sound casual even though he felt his blood boil.

"I don't know you could always call her." Said Misty with a shrug.

So Todd did just that. He went over to the phone and called Emma on her cell. However it was not Emma who answered the phone.

"Miss Emma is unavailable at the moment may I take a message or would you like me to tell her whom is calling?" Said a man on the other line.

"Who's this!?" Said Todd losing his patients.

"Alfred Pennyworth, Sir."

"Wayne's butler? Why are you answering my fiancé's cell phone?"

"Well Miss Emma left her phone on the counter. I do believe she is attempting to get Master Wayne to wake up because they were planning to go down to the quarry today to pick out some granite for the bathroom countertop."

"Right well could you get her on the phone please." Said Todd with a sigh. Of course she would be at Wayne's house, he thought to himself.

Emma went to the phone when she heard Alfred call her.

"Who is it?" She asked when she came into the kitchen.

"Your fiancé, Miss Emma."

"Todd?" Said Emma surprised he would be calling.

"Yes. Shall I go and make sure Master Wayne is actually awake."

"Yes thank you Alfred." Said Emma before she picked up the phone. "How are things in Africa?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm in the living room." Said Todd.

"What? You're home. Oh that's great I would come over there but I have to do some stuff with work." Said Emma.

"It's okay, I'm pretty tired."

"How was your flight?" Asked Emma to Todd as Bruce entered the room looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Awful and I've been to so many airports it's not even funny. It's good to be home though. I had to go to so many flights..." Answered Todd. Emma however wasn't really listening because she noticed Bruce mouthing to her "Who it is?" She mouthed back "Todd.". "And then after they transferred me to another airline cause of snow is Chicago and then I finally got home and you wouldn't believe this but Batman crashed into the taxi cab I was in…"

"Wait did you just say Batman hit you're taxi?" Said Emma now listening to what Todd was saying.

"Yeah it his big tank thing. I'm okay though. Thanks for asking." Said Todd sounding a little hurt. Bruce who had been listing to what Emma was saying let out a laugh. He had been feeling kind of bad about accidentally clipping that taxi but now for some reason knowing it had been Emma's fiancé made him kind of glad be had. He wished he had gotten a better look at the guy.

"You should invite him over here for breakfast and then he can come to the quarry if he wants. I'm sure you want to spend time with him and I'd love to meet him." Said Bruce the minute the idea had popped into his head.

"I'm sure he's really tired." Said Emma to Bruce.

"Wait, are you talking to Wayne, what are you talking about?" Said Todd with interest.

"He's invited you to the manor for breakfast and then wants you to come to the quarry with us. I just assumed you were too tired."

"Nah it's fine. I actually want to met this guy, and spend so time with you of course." Said Todd.

So it was settled. Alfred went to go and pick up Todd while Bruce changed into a tee shirt and slacks. Emma sat in the kitchen waiting for everyone to arrive, however for some reason she had a bad feeling about today. She had been thinking about the reaction of the two men and it worried her. However she did not have much time to ponder the idea because Todd entered the kitchen.

"Sweetheart how have you been?" Said Todd giving her a peck on the lips.

"Good, I'm surprised you're not too tired." She said looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine plus when do you get a chance to eat in Bruce Wayne's kitchen?" Said Todd with a smile as he looked around the room.

"Just about every day. Can't say I use what's going to be the dinning room much." Said Bruce with a smile as he entered the room. To most people it would seem like a friendly smile however Emma noticed it was his fake one the one he used at parties and things like that.

"I would imagine so. Well this is the famous Bruce Wayne?" Said Todd reaching out a hand for him to shake.

"In the flesh. You know Todd Emma's told me so much about you." Said Bruce shaking the man's hand. Emma noticed it was more and attempt on both parties to try and brake the other's hand. Not to mention Bruce had just completely lied she had told him next to nothing about Todd.

"Really? Hasn't said much about you." Said Todd sizing the other man up. Bruce happened to be about a few inches taller than him.

"Well you have been in Africa, saving lives from what I hear. Alfred do you think you could find us something to eat?" Said Bruce to the butler who had been watching the exchange and probably noticing the same things Emma had been.

"Oh course Master Wayne." Said Alfred looking in the pantry.

"I'll just take a blueberry muffin if there are still some in there." Said Emma to Alfred.

"You seem to know your way around here pretty well." Said Todd to Emma.

"Yes well Bruce has been kind enough to offer me food when I am working. So how was Africa?" Asked Emma changing the subject.

"Alright." Said Todd answering the question but then turning his attention to Bruce. "So what exactly do you do for your company Mr. Wayne?"

"Me this and that. Basically a whole lot of nothing." Said Bruce with a smile. "My company makes a pretty sizable income though, but your company seems to be doing good."

"Well not all of us have quite the trust fund that you do." Said Todd.

Emma was not very happy with either of them right now. Between Bruce's backhanded complement and Todd's snide remark it was getting rather old. Todd was at least tired so he sort of had an excuse but still both of them where acting extremely immature.

"I'm going to see what's taking Alfred so long." She said leaving the two of them alone.

"Well, you and Emma seem to spend a lot of time together." Said Todd.

"Yeah, turns out we have a lot in common. Great girl, well why am I tell you this after all you're the one who's going to marry her you already know." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Yeah I am."

"So Emma tells me you have family in Chicago?"

"Got a few brother and such yeah." Said Todd.

"Must be nice to have such a close family."

"We're not that close anymore." Said Todd. The interrogation of sorts between the two men continued as Emma stood in the pantry with Alfred.

"God there both being awful Alfred you're lucky you're in here." Said Emma with a huff.

"I would apologize for Master Wayne, he's been up late working."

"I guess Todd has too but really, I don't know what has gotten into them!"

"I believe the best word to describe it would be testosterone, Miss Emma."

"Yes, well it's certainly going to be a long day."

And it was. Bruce and Todd continued to attack and interrogate each other all day and Emma was thankful when the arrived back at the manor and she could leave. Todd was already in the car but Emma needed to grab her sketchbook before leaving. Bruce noticed she didn't look very happy, he had a feeling he knew what was bothering her.

"You're angry." He said as more of a statement than anything else as he watched her fumble for her keys in her purse.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Look I know you were trying to be nice but really Bruce that was uncalled for. I know Todd wasn't much better but really I know you and I can tell when you're not being sincere."

"I admit it did get a little out of hand but I'm sorry I really just don't like the guy." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Why, what's wrong with him?!" Said Emma her patients completely shot.

"Why do I have to have a reason. I just don't like him." Said Bruce defensively.

"You didn't even try to get to know him, you just interrogated him! You two were both on step away from trying to beat answers out of each other! And when I went to the bathroom a few hours ago I talked to Misty on the phone and she say that's you were both being pricks and you know what I agree with her!" Said Emma storming out the door and slamming it behind her. However a few moments later she opened it again. "I'll be over tomorrow with fabric for the curtains!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her again.

Bruce had a feeling Todd was about to get a similar conversation on the car ride home.

"She makes a good point you know." Said Alfred who was standing in the hallway as well. "But for the record I didn't like the man much either."

"She right though I don't have a good reason. Unless of course my reason for hating him is the fact that there is nothing to hate, he had a good job, no criminal record, helps the needy, runs his own company, guys basically perfect to most people's standards."

"Yes that's true. It's a shame we didn't find anything on him. I do rather enjoy having Ms. Emma around, I suppose you do as well?"

"That's probably the real reason why I hate the guy." Said Bruce darkly.

"I would imagine so, you have become rather fond of her."

"I think it's a little more than rather fond. You know maybe I'm right at being suspicious I mean he's too perfect. Everyone has skeletons in there closet why couldn't I find his? I need to look more into his family in Chicago, maybe it's something with that…" Said Bruce walking into the room that lead down to the cave. Alfred was following him as he walked down the steps to the cave. Bruce went straight to the computer and began pulling up files on Todd Gellerman.

"Perhaps it might be in your best interest Master Wayne to attempt to have a normal night out. Call up on of those models, take them out to dinner, that sort of things."

"Alfred, why would I want to do that?" Mumbled Bruce as he began to shift through the files.

"You're right why would any man what to take a gorgeous, easy woman out to dinner, forgive me for even suggesting it Sir." Said Alfred his vice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alfred you know me, since when have I ever really had a normal evening?" Said Bruce looking at something that made him uneasy on the files. He noticed that it said that Todd Gellerman's family was dead. It say his mother and father were his only family and that they had died two years ago in there San Diego home. Something didn't add up, why would Todd lie about something like that unless he had something to hide?

"Quite right, I don't think there are many billionaires who dress in costume and fight crime in costume."

"Yeah I can only think of one other one, but Stark works for the military if I remember correctly. Anyway I need you to look at this. Why would Todd lie about his parents?"

"Perhaps he had something to hide?"

"Exactly the only real question is what?" Said Bruce staring at the screen. Perhaps he would find out sooner or later.

**Don't forget to review I love feedback!**


	13. New World

**Another update, this is an important chapter a lot of stuff happens rather fast. **

Todd had been back for about a week and things had not been the same since then. Emma felt as though Todd was extremely jealous of her friendship with Bruce with was understandable. Any would be worried if his fiancé was friends with Gotham's most edible bachelor. However because of the fact he wanted her home all the time Emma didn't get to have dinner over at Bruce's like she usually did. She missed talking to him and spending so much time with him.

It actually made her uneasy, how much she missed him, it was more than she had missed Todd when he was in Africa and that thought unsettled her. She knew it was wrong to miss someone who wasn't her fiancé like that but Bruce had become a very important aspect of her life and Todd just didn't seem to understand that. In fact they fought about it constantly. So Emma tried to avoid the subject of Bruce Wayne or anything that had to do with him. It was however hard when Todd always asked her questions.

"So how was work today?"

"Fine." Said Emma not wanting to have another argument.

"Bet you will be glad when this is over and we are in South America on our honeymoon?" Said Todd.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Emma with a small smile. She had completely forgotten about that. It would be strange to on longer have a reason to see Bruce on a daily basis. It was also weird not having Misty around the house. Since Todd had come home Misty had decided to crash at Charlie's house most of the time though she keep most of her luggage at Emma's.

And so the small talk went on. Basically Emma's evening had been rather uneventful...

But then she thought she heard someone at the door. This was strange because it was late and no one would really come by at this hour. She opened the door and found Bruce standing there. He didn't say anything and neither did she, but some force compelled her to act before she could even thing about what she was doing, she kissed him and he returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

It was like thankmas all over again but this time no one was stopping them. Her hands ran through his hair and she felt his arms wrap around her waste pulling her closer to him but somehow it just didn't feel close enough. It was wrong to be kissing a man who wasn't her fiancé but something so wrong had never felt so damn right…and then somehow they had found there way to the couch and her legs wrapped instinctively around him as she felt the weight of him on top of her and she closed her eyes only for a moment to open the again and realize exactly where she was.

She sat up in her bedroom, breathing heavily, with sweat on her brow from the rather nice…no not nice she corrected herself the bad very bad dream she had just be having about the man who wasn't her fiancé. She looked at the clock it was around one in the morning, she had gone to sleep a few hours ago after her and Todd was done watching the news. What puzzled her however was the fact that Todd was not in bed beside her, which was probably a good thing should couldn't image what would have happened had he been there and if she had been talking in her sleep. That certainly would have started another argument which would have been reasonable since she was having dreams about another man. The strange thing was she had actually enjoyed the dream, which made her feel even guiltier. She didn't know where Todd was but figured he might have had to go into work or make a call to someone in another country.

She made her way into the living room to walk around a little and clear her mind. She noticed Misty was asleep on the couch she must have came in sometime during the night and crashed on the couch. Emma looked away from the couch trying not to think about it, she had yet to notice the dark figure sitting at the desk shifting trough files on Todd's laptop.

Batman had gone completely still when she entered the room. He had been looking at Todd's computer trying to find an answer to what seems to be a rather disappointing lead. Getting into the house had been easy because he knew where Emma keep the spare key and getting past he password on the computer had also been easy Emma was not a very secure password. What he had not expected however was Emma to come into the living room looking rather flushed about something. He watched as she turned to look over at the desk after looking at Misty who was sleeping like the dead. She seemed to be startled by his presence.

"How do you know where I live? No wait better question what are you doing in my apartment?" She said walking closer to the dark knight.

"Had to get some information." He said shutting the computer down there was no use looking at the files now that he had been scene.

"On what!" Said Emma feeling her privacy had been completely violated by this man. She just didn't feel it was right o kick him out after all he had saved her life on two occasions.

"Your fiancé." Said Batman getting up from the chair and heading for the window.

"Is he in some kind of trouble?" Asked Emma walking towards the vigilante.

"I don't know you tell me. Why would he records say his parents are dead when he claims his parents live in Chicago?" He said turning to face her.

"I don't know! Look I'm really confused right now. I don't know where my fiancé is, I just had dream about Bruce Wayne. My fiancé and me keep fighting because he thinks I'm having an affair and he still wants to get married but that's just the answer to everything right now…I don't know. I really don't know what I want anymore! And I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this." Said Emma pacing back and forth. Bruce could tell she was stressed she always got this way when she was stressed. She never handled it well and tended to freak out. It was hard for him to calm her down because his mind was reeling at some of the things she had just said. He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"You don't need to be thinking about this now. You should sleep." He told her. He noticed however that she was regarding him with scrutiny looking at the hand he had placed on her shoulder.

"I know you…" She said deep in though. It was true there was something extremely familiar to Emma about the vigilante. Some of the subtle things he or like now how the weight of his hand felt on her shoulder.

"I know, I saved your life, twice." He said taking his hand away.

"I know, it's just…from something other than that, I know you…I just don't know from what." She said trying to stare into his eyes. He looked away and said. "I have to go." Before turning and jumping out the window.

"Where do I know you from…" She said thinking aloud.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Said Misty sitting up from the couch. She must have woke up when the window opened.

"Just a friend, I think." Said Emma closing the window.

"Right…" Said Misty looking at her friend with caution. "If I ever ask you to sign paperwork for Arkham you'll know why…"

"It was Batman, Misty I wasn't talking to myself." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"What the hell was he doing here?"

"Looking for something on Todd. He thinks Todd might be involved with something."

"Oh like he might know something about The Calendar Man?"

"Who?"

"The Calendar Man the one who's committing all those crimes on Holidays Charlie's been talking about him."

"I doubt it, but you never know."

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"Just had an…interesting dream…" Said Emma once again remembering why she was awake.

"Oh interesting how?"

"I was about ready to have sex with Bruce." Said Emma putting her face in her hands.

"Well you're right that certainly is interesting." Said Misty with a smirk. "Well?"

"Well what?" Said Emma defensively.

"Was he any good?"

"It was a dream Misty!" Said Emma turning red from embarrassment. "A dream that I told Batman about, why the hell would I talk to Batman about something like that?"

"Because you're just a very strange lass." Said Misty with a laugh. "I'll go make some tea, and as my mother always said when you have a problem drink tea, it always works. Don't know if mother ever quite had your problem but…"

"I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen and go back to sleep." Mumbled Emma heading back to her room.

"Pleasant dreams!" Misty called after her with a smirk. Emma paused for a second but then decided not to retaliate and went back to her room.

However despite her best efforts Emma could not fall back asleep. Her mind was spinning and since she did not want to dwell on certain things she focused on her conversation with Batman. Where was Todd and why had he lied about his parents furthermore, why was Batman investigating so much into this? Maybe he was worried for her safety? She knew he was familiar her mind just couldn't figure out who it was, or perhaps it wouldn't perhaps a part of her already knew and just didn't want to confront it. She was after all very good a covering up things that made her life complicated.

Finally she gave up and go dressed and decided she would go looking for Todd, maybe he was at the office.

8888888

Batman had been searching every alleyway in the city looking for Todd until at last he found him. In a alley just outside Todd's building talking to someone in low tones. Batman when closer to try and here what they were saying.

"Look, I already told you I don't think this is going to work." Said Todd.

"And I've already told you Al it has to work. Do you want to give our family stake in Gotham or not. I think you've gone soft and you weren't supposed to have feeling for the girl. We would get the keys you would take her to south America and they boom she has an accident." Said the other man. Batman recognized him as Mario Viti know crime boss a member of a family who's power lay in Chicago but was trying to muscle there way into Gotham. Batman noticed he regarded "Todd" as Al possible sort for Alberto as in Alberto Viti Mario's brother. It was all beginning to make sense, he still however wasn't quite sure how Emma fit in to all of this.

"Oh yeah, what about that guy you hired Julian Day the one they call The Calendar Man he was just supposed to make trouble. He wasn't supposed to off Sophia Falcone or her brother on Christmas."

"I'm dealing with it. You just deal with your own problems eh?" Said Mario giving his brother a thump on the back before leaving the alleyway.

"Yeah well that's going to be easier said then done…" mumbled Todd kicking a can on the ground. Batman couldn't help but smirk, Todd Gellerman or rather Alberto Viti had just made his life a lot easier. He decided it was time to make his presence know.

"I've made sure the mob lost it's hold on Gotham and I plan to keep it out of there as well." Said Batman coming out of the shadows.

"You know you cost a cab driver an awful lot of money when you hit his car."

"He received a check when he got home. He's an honest man making an honest living he shouldn't be punished for it."

"Right, well it's been nice talking to you, but I better get home to my fiancé." Said Todd starting to walk away from the alley when Emma came around the corner.

"I thought you might have been at work. What are you doing in an alley did you get mugged?" Said Emma when she saw him. She had been glad to find him here she would have hated to walk around more of Gotham at night.

"No, I'm fine just had to see an associate and stopped to tie my shoe."

"Associate meaning his brother Mario Viti a member of a prominent Chicago mob family." Said Batman coming further into the light so that Emma could now see him. He had startled her slightly but she knew he had the ability to sort of just vanish at times.

"Todd, what's he talking about…" Said Emma regarding her fiancé with a questioning glance. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"I wasn't…" Started Todd but he was interrupted.

"They need you for something to help them get ties in Gotham. They were talking about that along with information about the man committing the crimes on major holidays." Said Batman.

Emma was in shock. How could Todd do something like this, he seemed so nice, he couldn't wouldn't be involved in something like this.

"Sweetheart, this guy dresses up like a bat, he's a lunatic who are you going to believe?" Said Todd putting and arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Lunatic or not Todd he saved my life!" Said Emma glaring at him. "And if you weren't doing what he says you were doing what were you doing here?"

"I can't believe you going to side with him." Said Todd looking at her with a look of disappointment.

"I can't believe you're involved with the mob!" shouted Emma. She had made up her mind. The fact that Todd was not providing any fact as to why he was here meant that Batman was right.

Todd let out a laugh. "Yeah alright I was born into a mob family but I tried not to get into the family business but like I said I was born into it I didn't have a choice. Now don't even get me started on you, you two timing slut!" Said Todd speaking just as loudly as Emma was. Batman didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to be listening to them argue but he also didn't want Todd to hurt Emma in he anger, so he just stood there letting it all play out.

"Two timing? Is this about Bruce again? For the last time Bruce and I were not having an affair!"

"I have pictures! The two of you kissing at some apartment!" Said Todd finally saying the thing that had been nagging at him for a long time.

Emma was slightly shocked for a moment but then recovered. "That was at a Christmas party!"

"In November!? And it doesn't matter I've seen the way you look at him!"

"The way I look at him? How do I look at him?"

"Like you're in love with him. Let's put it this way it's not any way you ever looked at me!"

"Well it's probably for the best because I hardly even know you. I thought I knew you but then I find out your working for the mob and you're using me to get ties in Gotham." Said Emma feeling like everything in her world had just come crashing down.

"Yeah well you know what; it doesn't matter because this is over." He said glaring over at her.

Emma felt tears forming in her eyes and she wasn't quite sure why, she thought it might be because her fiancé was breaking up with her but it wasn't entirely that, she was overwhelmed by some many emotions she couldn't sort them all out.

"Fine." She said taking the ring off her finger and handing it to him. He left shortly after and it was then that Batman realized it might have been a good idea to stop a man involved in the mob from walking right out of a conversation but to be completely honest he was more worried about Emma who was at the moment standing in the alley with her face in her hands her shoulders shaking from what he thought was sobbing.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She wiped her eyes and replied with a small smile. "Surprisingly yes, I should feel awful but to be quite honest I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. Oh and um sorry you had to watch that, it was a long time coming I suppose."

Batman didn't say anything just watched as she let out a sigh looking down at her hand. She then turned at looked at him and asked. "Do you think you could drop me off at a friend's house? I just really don't want to go back to my apartment right now."

"Sure. Where?"

"Same place you dropped me off last time."

"Alright." Said Batman with a nod. The whole drive there he keep glancing over at her to see how she was doing but her expression was unreadable. He imagined she had a lot to think about; her world had just been turned upside down. His had too in a way he had been right about Todd but what worried him was the fact that for some reason the mob needed Emma and he needed to find out why. However sensible thoughts such as these were not the first thing on his mind. He knew she would need time but technically as a few minutes ago she was now completely available and he no longer felt guilty thinking about how beautiful she could look in anything she was wearing.

He dropped her off at the front door and then he drove away. He would enter the house through the cave. Emma however rang the bell hoping someone might be up.

Alfred in his pajamas and a robe answered the door. "Ms. Emma, what are you doing here at this hour?" He asked puzzled.

"It's a long story, basically…" She said with a sigh. "Todd or rather Alberto and I broke up and I really just didn't want to go home so is it okay if I crash here?"

"Certainly, would you like me to make you anything?" Said Alfred ushering her inside.

"I think I'll just make some tea. I really just need to be alone for a moment to sort all of this out."

"Of course, if you need anything just let me know." Said the butler with a warm smile. He knew she was going through a tough situation yet at the same time it couldn't have come at a better time seeing as he knew Master Wayne had feeling for the girl.

Emma made herself a cup of tea and sat on the kitchen counter. Like she had told Batman the odd this about what had just happened was the fact that she didn't feel bad about her a Todd breaking up. What did disturbed her was the fact that Todd was really a know mobster. She wondered how she had not been able to figure this out but then she realized what did she really know about Todd, they never really talked, sure they did everything a couple was supposed to do but they didn't really get to know each other. It was like there entire relationship they had just been going through the motions but never really being in a relationship. Then she thought about the fact that Todd was no longer a part of her life and she noticed that it didn't bother her in the slightest. However her not being able to spend time with Bruce drove her crazy.

Then there way Bruce, the topic of many of there arguments. Everyone whether jokingly or seriously had told her she was in love with him, but the real question was what did she really know about love besides the fact that it made a person do crazy things. Her father had told her she was afraid of love, perhaps it was true. She was so afraid of getting close to a person which was why she had live a rather detached life from everyone that she didn't let close to her. She realized that she had never really loved Todd, she never really was that close to him. Never told him about her parents, never really spend hours just talking to him, never felt that when he wasn't around something important was missing, never felt like everything else around her just disappeared, like nothing else that was on her mind really mattered, but there was someone who did make her feel that way and that person had no been Todd…she had ignored it for so long, pushed it away but now she was going to think and possibly say it sometime soon she was in love with…

"Hey, are you alright. I sort of heard about well you and Todd." Said Bruce walking into the kitchen. He had been standing in the doorway for awhile just watching her. He noticed she appeared deep in thought. He could understand after what had just happened to her in the past few hours. However something else was bother him, it was the fact that he had been there to witness it all and she didn't even know it. He would have to tell her, sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, well it was for the best I suppose." She said looking at him strangely. "You know this probably isn't the best time but I think I've always sort of know I just couldn't face the facts. I think it's actually part of the reason we broke up actually. I never really loved Todd, I actually love someone else…" She said looking down at her mug and then back at him she let out a small laugh before saying. "You, Bruce, I think I'm in love with you…"

**A/N I was almost going to stop here and leave you with a cliff hanger but I thought about it some more and decided to press on.**

At her words Bruce let out a sigh. He didn't know what to say, yes he did love her as well but the fact was she didn't know a thing about his night life and it wasn't fair for her not to know. He was afraid at how she would take the news, afraid her might lose her before he ever really had her because of it. She however took his silence as a bad thing.

"Right sorry, it's like two in the morning and I well not really myself so…" She said putting her cup in the sink and looking as though she was about to flee the room. However he put and hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Emma you're right it is two in the morning and you are under a lot of stress but please don't apologize. I think I've loved you for a long time, had to keep reminding myself you were engaged but there's something else I have to tell you I just don't know how."

"What is it?" She said looking at him with concern but she also felt greatly relieved at what he had just said.

"Do you remember I told you I had a secret and I would tell you about it sometime, I just can't seem to think how to phrase it, maybe it's better if I just show you." He said taking her hand and leading her down the hall. They stopped in what looked like a study and Bruce went over to the piano and pressed a few keys.

"Playing the piano isn't a crime Bruce." Said Emma with a small smile which quickly faded when she noticed one of the bookshelves moved to reveal a stone staircase leading down a dark hallway.

"Come on." Said Bruce reassuringly leading her down the passageway. It was dark and Emma could hardly see until the lights began to turn on when the hallway opened up. She looked around and the appeared to be in a cave with a waterfall. There were bats flying around near the roof and Bruce let go of her hands to press some buttons on a key pad.

"Bruce what is…" Said Emma half forming a question until she noticed something rise out from the floor. It was lighted and Emma walked towards it. She reached up to touch the black material as though to confirm it was in fact there. It was a suit made of what appeared to be Kevlar and some thing else, the same suit that Batman wore, the suit Bruce wore. She felt her face redden when she thought of everything that had happened tonight everything Batman had saw, everything Bruce had saw.

"I understand it you want to revoke you're earlier statement." Said Bruce coming over to join her looking at the suit as well.

"I…no not at all. I just, god I feel so embarrassed." She said still thinking about earlier.

Bruce let out a laugh. "I just basically told you I run around the city dressed as a giant bat and you're the one who's embarrassed?"

"I told you I had naughty dream about you and you watched me break up with my fiancé that's why I'm embarrassed!" Said Emma covering her face.

"Actually you let out a naughty part but…" Said Bruce stopping when Emma glared at him.

"Yes well, I'm glad you're finding humor in this."

"I'm just relieved you don't suddenly hate me for all of this." Said Bruce gesturing to the cave around them.

"Despite my best efforts it seems I can't hate you." Said Emma turning to face him.

"I could say the same for you." Said Bruce also facing her. He reached up a tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch. It was strange the way they were acting among one another. Despite everything that had just happened it was like they were the same but also different. They had both been trying to deny the fact that they had feeling for one another and yet now that they had accepted it seemed so natural, so right. It was like everything that happened didn't matter and yet it did… however right now all that matter in this new crazy world they were in was the fact that they were in it together.

**Well there you have it. That's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review please. **


	14. Should Have, Would Have, Could Have

**Stuff in the past is in **_**italics**_**.**

Once they had left the cave neither one of them really knew what to do. They stood in the room with the piano for some time both glancing at one another until Bruce finally spoke.

"Well we should probably try and get some sleep if we can what with everything that just happened."

"Yeah, I'll have Alfred get me some blankets and I'll sleep on the couch." Said Emma thinking the chances of her sleeping were slim to none.

"No, why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Said Bruce.

"I wouldn't want to take your bed from you."

"I don't really care where I sleep mostly I'm so tired I just crash wherever." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Alright, but only because I don't feel like debating it anymore." Said Emma not making any effort to leave the room yet.

"Yeah you can just borrow some of my clothes again if you don't want to sleep in that."

"Okay, I think I know where they are."

"Here I'll get them for you." Said Bruce leaving the room so that Emma could follow him to his bedroom. Emma stood in the doorway as Bruce went to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. He hand them to Emma and she took them.

"Right, well goodnight." Said Bruce not really sure what else to say.

"Goodnight." Said Emma softly leaning a bit closer to him. He was going to leave but he felt rooted to the spot. He too felt himself lean closer but he stopped when there lips were a practically touching. He felt her breath on his face as she spoke "I think it's okay if we kiss."

"I just wanted to give you time if you needed it." He said still very close to her.

"Well just take things slow." She said with a smile at his consideration. He paused for a moment and then there lips met in what was intended to be a simple kiss goodnight, however just like at Thanksmas neither of them were at all compelled to stop. Emma felt herself reach up to run her hands through his hair and he wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and when Bruce began to kiss down her jaw bone towards her neck Emma was finally able to think for a moment and say in a slightly out of breath tone "We should probably stop…"

Bruce pulled back slightly and said just as out of breath "Yes we should probably stop." However Emma felt herself lean in again for another passionate kiss. Just because they should probably stop didn't mean they wanted to. It wasn't until they hit the bed and both of them had somehow lost a shirt that Bruce spoke again. "Really we should probably be doing what you said and taking this slowly…"

Emma just mumbled in agreement but even though they both agreed on it seemed neither one of them had any intent of stopping…

88888

Todd walked into the dingy warehouse following his brother.

"Well this is it home sweet home." Said Mario gesturing to the couch tv and chairs in the middle of the room.

"And just and hour ago I was sleeping in a nice bed in a nice apartment…" mumbled Todd.

"Hey not all us of get to lead a life of luxury. Don't worry though once this plan goes through we will be living like kings in Gotham and you will forget all about what's her name."

"Yeah but now the batman know about Julian Day it's only a matter of time before he finds him what about your plan then?"

Mario put an arm around his brother. "See this is why dad wanted us to be a team you, you're the brains of this, always think'n but I think for once I might have come up with a brilliant plan, I'll need your help course but still."

"What is this plan?" Asked Todd wanting something to keep his mind off the events from late.

8888888

Emma woke to sunlight streaming into the window and the feeling of someone's arm around her waist. She rolled over to face him and smiled at his sleeping form. She took the time to really take in his appearance and couldn't help but reach out a touch a long scar that ran across his chest. He grabbed her hand a mumbled "Probably not the best idea."

"So much for stopping." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that I probably should have exercised more control. I mean you said you wanted to take things slow and…"

"You don't have to apologize we should have stopped yes, but to be quite honest I really didn't want to stop. Plus Todd's been away for awhile and since he's been back all we had done was fight it's not like I was just intimate with him and then I was intimate with you." Said Emma with a yawn.

"Yes, but I'm usually better at being in control of a situation." Said Bruce.

"Maybe I'm just you're kryptonite." Said Emma with a smirk.

"Maybe, then I suppose it's a damn good think you're on my side." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Am I going to be in danger now because of what I know?" Said Emma taking the conversation in a more serious direction.

Bruce let out a sigh. "I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you, that's a promise." He said looking into her eyes.

"But I am though aren't I?"

"Yes, and the fact that you just broke up with a mobster doesn't help. I have no idea what that man is capable of. Not to mention the fact that once the press gets wind of the whole you and I thing they are going to have a field day."

"No matter how they paint it their going to make my reputation look bad. At this point however since there's no use fighting it I say we let them talk." Said Emma with a smile.

"It's isn't going to be pretty."

"I know but I've been pretending stuff hasn't happened for so long I think it's about time I just faced them and let people think what they want to think."

"Well that is one way to face your fears." Said Bruce with a smile.

"What are you what are you afraid of Bruce?"

"Bats, since I was little I've always been afraid of them." At this statement Emma let out a laugh and said "really?"

"Yeah, but I took my fears and turned them upon others. I suppose what I'm really afraid of is people I care about being harmed because of my choices in life."

"If it wasn't for that choice I might not be around." Said Emma resting her head on his chest. Bruce was about to respond when their moment of ruined by the bedroom door flying open and someone storming inside. Emma pulled the sheets tighter around herself to remain decent.

"One why the hell didn't you come home last night and two why did Todd call to say he was coming by to pick up his stuff?" Said Misty standing over by the foot of the bed.

"Misty what are you doing here?" Said Emma sitting up still holding the sheet.

"I came here cause you won't answer your phone!" Said Misty rounding on her friend. "Oh hi Bruce." Said Misty realizing he was there as well but not yet putting two and two together.

"Sorry, but why did you come here and how did you get it."

"Alfred let me in cause I called here and he said you were unavailable to come to the phone and then I told him to just wake you but he wouldn't and then he told me not to come in here because…" Said Misty everything falling into place "Oh my god you saucy minx! You two had sex didn't you?"

"Am I even supposed to answer that question?" Said Emma who was by now used to her friends bluntness.

"No, you used protection right?"

"Ah…" Said Bruce panicking slightly.

"I'm on birth control." Said Emma rolling her eyes as Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, how was he?"

"Misty." Said Emma glaring at her friend. "Out."

"Oh you're no fun." Said Misty with a smirk before leaving the room. Emma then turned to Bruce.

"I apologize in advance for whatever else any of my friends say about us." Said Emma looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright, I think everyone knows how Misty can be." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Okay, well we should probably get dressed." Said Emma.

8888888

When they left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen Bruce and Emma ran into Alfred who said he need to talk with Bruce so telling Emma he would catch up with her Bruce stood and said before Alfred could even say anything.

"Yes, I know that was a bad idea. I lost control it won't happen…well actually what happened last night will hopefully happen again but the whole a few hours after breaking up with her fiancé part won't. Nor will the not going straight to Gordon and Charlie and telling them the information I know about the Viti family. Did that cover what you were going to say?"

Alfred opened his mouth closed it and then said "Yes, I do believe that does. I can't say that I am not happy we will be seeing more of Ms. Emma."

"Yeah she's something." Said Bruce with a smile.

Emma then came back down the hall. "Can you believe it Misty already called Charlie and now he's coming over too." Both Alfred and Bruce had stopped their conversation. "You guys were talking about me weren't you?"

"Yeah, but it was mostly good things, plus you have the Alfred seal of approval."

"Hum, I take it that's important." Said Emma with a laugh.

"Very important indeed Ms. Emma." Said Alfred with a smile before leaving the couple alone.

"You look amazing, it's nice to be able to say that." Said Bruce pulling her close to him.

"Yeah right, I clothes to big for me and no makeup I'm sure amazing is defiantly the word I would use."

"You look amazing in anything you wear." Bruce paused to think for a moment. "Actually you look amazing even when you are wearing nothing." He said with a smirk.

Emma hit him on the shoulder and he said "What was that for?"

"To wipe that damn smirk of your face and don't complain I know you've had worse hits than that."

"Not without my armor on as Bruce Wayne a usually just get slapped or glared at." He said with a pout.

"Oh you'll be fine." Said Emma giving him a peck on the lips. "You know what I've been thinking about us? I think we should just see what happens, not try to figure out what our relationship is like or anything like that."

"Alright, but there are some more serious things we have to figure out, such as what we are going to do about your mobster ex fiancé…"

"I know but we can do that later for now we can just be or normal selves and spend some time filling in Misty and Charlie on what happened with Todd and us." Emma looked down the hall before mumbling "Speak of the devil."

"Congratulations Em!" Said Charlie with a smile joining the couple in the hall.

"Charlie you don't say something like that to someone who just broke up with their fiancé." Said Emma shaking her head at her friend's behavior.

"Yeah well I never really liked Todd that much and Bruce is an okay guy plus its not we have to worry about him not being able to support you, I mean look at this place this hallway is the size of my whole apartment." He said gesturing to the hallway it was then that Emma noticed he was holding a dvd in his hand. She grabbed it from him a read the lable.

"Charlie why did you have to bring that?" She said with a groan.

"Em, it's tradition tonight's the winter dance at Gotham High which means we watch tape of our senior year when we went." Said Charlie then turning to Bruce he said "Now since you and Emma or sort of an item now if you do anything to hurt her I know some people who can make you wish you didn't, but I'm sure you won't so welcome to our dysfunctional non family."

"Thanks." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Yes well apparently a lot of people approve of our relationship." Said Emma to Bruce.

"Hey you have a tv right cause we should get Misty and watch this." Said Charlie gesturing to the tape.

"Um, Bruce and I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Said Emma.

Charlie looked at his watch before saying "It's 2 in the afternoon, why haven't you eaten yet?"

"Cause they shagged last night and it must have made them tired." Said Misty who had entered the hallway.

"Wow you sure got over Todd fast. See I told you he wasn't the one for you." Said Charlie with a laugh.

"You never told me that."

"Oh is that winter dance tape?" Said Misty taking the dvd from Emma.

"Yeah." Said Charlie answering Misty's question he then turned to Emma and said. "Okay I never said it but I was thinking it."

"We should watch this." Said Misty.

"Emma and Bruce haven't eaten yet." Said Charlie.

"So grab something and then you can eat in the room with the tv." Said Misty.

"Oh but I wouldn't want to get something on the nice carpet." Said Emma.

"It's fine, if something happens I can always by new carpet." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"But then that would put me behind on the decorating." Said Emma with a pout.

"Hey Em, do you know what I just realized since Bruce employed you to decorate his house he's technically your boss, so that would mean your dating you boss."

"Oh my god you're right." Said Emma with a groan putting her face in her hands. "God and I have some much I still haven't finished around here, like I need to order the curtains and…"

"Emma, I already told you I don't really care about the fact that the manor is unfinished, you can work on it later." Said Bruce putting a hand on her shoulder to have her calm down.

"Hey you also still haven't told us what happened between you and Todd?" Said Misty changing the subject.

So Emma explained to them everything that happened as they walked to the room where the TV had been set up and Bruce went into the kitchen to get them something to eat. Emma or course left a few things out such as the fact that Bruce was Batman but other than that she told them everything. When Bruce came back they were done talking and had already started the video. He sat down on the couch next to Emma handing her a blueberry muffin.

"thanks." She whispered knowing is she talked to loud Misty would shush her.

"Is that Charlie?" Asked Bruce looking up at the screen.

"Yeah." Said Emma as the began to watch.

_A younger Charlie was holding the camera at arms length while talking. _

"_So it is now 6 in the morning on the morning of the school dance and Em isn't home yet cause she out with her crazy boyfriend how know what sort of shanagans they are up to. So far dad hasn't notice yet but if he does Em's in big trouble…ah speak of the devil." Charlie said turning the camera towards his bedroom window. A younger version of Emma in black pants and a zebra print shirt with a leather jacket was climbing through the window. She also wore a heavy amount of eye liner. _

"_Oo someone's going to be in trouble…"_

_Emma flipped of the camera before saying in a whisper. "Has your dad realized I didn't come home yet?" _

"_No is Jack still down there?"_

"_Yeah." Charlie then yelled out the window. "What happen to you'll have her home at a descend hour?"_

"_Hey this is a descend hours lots of people wake up a six. I told you it would be a descend hour after all I'm a man of my word.."_

"Wait pause it." Said Misty wanting to talk. Charlie stopped the video. "What ever happened to Jack?"

Emma just shrugged "I don't know he just disappeared and I don't really think we need to be talking about my ex boyfriends right now."

"I just didn't realize you were so much of a rebel." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Oh yeah Em got in trouble all the time why do you think she knows Gordon so well?" Said Charlie with a laugh.

"Hey you were there with me most of the times I got caught!" Said Emma hitting Charlie in the back of the head.

"Yeah, Emma had a thing for bad boys in Highschool." Said Misty with a smirk.

"Let's just watch the rest of the video." Said Emma rolling her eyes at her friend. She knew they were only going to make fun of her further and yet she didn't care because at the moment this was the least of her worries. She and Bruce had a lot they still need to talk about but for now they could just enjoy the company.

888888

"The Joker are you crazy!" Exclaimed Todd or rather Alberto to his brother after hearing his brother's so called "master plan".

"Look it would keep The Bat off our hands for sure, hey we could even get him to off that girl of yours for springing him out of Arkham."

"You do realize next to probably Wayne Enterprises Arkham is the most secure place in Gotham. The enter system is automated you can't pick the locks because you need an access code plus a fingerprint scan plus you have to answer a question picked randomly and…"

"Yeah I know I looked into that but lets say the power where to be cut they the system wouldn't work without the power." Said Mario showing his brother some of the blueprints and power grids for the building.

"Still wouldn't work the system would go into lock down automatically locking all the doors. Plus look here if the power is cut then the building gets energy from…Wayne Manor, hum that's odd."

"So we cut the power at Wayne's then it's just an ordinary door that's looked the Joker escaped from MCU I bet you once the system is down he can get out of there." Said Mario with a shrug.

"Okay and when he gets out what makes you think he will help us?"

"I don't need him to directly help with the operation I just need him to cause some chaos so we can slip under the radar. Right now The Bat will be giving us his full attention but even Batman can't be two places at once."

"Really cause that not what I've heard from some people."

"Hey the guy still has man in his name and when it comes down to it that's all he really is. Trust me brother you plan a way and we can do this. It's good to have you back."

"What about what you said earlier about Emma?"

"Look no one insults my brother like that and gets away with it. I'll figure something out, she'll get what's coming to her."

"Let me know when you think of something." Said Alberto looking at the layout of Arkham. He would at least have something to do to keep his mind off Emma…

**Well there you go another chapter. Don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think.**


	15. Reality

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here's another chapter.**

It turned out however that the group would not be watching the rest of the video because Charlie got call from Sarah saying that she wanted him home because she knew he would probably have to work again. So Charlie after promising Emma that she would have to take a rain check he left leaving just Bruce, Misty and Emma in the room.

"Actually going home might not actually be a bad idea it would be nice to have some on my own things again." Said Emma getting up from the couch.

"I'm still a little bummed we didn't get to see the rest of the video." Said Misty with a pout. "I didn't get more of a chance to tease you about your crazy ex."

"Why do you and Charlie always call him Emma's crazy ex?" Said Bruce confused.

"Because we happened to go the same therapist and I meet him in the waiting room there. He was always good about them calling him that though he would always laugh it off and say 'hey I'm not crazy or at least that's what my therapist keeps telling me.'…yeah it's not the best joke but it always used to make me laugh…anyways Bruce do you think you could drive me home?"

"About that I'm not sure it's a good idea for you and Misty to be in that apartment with Todd being able to come and go as he pleases. Why don't you guys stay here, it's not like we're short on space."

"Alright but can we at least go to the apartment so Misty and I can pack some of our own things?" Said Emma knowing that if she did stay at her apartment like she wanted to Bruce would worry about her and a certain Dark Knight would be spending his time watching over her instead of Gotham.

"Sure I can drive you there now if you want."

"Thank you." Said Emma with a smile.

So then they drove back to Emma's apartment so that Misty and her could pack so of there things. Bruce waited in the car for them because he didn't want to be seen and have all of this in the tabloids before it had to be. As they packed Emma and Misty talked about what was now happening.

"So Todd's really a Chicago mobster and none of us knew?"

"Yeah, it's scary really you think you know a person but then they turn out to be someone completely different…well my life has certainly taken a unexpected turn."

"Yeah it has but I just want to make sure it's a good turn right? I mean I know Bruce is great but he's right for you isn't he?" Said Misty looking at her friend with concern.

"Yeah he really is. I've never met someone who can understand me so easily, and when I'm around him I don't know it's like nothing else matters and I just feel…so happy." Said Emma with a smile.

"Good then I'm happy for you. Also I was just thinking doesn't he have his own jet because when I fly back to England if I can avoid it I don't want to have to fly coach again."

"Misty, let's just see how my relationship with him goes first before you start asking for favors." Said Emma rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

"Fine, but I honestly could see you two together for a long time."

"Maybe, who can really tell these days." Said Emma with a sigh.

"Yeah well call it a hunch anyways we should probably get going before someone realizes the Bentley outside doesn't belong to anyone in the apartment building."

"Very true." Said Emma heading out the door.

Emma and Misty then left the apartment building and put their bags in the trunk. Once back out the house Alfred took Misty to one of the guestrooms on the complete opposite side of the house from where Bruce's room was, for various reasons most of which were not very obvious because Misty did not know about Bruce's nightlife. While Misty unpacked in her room Emma and Bruce where in his room unpacking Emma's suitcase.

"Do you really think Todd might try to do something to me?" Asked Emma taking her toiletry bag to the bathroom.

"I don't know, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Also I have to leave tonight I don't know when I'll be back I'll try not to wake you."

"I'm not sure I will be able to get any sleep. I mean Batman was there too what if Todd's after you as well?"

"I put the Joker behind bars trust me mobsters are a walk in the park compared to that. Still I always have to be careful, now more than ever."

"Why do you have to be more careful now?"

"Because I have you to consider as well. If I were to die and people were to find out who I was they might put you in jail for aiding a criminal or who know what could happen, before it would have just been Alfred and…"

Emma interrupted him not wanting to think about the way things would be if something were to happen. "Could we please talk about something else?"

Bruce let out a sigh. "Right, I'm sorry, god you deserve so much better than all of this, you shouldn't have to be dealing with it, I know how stressed you get."

"It's not a matter of what you think I deserve Bruce, I just really love being with you and I want to be with you that's what is important. Plus I mean you have to put up with my odd friends and hearing about my ex boyfriends from highschool."

"I don't mind that, I suppose it's sort of what it's like to have a family." Said Bruce with a shrug. "You know like what it would be like if all your crazy relatives came to stay with you all at once and they shared all those embarrassing stories you never wanted anyone to hear about."

"That's what I've always thought of them as. See Bruce you understand me so well, you get what it's like to not have things that other people have."

"Yeah I guess, but there's something you don't understand about the whole Batman thing Emma and that's why it makes me feel shellfish for wanted to be with you. Most of the people in my life who knew about my identity are dead now because of it."

"Like that DA assistant Rachel, she was a friend of you're I remember hearing about it in the papers…Bruce that wasn't your fault. The Joker killed her there was nothing you could have done about it yes, she might have been safer if she didn't know you, but it is because she knew you that she must have know you are worth the sacrifice."

"Not her life, it wasn't worth that sacrifice."

"Maybe, maybe not but you can't blame yourself. Look let's just talk about something else like the fact that I have to go to that Charity Ball in three weeks and the fact that I would need a date."

"Don't you usually go to these things alone?"

"Yes because Todd hated them and would never go with me. I suppose if you don't want to take me I could always go by myself but I was just thinking it would be a good way to sort of get our relationship out in the open plus it gives us lots of time to figure things out."

"Fine but only if you wear that one black dress that you look incredibly sexy in." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"You're really enjoying this whole say whatever is on your mind thing aren't you?" Said Emma with a laugh.

"Very much so." Said Bruce snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I also like being able to kiss you whenever I want." He said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I like that too." Said Emma with a smile.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and uneventfully. It was getting dark outside which meant it was time for Bruce to leave. Misty who was on the other side of the house didn't even notice when he left until Emma came into her room.

"I thought you would be spending time with your prince charming." Said Misty with a smirk.

"Actually Bruce had to go to work. I don't know when he will be back I think he had to make a call to someone in Japan."

"I see. So you have decided that you would like to be graced with my presence."

"Well I couldn't find Alfred so…" Said Emma jokingly until Misty glared at her. "I was only joking of course I would rather spend time with you." Said Emma with a laugh.

"Yeah actually I need to talk to you about something. Why'd you lie?"

"What exactly did I lie about?" Said Emma confused.

"About Jack, you know what happened to him don't you. I remember you came home one day looking really upset and you wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. You never talked about it after that."

"That was years ago Misty, and I was telling the truth I didn't know what happened to him." Said Emma in a very grave tone.

"Yeah but is it the whole truth?"

"Not exactly no, but some things are best left forgotten. It doesn't matter anyone now anyway." Said Emma with a sigh. "I haven't the slightest idea where he is now and that is the truth, the whole truth."

888888

Meanwhile Batman had gone up to the rooftop of MCU and found that Charlie and Gordon were already there waiting for him.

"Julian Day, that's the man you're looking for. Ex Arkham patient employed by a Mario Viti." He said making his presence know.

"Viti why does that name sound familiar?" Said Charlie who was by now used to Batman's way of starting a conversation.

"It's a prominent mob family in Chicago trying to make a place for themselves in Gotham." Said Batman.

"Brother's name is Alberto right? That's who Emma was almost going to marry until she found out and broke up with him and started dating Bruce." Said Charlie putting two and two together.

"Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?" Said Gordon in surprise.

"Yeah, I think it happened yesterday, the two of them had always been rather close it wouldn't be so much of a surprise if you've seen the way they are around each other." Said Charlie with a shrug.

"You don't think this Alberto guy might try and come after her then?" Said Gordon.

"She's safe for now." Said Batman tired of hearing information he already knew.

"Yeah, Misty and her are staying a Wayne Manor, that place is like a fortress." Said Charlie. He was about to turn to Batman to say something else when he noticed that he was already gone. "I really want to know how he does that."

"Don't we all." Said Gordon with a small smile. "So Emma and Bruce. I'm not sure I can see that. I'm not sure if I like that, I mean I've seen this guy show up at an event with three dates."

"Yeah, he's different when he's just at home or he's around Emma, he's just a regular guy really. I think he really loves her and she's really happy with him."

"That's what count's I suppose. I don't think I've ever like many of the guys Emma's gone out with."

"That's because apart from my dad you're like a second father to her. I mean you were there on the day that she saw her mother murdered and you've always sort of kept an eye on her and the rest of us."

"Yeah you kids really didn't make our job any easier."

"Yeah but I bet sometimes you wish you could go back to just dealing with delinquent teenagers instead of psychotic clowns?"

"Thankfully I don't have to deal with either right now and hopefully I will never again have to deal with the second one that man is in Arkham where he should be and should stay for a long while."

88888

Bruce had stayed out in the city for quite some time looking for Alberto or Mario hoping to find out what they might be up to. Since there plan of using Emma had failed he knew they would have started to have a different plan he just didn't know what it was and that bothered him.

He eventually came home at around two in the morning to find Emma sitting in bed sketching.

"I thought I said you didn't have to wait for me." He said looking rather tired.

"I know but I wanted to, plus it gave me time to work on some more sketches, I still want to try and have this place finished by May."

"Well I have to go and take a shower so now that you have seen that I am safe you can get some rest."

"You won't be long it's alright I'll wait for you." Said Emma continuing to sketch. It was strange to her because at Wayne Manor she felt almost more at home then she did back at the apartment. It was also strange because although she and Bruce had only been together for about a day it felt like forever. When he came back out of the shower and joined her in bed she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Everything go alright tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really found out anything new today other than the fact that I don't think Gordon likes the idea of you and me together. Then again most of the times when I have seen Gordon I have been kind of a jerk and also rather reckless I crashed a Lamborghini into a police car once."

"What did you do that for?"

"It was so save another man's life. Do you remember that one guy that said he knew the identity of Batman and the Joker told everyone in Gotham to try and kill him? It was because of that, I stopped a truck from hitting them."

"I guess then if it's for a good case." Said Emma with a laugh. The couple lay in silence for a moment before Emma spoke again. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is. You keep the bed warm and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Said Bruce with a yawn.

"Well glad to be of service." Said Emma with a laugh. "You're probably tired so I'll stop talking."

"No it's alright, I like having someone to talk to, especially if that someone is you." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. Emma however frowned when she noticed something odd, the lamp in the room she had on while she was sketching just went out.

"Bruce did you turn off the lamp?"

"No, maybe it shorted out let me turn on another light." Said Bruce reluctantly getting out of bed to check. However when he flipped the switch none of the other lights turned on and he felt fear rise inside himself. He rummaged in one of the dresser drawers until he pulled out a flashlight turning it on.

"What's wrong." Asked Emma also getting out of bed.

"Hopefully nothing, hopefully the power was just re routed to the hospital and Arkham again but I have a hunch that it might be something else."

"You think it has something to do with Todd and Mario?" said Emma following him as they made their way down the hall. Bruce quickly turned into the room with the piano entering the right keys and then making his way down into the cave Emma right behind him.

"If it's what I think it is I certainly hope not. I can't believe he got past the security system in the house then again he has been here before so…"

"Yes, Todd's actually really smart and he's good with computers I wouldn't be surprised." Said Emma looking over his shoulder as he sat down in front of a giant computer and began to type in a bunch of different codes and things like that. Bruce felt himself pale slightly when he noticed what came up on the screen. The power in Wayne Manor and Wayne Tower had been shut off as well as the power in Arkham.

"I have to go." He said getting up quickly and heading over to where his suit was stored.

"Wait Bruce, What is going on?" Said Emma looking worried.

"They cut the all power sources that lead to Arkham which means that is it without power and The Joker had a much higher chance of escape so I have to try and stop him before he gets out."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know but I have to try. If he gets out…let's just say it wouldn't be good for anyone." Said Bruce with a grave expression as he began to put his suit on. Emma just stood there sort of processing the information. She realized that this would be extremely dangerous and she didn't want to think about what might happen. Right before Bruce got into the tumbler she went over to him and gave him a quick kiss goodbye knowing that time was important.

"Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." Said whispered as he drove off into the city.

**Sorry not as long a chapter but more stuff needs to be written for the next chapter so it will be longer. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Jokes

**The Joker is in this chapter near the end, I hope I do him justice I mean obviously Heath's performance was amazing, I've already read The Killing Joke a few times again to help me get into the mindset. Now without further adew the next chapter.**

It had been about an hour since Bruce had left and naturally Emma was extremely restless. She even changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt in case she had to leave the house for some reason. In order to keep herself busy and keep her mind off what was happening she began to wander around the house trying to picture what it would look like once the ideas she had told all the other workers would be put into place. She was carrying a flashlight using it to light her way since the power was still out in the house. She had a feeling Alfred was probably up worrying just as much as she was.

She was in one of the hallways when she though she heard someone behind her so she turned and looked expecting it to be Alfred, it wasn't in fact she had never seen this man before in her life.

"How did you get in here?" She asked taking a step away from the man as he approached her.

"Just wanted to get a better look at the dame who broke my brother's heart. Not that I can blame you too much I mean look at this place." Said the man gesturing to the grandeur of the hall.

Emma was about to say something when she heard the sound of someone loading a rifle. "I think it would be best if you called the police, Ms. Emma." Said Alfred from the other side of the hall holding a rather old looking rifle.

The man Emma assumed to be Mario let out a laugh. "Hey pal I'm the least of your worries."

"He's right Alfred, let not cause trouble and just let him leave. He's not the brains of the operation anyway."

"I'll give you to the count of ten to make yourself scarce."

"Alright old man, I gone." Said Mario walking down the hall. Emma heard the door slam when he left. "You know I had to do that because that rifle is really old and it would have probably miss fired if you used it."

"I was hoping it wouldn't have come to that but yes it probably would have." Said Alfred with a small smile.

"I'd better call Charlie." Said Emma no longer feeling safe at Wayne Manor.

"Em, I'm kind of busy." Said Charlie hastily when he picked up the phone.

"Mario was here at Wayne Manor, he's the one that cut the power and he got in the house, Alfred scared him off do you want me to go down to MCU or you apartment where we might be safer."

"MCU is closer from Wayne Manor, get yourselves there and don't stay out on the streets for too long okay?"

"Yeah, hey what's going on over there?" Asked Emma even though she had an idea.

"Something bad, Em. Just get yourself safe as soon as you can." Said Charlie before hanging up the phone.

"We're going down to MCU, get the car ready, I'll go wake Misty." Said Emma heading down the hall to where Misty was sleeping. She hit her with a pillow.

"What the fuck was that for it's like two in the morning." Mumbled Misty.

"We have to go down the MCU."

"Why the hell do we have to do there?"

"I'll tell you when you're more awake right now just get dressed and get moving." Said Emma leaving the room. Moving around and just taking it one step at a time was helping to calm her nerves. Everything was moving so quickly soon she found herself in the car Misty asleep next to her as Alfred sped down the road to MCU. It didn't help her nerves at all however when she noticed the thick cloud of smoke that was coming from the direction of Arkham. She hoped Bruce was alright. Once at MCU they went to Charlie's office to camp there until he got back and could fill them in on what was going on. Emma continued to pace around the office wondering what was going on. Judging by the smoke The Joker must have escaped she just hoped it wasn't true.

An hour passed and then Emma saw Charlie and Gordon walk past the office in a hurry taking the stairs up to the roof. She couldn't wait any longer so she followed them up there. They were both heading over to a dark figure that was standing over by a floodlight with the bat symbol on it. She approached the group quietly hoping to pick up on some of their conversation.

"He's long gone by now, we're not going to be able to find him until he wants to be found." Said Gordon with a sigh rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'll deal with The Joker, you worried about how Mario and Alberto Viti play into this. Someone hacked the power and they knew what they were doing, they're trying to distract us." Said Batman who Emma was glad to see looked relatively unharmed. However Emma also noticed him looking at her and he didn't look very happy. Gordon and Charlie followed his gaze.

"Charlie get her out of here." Said Gordon sounding anry he was worried Batman would leave because of Emma's arrival.

"Em, I bet you're tired why don't you go back downstairs." Said Charlie quickly heading over to her.

"Mario Viti was at Wayne Manor, he must have been the one to cut the power there. I came here cause I didn't think it was safe there at the moment." She said ignoring Charlie's attempt to lead her downstairs and heading towards Gordon and Batman. She noticed he clenched his jaw when he heard her say this. He hadn't thought about the fact that the intruder might still be on the premises he cursed his careless, he had out Emma in danger.

"I've already told Barbara to take the kids and go up to their grandmother's house, Charlie's already told Sarah to go back to her parent's house as well. I think it might be best if you tired to convince that new boyfriend of yours to take you on a long trip to Tahiti of something." Said Gordon looking at her with concern.

"Look, I might be able to help you guys. I've been living with Todd for months and all his stuff is still back at the apartment, plus I think it's better if we both stay in Gotham. Bruce has work."

"It would be safer for you to leave the city, with The Joker on the loose." Said Batman with a hard glare.

"It probably would, but I can't." Said Emma glaring back at him.

"Do you two know each other?" said Charlie regarding the exchange with interest.

"Yeah, he's saved my life a few times." Said Emma quickly covering for them.

"Emma's right though she might actually be able to help with the Viti Family issue." Said Gordon. Batman was still glaring at her and she knew they would be having their first fight as a couple about all of this later. She looked back at Gordon for what seemed a mere moment and then she looked back and her was gone. Gordon followed her gaze as did Charlie.

"I really fucking hate that when he does that." Grumbled Charlie.

"Is Mr. Wayne here with you now?" Asked Gordon.

"No, he uh had some business call to make. I left a message on his phone he knows we're here." Said Emma her mind reeling from what had just happened. The Joker was out of Arkham making life so much more difficult and she found herself wishing it were yesterday when she didn't have a care in the world.

Emma, Alfred, Misty, Charlie and Gordon were sitting in Gordon's office when Bruce arrived sometime later.

"Hey did anyone see all that smoke, it made traffic a bitch." Said Bruce entering the room looking tired.

"The Joker just broke out of Arkham Mr. Wayne sorry in inconvenienced you." Said Gordon in a irate tone.

"Okay, do you what to fill me in about what's going on?" He said ignoring Gordon's comment and kissing Emma on the forehead. She couldn't help but wonder how he didn't get tired of all this pretending he didn't have a clue what was going on business.

"I think Gordon about summed it up. The Joker broke out of Arkham and he's now on the loose out there somewhere planning to do god knows what."

"I see, should I be worried about my safety?"

"God are you bipolar or something? Since when did you act like such an asshole I though Gordon was crazy for saying some of the things he says about you." Said Charlie regarding Bruce with a strange look.

"Hey I'm tired. You try and talk to people who speak broken English and yammer on to each other in Japanese for a few hours and then see how you feel." Said Bruce with a glare. He turned his attention to Emma. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure." Said Emma with a sigh knowing what this was about. He took her hand to help her out of her seat and the couple walked into an empty office to have what Emma thought would be an argument.

"I can't believe I just left you there when Mario was in the house." He said with a sigh.

"It wasn't you're fault you had more important things to deal with." Said Emma knowing he was beating himself up over it.

"You could have died, he could have killed you." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I could say the same for you. Look we're both alive so let's not worry about the past. What are we going to do, Bruce?"

"We can stay at the penthouse. It overlooks the whole city I can take the tunnel under Wayne Tower to get to the cave every night, it will take longer but at least I'll know you're safe." He said caressing her cheek she leaned into his touch.

"I thought you were going to try and send me away."

"I don't want to have a fight over it so I'll let you stay, plus you would probably have a panic attack or something."

"I just hate not knowing if you're going to come home." Said Emma resting her head against his chest. Bruce was about to respond when Misty popped her head in the door and said "Oye lovebirds, Gordon wants you back in his office."

Once back at the office Gordon address Emma. "Emma we have a safe house set up for you in MCU to stay in just as a precaution in case Mr. Gellerman or rather Viti attempts any form of revenge on you."

"Did the Joker break out of MCU? If Mr. Gellerman wanted him too don't you think the Joker could find him a way in?" Said Bruce gripping Emma's hand tighter.

"They where to you suggest she says Mr. Wayne because she's not staying back that the Manor where people already broke in."

"Bruce said I could stay at his penthouse." Said Emma. "I would like to be able to have Bruce saying with me, I don't get to see him much."

"Alright fine. Now Misty you're thinking of heading back to London right?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to remember why I left this hell hole in the first place."

"Aw Misty you're leaving." Said Emma sad her best friend wouldn't be around anymore.

"Yeah, you know it probably won't be for long though, I'll come back to be you're maid of honor at your next wedding." Said Misty with a wink.

"Next wedding? I've technically never had one yet thank you very much." Said Emma with a smirk. The nice think about her friends was that even when the going got tough they were always able to still find something to joke about.

"Yeah but then again that might not happen either." Said Charlie.

"Why?" said Misty with interest.

"Cause Emma's been Batman's damsel in distress." Said Charlie with a laugh.

Emma just rolled her eyes. Bruce laughed as well and said "Should I be worried then?" to Emma.

"Oh you should be very worried. I'm thinking of leaving you for him next I have a big weakness for Kevlar." She said with a laugh giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bruce shared in her laugh no one else got the irony of the joke like the couple did.

"Gordon since you don't like Bruce very much how would you feel about Emma dating Batman." Said Charlie with a laugh.

"I don't think that would ever happen. Charlie I think we have some more serious issues to be dealing with right now. Why don't you go home get some rest and say goodbye to your girlfriend. I'm going to do the same. I suggest the rest of you get some sleep." Said Gordon to everyone else in the office.

"Shall we go to the penthouse then Master Wayne and then tomorrow we may retived whatever we might need from the Manor?" Said Alfred.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea Alfred."

888888

"Ni-ce h-ideout, seeing as it ah us-ed to be my h-ideout." Said slurring voice Alberto had only ever heard on TV.

"My brother and I helped you escape…" Said Alberto turning to face the clown. Much to his surprise the Joker's face was already covered in the smeared greasepaint and eerie red smile on his face.

"Rea-lly you kil-lled those two guards? Dislocated my shoulder so I could slip out of the straight jacket? Then blew the place up?" The Joker said cocking his head to the side at the question. "My mis-take they must have me on more meds then I thought, could have sworn it was me." Said the Joker with a laugh that made Alberto's hair stand on end. Alberto noticed he was not in his classic purple suit but an orange Arkham issued jumpsuit.

"I disabled the automatic doors figured you could do the rest yourself." Said Alberto not really sure what to do now that the Joker was just standing there in the warehouse.

"We-ll, aren't you us-eful." Said The Joker heading towards where Alberto was standing but only so he could reach for a letter opener that was sitting on the desk.

"Look we're not going to get in your way you just do whatever you want and we will do whatever we want."

The Joker began to examine the letter opener. "Doesn't qu-ite work that way, what's your name again?"

"T-Alberto." Said Alberto almost saying Todd instead.

"Talberto?" Said The Joker questioningly but before Alberto could answer he said with a shrug "Eh, I've heard stranger, anyway Talberto, it doesn't qu-ite work that way, you see this city, it's my city, I don't like to share so…" Said The Joker pausing for a moment before saying "So Talberto do you want to know how I got these scars."

"No…not really." Said Alberto feeling fear run through his veins.

"You seem like a pre-tty smart guy Talberto and smart guys, they like to live as long as possible right? So, I think you should, ah t-ell your brother that the two of you, work for me now." Said The Joker pocketing the letter opener.

"But…"

"Ah ta ta ta, no buts." Said The Joker in a tone one might use to scold a small child. "Do you want to live a little longer or what Talberto?"

"Fine, what do I have to do?" He said not liking this idea much at all however it did seem a better idea then death by letter opener.

"Right!" Said the Joker in an excited tone. "First order of business, orange isn't really my color so let's fix that shall we? Then you'll need to get some masks, rope, fuses, gasoline, you uh might want to write this down Talberto." Said the Joker pausing in his list and waiting until Alberto got a pen a paper to write it all down before resuming. "sawdust, lye, knifes lots of them, guns lots of those, loud ones too, dynamite…actually better idea I'll just come with you." Said the Joker with a leering grin.

Alberto crumpled up the list. "You've got to be kidding me…" mumbled Alberto under his breath. How could this guy just think he could just barge in and take control of the entire operation?

"Oh course I am." Said The Joker with a whooping laugh hearing what Alberto mumbled. "You didn't really need to write it all down, I have a good memory. I told you if you joined my team I'd let you live longer, I'm a man of my word Talberto."

**There you have it another chapter. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review please.**


	17. Life

**Okay here is the next chapter. Also just a disclaimer in this chapter there are references to the book/movie Fight Club I don't own that. Also if you haven't read that book one I suggest you do it's awesome and two you may not get some of the references but for the overall story you should be alright.**

Once everyone had gotten settled into the penthouse everyone went to sleep. Misty was sleeping on the couch bed in the kitchen/ living room area of the apartment while Alfred was in the guest room. Emma and Bruce had taken the master bedroom and where sleeping there. Emma however couldn't sleep despite her best efforts. She knew Bruce was exhausted and was currently sleeping soundly next to her. She quietly moved out of the bed and went out onto the balcony to stand out a look at the city as the sun began to rise. The penthouse had a view of the city from all angles. She could see the apartment where she had lived with Charlie's parents and what had once been the John and Son hardware store which she would frequently visit because Jack had worked there. She had been thinking about that past a lot lately, it was like Batman all over again, she already knew a yet her mind was telling her she didn't

_She had finally convinced the nurse to let her in to the hospital room. The curtains where draw all around the bed so she could only see his silhouette as he said in the bed._

"_Jack, I went to the store and no one was there, I finally was able to get a hold of Dr. Slater and she said you had been sent to the hospital. What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Said Emma trying to pull back the curtains however Jack held onto them firmly not allowing her to._

_When he spoke his voice sounded slightly muffled. "No, don't…I think it's best if you just…leave me alone."_

"_Okay I can see you're in a mood again. I brought you a book __Fight Club__, I thought you might like it, a lot of existentialist angst…"_

_He let out a laugh. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"_

"_I'm just trying to help…" she said softly._

"_I don't need your help, okay? I just want you to leave me alone, don't come back to see me, don't go near the store, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He said shouting the last part. The nurse came in and ushered her out of the room saying she was causing stress for her patient. _

_A month later John and Son hardware store blew up, apparently there was a gas leak. Somehow it was far to eerily similar to something Tyler Durden would do… "It's only till we have lost everything that we are free to do anything."_

"Are you okay?" Asked Bruce's familiar voice jarring her from her thoughts.

"What, yes fine." Said Emma quickly. Bruce gave her a skeptical look but didn't press the matter.

"Right well, whenever you feel like telling me what's been bothering you I'll listen." He said putting an arm around her and giving her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." she said with a smile.

"Hey guess what you two have made the front page." Said Misty coming out on the balcony to join them. She handed Emma and Bruce the paper and they both looked at it. Half the page was devoted to the Joker's escape from Arkham while the other half was an article about the fact that Bruce Wayne and Emma Carpenter were seen at a later hour heading up to Bruce's Penthouse.

"I can't believe they bothered putting that into the paper it's hardly news worthy people should be more worried about the fact that the Joker is still out there." Said Emma.

"People like bad news but not that much of it. Plus scandal sells more papers.' Said Bruce looking at the article as well.

"Yeah that's true, they paint Emma like she's a gold digging slut though." Said Misty.

"So much for waiting until that one charity event to finally come out in the open about our relationship, which has technically only officially been such for a few days, god it feels like forever though." Said Emma more thinking aloud than anything else.

"Yeah but in a good way.' Said Bruce with a smile.

"Of course in the good way." Said Emma with a smile as well. Misty was about to make a comment when the phone from inside the penthouse rang.

"I'll get it." Said Bruce heading back inside.

Misty turned to Emma. "Well you seem pretty calm about all of this usually you would be flipping a lid right about now but you seem oddly calm."

"That's because I freaked out last night while you were asleep. It helps having Bruce around though, it's comforting." Said Emma with a sigh trying not to think too much about things because then she might actually start to freak out.

"I think I'll feel safer once I'm back in London, I've forgotten how dangerous this city is." Said Misty looking out at the city.

"It's gotten a lot better."

"Somewhat, in a way though it's almost gotten a lot worse." Said Misty looking at the paper where a picture of The Joker was displayed.

88888888

"Hey did you see the paper?" Asked Mario putting in down on the table where his brother sat.

"Why does it matter it's only filled with stuff we already know." Said Alberto bitterly his voice quieted as he learned towards his brother. "I can't believe you're okay with all this, I mean we're working for a psychopath."

"Look I don't really care who we work for. Dad said to get the job done and it's what we are doin' seriously though read the paper." Said Mario pushing to closer to Alberto.

Alberto looked at the article first about The Joker escaping Arkham, the second was about Emma and featured a picture of her and Bruce Wayne walking hand in hand to the building where his penthouse was located. He began to read the article when the paper was suddenly taken right out of his hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" He said thinking it was just his brother. However once the paper was out of his face he was looking straight into the dark eyes of The Joker now dressed in his signature purple suit. After all he had insisted that he get that first even before they got any of the other important stuff. The Joker just chewed on the inside of his mouth as though thinking of a response he however decided against it and ignored Alberto and began to read the paper.

Alberto and Mario just looked at one another as the Joker read the paper in a casual manner, had he not been dressed so strangely he would look like any normal businessman reading the morning paper. The appearance of normality was completely shattered when he let out whooping laugh.

"I still don't see why he finds certain things so damn funny." Mumbled Alberto to Mario.

Mario just shrugged "Maybe he knows you got dumped by you fiancé for Bruce Wayne, I mean I know I found that pretty funny." Alberto just glared over at his brother.

"He's right you know, Talberto, you really do need to laugh more about these sort of things." Said The Joker not looking up from the paper.

"For the last time my name is Alberto!" He said with a huff only to find a knife press at his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Now, we're been, ah, over this before. I get to ca-ll you what-ever I want because, I call the shots and the on-ly thing at the moment that is keep you alive is the fa-ct that you know a thing or two about computers. So again who's in charge?"

"You are." Mumbled Alberto.

The Joker put a hand to his eye leaning closer to Alberto. "I'm so-rry what was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"You're in charge Boss." Said Alberto with a rather fake smile.

"See? Was that so difficult?" Said The Joker giving him a pat on the cheek. After he left the part of the warehouse where Alberto and Mario stood Mario turned to Alberto and said "Are you crazy? If you piss him off one of these days he's going to kill you."

"I still can't believe we're working for him."

"It's survival brother, let's take the old Viti motto on this one live today fight tomorrow and the great thing about that is tomorrow is always a day away." Said Mario patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah sure…" Said Alberto deep in thought.

888888

It turns out the phone call Bruce had received had been from that woman Mrs. Henson she had called to invite Emma and Bruce to a charity event she had just planned tonight in which Gotham's elite would be donating money to MCU to help deal with the current issue that had come up. Of course Bruce couldn't say no because then that might look suspicious which now meant he had Emma would be getting ready for what Mrs. Henson had described as what would be a simply marvelous evening.

It was about an hour before the event would start and Emma and Bruce where running around getting ready while Misty sat on the couch watching the news in the other room. Since Emma had left all her formalwear back at the apartment Bruce had sent Alfred to by her a new dress and shoes. Emma who had just put on the new champagne colored garment was now standing in front of the mirror as she put her hair up.

"Now people are really going to think I'm a gold digger do you have any idea how much I would have to work to pay for a dress like this?" She said slightly stressed about the idea of being in front of all those people. Sure she had been to events like this before but then again she was just a designer then, no one really paid attention to her but now that she was the subject of a scandal well, all eyes would be on her.

"I just told Alfred to get something that looked nice." Said Bruce with a shrug as he tied the bow tie of his tux. "I'm sorry we have to go to this but you understand why I need this cover."

"Yes, I know. I just don't want to have to go in front of all those people; I can't even begin to think of what they must think about me."

"It doesn't matter, you look amazing, I know you love me for who I am an not because I'm a billionaire and I love you for being who you are so what other people will say isn't important." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"I know you're right. Oh that reminds me, what is our exit strategy because you're going to have to leave but you can't leave for a business call around the same time as Gordon and Charlie leave because that will look suspicious."

"I was thinking of the two of us just leaving together then everyone will just assume we are going back to my place, I know it doesn't do much for your image but…"

"No that works." Said Emma with a sigh.

"I know you don't like that idea but I think it will work best." Said Bruce noticing the tone in which she said it.

"Look I'm fine with it so long as in the future sometime we actually leave a party early for that reason." She said continuing to fix her hair.

Bruce leaned in close to her to whisper in her ear. "Trust me with how amazing you look in that dress I wish we were leaving early for that reason."

Emma smirked and said 'I could always wait for you to get back."

"I don't want you staying up that late, I have no idea when I'm getting back and I know you didn't get any sleep last night I heard you get up."

"Oh I'm sorry I tried to be as quiet as possible I knew you must have been tired."

"Emma what's been bothering you, it's not just the fact that I'm gone or The Joker is on the loose, there's something else." Said Bruce looking at her with concern.

"Just some old ghosts coming back to haunt me, there are certain aspects of my life that at times really feel like fate is just playing a cruel joke on me, it's nothing really." She said shaking her head as though riding it of those thoughts.

"Something with your parents?"

"No, I just need to think about it more, I have to be sure before I talk to you about it." Said Emma looking at herself in the mirror. "Well I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be so, shall we?" She said turning to Bruce.

"Sure." Said Bruce offering her his arm.

At the party after making their way through the sea of reporters outside to whom which Emma and Bruce just smiled at rather than answering any of their questions. Bruce's only remark to them was that there was more important news people should be concerned with. As they entered the main ballroom Emma could feel people's gaze on them and people turning to one another to talk. Bruce who had his arm around her waist pulled her closer to him and leaned in to whisper "You're doing fine."

"I guess." She said with a small smile. "Could we go to the bar I think I would feel even better if I had a drink."

"Alright." Said Bruce as he led her over to the bar where she ordered an apple martini. She had always found it odd that even though Bruce was known for being a playboy he rarely ever drank, now of course it made sense he needed to keep a clear mind for his night job.

"Oh Bruce, Ms. Carpenter you made it!" Said Mrs. Henson coming over to the couple.

"Well how can I resist one of your parties Mrs. Henson?" Said Bruce with a charming smile.

"I tried to warn you about him didn't I?" Said Mrs. Henson to Emma.

"Yes, well I've never been very good about listening to warnings.' Said Emma also with a smile.

"Not that she stood a chance of course." Said Bruce with a smirk. Mrs. Henson let out a laugh before seeing someone else she knew and leaving the couple alone. "I really hate that woman." Said Bruce to Emma dropping his false cheerful demeanor.

"Oh but darling don't you think she just throws the most marvelous parties?" said Emma in a snobby voice. Bruce let out a laugh which Emma shared with him when his laugh faded she noticed it was replaced with a smirk.

"What?" She said noticing the way he was looking at her.

"I just remember now I'm allowed to ask you to dance."

"Oh please not tonight, I'm nervous enough as is."

"Alright fine." Said Bruce scanning the room to see who else he knew at the party. It didn't take him long before an old friend approached him. "Mr. Wayne." Said Lucius Fox coming over to join the couple.

"Mr. Fox, I believe you've already met Emma."

"Yes, it's a pleasure Ms. Carpenter. You know I tried to warn him about having feeling for you."

"Yes, well I've never been very good about listening to warnings." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Not that he stood a chance of course.' Said Emma also with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I think I missed the joke." Said Mr. Fox looking at the couple before turning to Bruce. "It everything with those late night calls to Japan going well?"

"It's been better. You don't have to pretend Lucius, Emma knows." Said Bruce.

Mr. Fox's eyes widened slightly. "I see, well in that case how is the tumbler handling."

"I've been using the bike more, it's less noticeable."

"I've been working on some new ideas for something in the middle of the two, I'll have you look at it later."

"Alright sounds good." Said Bruce looking at his watch. "Actually Emma and I should probably get going."

8888888

After he and Emma left the party Bruce went over to Wayne Tower so he could take the underground passage to the Batcave. Once he got his suit on he headed out into the streets of Gotham and over to the rooftops towards the floodlight at MCU.

"Have you found any information on The Joker's where abouts?" He said joining Gordon and Charlie.

"No, he seems to be lying low probably trying to get his operation set up. Mario Viti was seen entering a hardware store possibly getting supplies for making homemade explosives." Said Gordon.

"So that would mean he hasn't named a new target then?" Said Batman.

"We already have the new DA and the mayor in safe house just in case. Honestly though who know. Arkham could have just made him crazier." Said Charlie.

"What about Alberto?"

"Haven't seen him in a few days. We were going to have people tail him but after he and Emma broke up no one has seen him."

"The two brothers are probably working for The Joker then. I'll see what I can find out." Said Batman.

"Hey you don't think Alberto might try to go after Emma?" said Charlie turning to Gordon.

"Well she had about a million people watching her every move thanks to that article I doubt he's going to get anywhere near her." Said Gordon.

Charlie turned to say something to Batman only to notice that he was already gone. "I tell you what being able to do that must really come in handy sometimes."

"It would be nice to be able to disappear whenever Barbara tried to get me to do the dishes when I'm trying to watch the game." Said Gordon with a laugh. "Course with all this going on I doubt I will have time for either."

"It's driving me mad not knowing what The Joker plans to do next."

"I think that's his goal sometimes, driving the whole world to madness." Said Gordon heading back downstairs, Charlie following close behind him.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Don't forget to review its fun seeing some of the theories you guys come up with.**


	18. The Secret

**Things really get going in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the suspense.**

Bruce had returned home early that morning to find that Emma was already asleep. He had been unsuccessful in looking for The Joker and he knew in a few hours he would have to be in the office. He had a meeting with some business that he needed to be there for, more importantly he needed to talk to Mr. Fox. After he showered and got into bed he heard Emma stir. She turned over and said "How'd it go?"

"Couldn't find him. I also have to go to my day job in a few hours. I think you should stay home today."

"I can't Misty and I decided we were going to go to the store to stock up of stuff she might need for the plane ride."

"Have Alfred go with you then."

"I love Alfred as much as the next person Bruce but unless he's carrying a shot gun him being there isn't going to be much protection. I doubt anyone is going to attack me in broad daylight."

"If they were smart they would, I can't protect you as well during the day."

"I will call you when I leave the house and when I get back if that helps you worry less." Said Emma resting her head on his chest as he put an arm around her.

"Alright, it's going to drive me crazy not knowing for awhile."

"Then you'll just know what it is like to be me every night." Said Emma understanding what it felt like. Bruce let out a sigh but then Emma interrupted him. "I know you don't think it's fair for me and I don't care."

"See you know me all too well." Said Bruce running his hand down her back. "I also just remembered something you said earlier when you were wearing that amazing dress and you looked stunning." Said Bruce whispering in her ear.

"What happened to I have a day job in a few hours?" said Emma with a smirk. "Aren't you tired?"

"Bats are nocturnal." He said with a smirk. "Plus I can sleep during my meeting."

888888888

"For the record you are both complete weirdos." Said Misty coming into the kitchen where Emma and Bruce were eating breakfast. Bruce was already dressed in a suit for work and Emma was just in casual attire because she and Misty were only going to the store.

"Said the pot to the kettle." Mumbled Emma. Misty just glared at Emma.

"She had a point Misty." Said Bruce.

"Of course you would agree with her." Said Misty rolling her eyes. "Anyway what was I saying?"

"Something about us being weirdos." Said Emma.

"Right. What kind of couple decided gee it's like three in the morning what a perfect time to shag?"

"You couldn't hear us all the way in the living room. What where you doing up at that time anyway?" Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"I had to go to the bathroom which happens to be right next to your room."

"How do you know we started at three?" Said Bruce with a smirk. Misty gave him a weird look and Emma laughed.

"I'm not sure I like you two together now, you keep ganging up on me." Said Misty looking hurt.

"Well I have to go to work so it will just be Emma here now." Said Bruce giving Emma kiss goodbye.

"Yeah get out of here richboy!" Misty said as Bruce left. He paused stopping in the doorway to answer back. "I can always still call the airline I'm sure there is plenty of room in the economy class."

"Have a nice day at work. Emma loves you and I love you paying for my first class ticket." Said Misty quickly.

"Right. Emma don't forget to call me." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"I won't." Said Emma as he left the apartment.

888888

Emma decided it would be best not to stray too far from the apartment so she and Misty went to a 7/11 near by.

Misty brought all the magazines and snack food she could ever possibly want while she and Emma talked about various things.

"You know you and Bruce act like you've been dating forever."

"I guess we sort of have I mean yes, it's only been a few days but Todd's been gone for a few months and I spend almost all my time then with Bruce anyway. It just feels right yeah know."

"No I don't hun, I'm single and don't have billionaires falling for me."

"Yes well that's because they've talked to you." Said Emma with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! I take offense to that. If a men can't learn to deal with the way I am he's not worth having around." Said Misty with laugh.

They two of them paid for all their stuff and where just leaving the store. The two of them were so busy talking they didn't even notice the man lurking in the alleyway they were about to pass until it was too late. Their attacker pulled them both into the alleyway hitting Misty in the head with something and knocking her unconscious. It was all happening so fast Emma barely had time to react. She went to punch the attacker as he grabbed her. She tried to yell for help but when she saw who was attacking her she froze and was only able to manage a "Todd!" before also being knocked unconscious.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to carry the gasoline, orange juice and Emma he put the two items he had just paid for down. Sure The Joker had told him to only get those items but when he had seen Emma and her British friend walking down the street it was too sweet a revenge to pass up. He would talk Emma back to the hideout and then he would make her pay, no one messed with Alberto Viti.

He waited for the white van to arrive that would pick him up. It came to a screeching halt on the corner of the street. Checking to make sure no one was around he picked Emma up and threw her into the back of the van before jumping in after her.

"You must ah, be the du-mbest smart per-son I know. I said get gasoline and orange juice. How did that ah translate to unconscious girl?" Said The Joker cocking his head to the side with the question. Despite his amused tone and everlasting smile he didn't look very happy. "Can I use her to blow up a build? I don't think so."

"Sorry, boss." Spat out Alberto. "The offer was too good to pass up. She's the girl from the papers. Emma Carpenter my ex girlfriend."

The Joker's eyebrows rose in interest at Alberto's words. He used his foot to flip an unconscious Emma over so her face was looking up to the ceiling rather than to the floor. Alberto watched as the Joker stared at her for a moment studying her features. He his mood however quickly changed and he let out a whooping laugh. "We-ll Talberto you may have actually pr-oven useful. I bet good old Brucey will not be very happy when he finds out we've ah kidnapped his new squeeze."

"So we're holding her for random then because I was planning to…"

"Ah tata ta, Talberto, we're not plan-ners. You've got to learn to roll with the punches." He said with a laugh. His mood had obviously improved in fact he was even humming a tune to himself for the rest of the car ride home.

88888

When Emma woke up she the world felt fuzzy. Her head hurt like crazy and everything was slowly coming into focus. Her arms were tired and she was sitting in a chair of some sort. She didn't know where she was but she could hear someone singing.

"It's a wo-rld of laughter, a wo-rld of tears, it's a wo-rld of hopes and a wo-rld of fears there's so much that we share and it's time we're aware it's a small wo-rld after all…" Sang the voice in a merry tune as they hummed the parts they did not know. Emma couldn't help but get the feeling that she was in hell, why else would someone be singing that annoying theme park song. She spend the time to look around her surrounds. She was in a warehouse of sorts and there were so appliances, a couch, so chairs, The Joker, crates…she paused and went back to the object she had just looked at. Sitting in one of the chairs across from her was The Joker and she felt fear rise within her.

"Hi." He said with a yellow toothed smile as her gaze fell on him once again.

"Why were you singing that?" Said Emma her brain still a little fuzzy from the hit she wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Cause I felt like it." He said getting up from his chair and walking towards her. "Em-ma, Em-ma Em-ma, still beautiful I see." When he reached a gloved hand out to touch her cheek she leaned away from it.

"You act as though you know me." She said stating a fact more than asking a question.

He let out a laugh. "We-ll may-be I do, may-be I don't. But what I ah do know is you certain-ly have a way of turning the men in your life into monster. I mean take your dad for instance. I bet your mom and him had a lot of fights about you then one day he probably just couldn't take it anymore so then he.."

"Stop it. You don't know me. I don't know who told you about my father but…" Said Emma anger welling inside of her at his accusation. It also scared her though, she had always blamed herself as being one of the reasons her parents were unhappy.

The Joker interrupted her sentence with a laugh. "You don't kn-ow who told me? Sil-ly Em, you told me!" Said the Joker with more whooping laughter as his words began to sink in.

Emma looked into the dark eyes filled with a sinister gleam despite his mirth, tired to imagine the man behind the greasepaint and scars. He was right she had told him, she told him everything back when she was 18 and he went by the name Jack rather than Joker.

**(a/n for those of you who hadn't figure it out "surprise" for those of you who had you may now go "ah ha I knew it!"**

888888

Bruce was getting extremely worried. He hadn't receive a call from Emma yet and it had was now almost 3 in the afternoon. He had been checking his phone all throughout the meeting but nothing. Once he was finally out of the meeting he called Alfred who hadn't heard anything from Emma either. The moment he got off the phone with Alfred he called Emma's cell phone and luckily Misty answered sounding groggy.

"I think I've been mugged." She said causing Bruce to no longer feeling relived.

"What? Where's Emma?"

"I don't know. I'm fine thanks for asking. I was hit over the head with something I think I was orange juice…"

"Misty, I'm going to hang up now so I can call Alfred and tell him to go and find you and take you to a hospital alright?" Said Bruce quickly.

"Yeah sure but…" Said Misty before Bruce hung up. He quickly got in his car and headed down to MCU if he called the police station he would probably get put on hold. Once in the main building he tired talking to the woman at the front desk. "Hi, I think my girlfriend Emma Carpenter had been kidnapped." He said quickly.

"Um, Mr. Wayne you would have to wait 48 hours before you can report someone as being missing.."

"She's not missing!" Said Bruce angrily his gut told him something had happened to her.

"Mr. Wayne I think you should calm down."

"You don't understand. Fine I'm going to talk to The Commissioner." Said Bruce clenching his jaw and heading down the hall to the main office area of MCU. However the woman and the front desk called after her and then an officer followed him.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, you're not allowed back there." Said the officer. "The Janet the woman at the front desk is right you have to wait…" Stared the man but he stopped mid sentence when Bruce interrupted him by picked him up by the collar to the point where to officer who was considerably short than him was now at eye level his feet dangling in the air.

"48 hours to fill a missing persons report, I know I'm not deaf. I don't have time to wait. She most likely kidnapped and someone might try to kill her or if it's the Joker he might have already!" Said Bruce with a slight growl to his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing! Bruce put the officer down." Said Charlie who just happened to come down the hall.

"Sorry." Said Bruce putting the man back on the ground. He had lost control of his temper and it was probably not the best idea.

"I'll let you handle this." Said the officer before scrambling away.

"Jesus Bruce, you better hope Stevenson doesn't fill charges."

"Emma's been kidnapped."

"What? By who?"

" I don't know, but we need to find out." Said Bruce heading down the hall to the Commissioner's office.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bruce where do you think you're going. If you're trying to get to Gordon you have to have proof of her kidnapping."

"She's gone, Alberto's still on the loose what more proof do you need." Said Bruce pushing past Charlie and entering the office.

"Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?"

"Emma's gone." He said quickly.

"Okay, I don't usually handle domestic cases but…"

"No she's missing, she's been kidnapped."

"Are you sure you just couldn't find her plus you have to wait…"

"48 hours to fill a missing persons report I know!" Said Bruce slamming his fist on the table. No one here was taking him seriously if he were wearing his mask there would be a squad already out looking for her.

"Hold on just a moment." Said Gordon when the phone rang. "Yes, Janet, he is here. Yes, it's alright I'll take care of it." He then hung up the phone and turned to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne I think you better come with me."

Much to Bruce's dismay he was in fact lead to a holding cell for assaulting a police officer and then told he would be released in the morning. After Gordon left Bruce kicked the bench in frustration because of his out burst he was not only wasting time in his search for Emma but now even Batman wouldn't be able to look for her once the sun went down. He knew they would let him out if he gave them a good reason too. With a sigh knowing what he would have to do in order to save Emma he asked for his phone call and called Charlie.

"Officer Morrison's desk." Said Charlie.

"I didn't know that was your last name." Said Bruce taken by surprise.

Charlie let out a sigh. "You know Bruce, they are serious about you only getting one phone call."

"I know, but it's important so don't hang up on me."

"Alright what?" Said Charlie sounding bored.

"In about an hour or two you and Gordon are going to go up onto the roof turn on the floodlight and wait for Batman but he won't be there." Said Bruce in a whisper.

"Why the hell are you whispering?" Said Charlie confused.

"Charlie!" said Bruce harshly. "He won't be there because you have him in a holding cell here." Said Bruce in a whisper.

"Hold on a second." Said Charlie putting the phone down on his desk and heading into Gordon's office. "Hey who's in the holding cell right now?"

"Besides Bruce Wayne no one. Why?" Said Gordon looking a Charlie confused by his question.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Said Charlie rushing out of the office to head back to the phone. "You better not be joking you son of a bitch! Or I will seriously kill you right now." he said into the phone.

Bruce let out a sigh. "I'm not joking and I would like to see you try." He said answering Charlie's remarks.

"I can't believe it Bruce Wayne is…"

"Charlie, no one can know about this."

"Does Emma know?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm probably going to have to tell Gordon otherwise he won't let you got. I still, I just can't, how do you have to time?"

"Charlie.' Said Bruce sternly. "Fine tell Gordon, it's about time he knew, just get me out of here." He said hanging up the phone.

Gordon who had already came out of his office to look for Charlie was already standing right by him. "Tell Gordon what?" He said.

"I think I should tell you in your office sir." Said Charlie leading Gordon back into his office.

"Okay what?" Said Gordon sounding annoyed.

"We have Batman in a holding cell."

"What? Take me to him." Said Gordon pushing past Charlie and heading down the hall to the holding cell. Charlie following behind him saying. "But, ah, Gordon."

Gordon came to a halt at the cell to see Bruce pacing back and forth in the cell. "This is not a laughing matter Charlie." Said Gordon sternly.

"That's what was trying to tell you Jim, we do have him in a holding cell just not in his usual appearance."

"You expect me to believe that Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire playboy spends his evenings running around the city dressed as a bat beating down criminals with his bare hands!" Said Gordon in disbelief.

"Technically ex playboy because of Emma but yes." Said Bruce his expression unreadable.

"Charlie, I know he's you're friend but honestly a night in jail won't kill him." Said Gordon rolling his eyes.

"I really think he is, I saw his pick Stevenson off the ground today." Said Charlie.

"You're just going to have to trust me Commissioner." Said Bruce in the harsh voice he uses when he was Batman. "I'm also going to need to get a hold of that security feed it needs to be destroyed." Said Bruce pointing over at the security camera in the corner of the room and still talking like Batman he was after all already in the mindset.

"Emma been kidnapped." Said Charlie.

"Now you believe me." Said Batman trying his best not to roll his eyes. Gordon securitized him for a moment before saying with a small smile. "I should have you arrested for this."

"If it is what the city needs. Right now it needs us to stop the Joker. I think Emma might have been kidnapped by Alberto. Possibly he's working for him."

"So we find Emma when we find The Joker." Said Gordon.

"Yes." Said Batman.

Gordon got out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "Well Mr. Wayne you are free to go, Charlie and I have a team to put together."

"Sure but before I leave I was serious about that footage. I have someone who will edit the feed, it will look like I just sat in the holding cell and then you release me, my conversation with Charlie will be erased like it never happened as will our discussion." Said Bruce now talking like himself.

Once he had gotten the tape he returned home to so that he could change and then he would find Emma…

**Don't forget to review I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter.**


	19. Laughter

**The wait is finally over sorry it took so long to update. I had to work on finals but now I have all the time in the world so hooray updates. Things might get a little violent in this chapter but it should still be pretty T.**

Batman made it back to MCU in record time. He was trying his best not to think of what might have or could be happening to Emma. Of course Charlie and Gordon where already waiting for him.

"I'm going to try and look for them. It's all we can do at the moment." Said Batman making his presence know.

Gordon seemed to be sort of squinting at him as though trying to see the resemblance. Charlie on the other hand looked worried.

"Do you think you will find her?" Said Charlie.

"I don't know." Said Bruce speaking the truth. He did not know if he would find her but he had to do something, he had to keep trying even if it took all night.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Charlie.

"No you just keep doing your jobs." Said Batman looking over at Gordon who was still squinting at him. "For Christ sake Gordon it really is me." Said Bruce in his normal voice.

"Yes, well it will take some getting used to." Said Gordon. As Batman made to leave he was on the edge of the roof when he jumped gliding down to the ground below.

"Do you think he will find her?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know but he has the best shot at it." Said Gordon.

"Do you think you can handle things here, I wanted to go and visit Misty at the hospital, she has concussion but other than that she was fine. I'm going to see if she might be able to identify the attacker."

"Alright, good luck Charlie." Said Gordon with a look of worry. All of them carried about Emma and all of them were hoping she is alright.

88888888

Charlie had gone to the hospital only to find out that visiting hours ended at 6 he was half an hour late. Luckily the nurse was kind enough to bend the rules just this once, seeing as Misty would be released in the morning.

"Can you bloody believe it!? I was taken out by a gallon of orange juice. How's Emma?" said Misty was sitting up in her bed flipping through channels on the hospital tv. The women in the bed next to her let out a groan. "Oh quiet your whinning Anna, I'll be gone in the morning." Said Misty rolling her eyes.

"She's gone Misty. She was kidnapped and we don't know where she is."

"Weird wonder why they didn't kidnap me. Bit of a slap in the face really. What I'm note kidnappable?"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

"You would have wanted to be kidnapped?"

"No but why leave a witness you know. Makes me think the attacker must have known Emma."

"We think it was Todd. He's working for the Joker though. Who knows what that madman might do to her?"

"Yeah…" Said Misty looking thoughtful. She had stopped flipping channels leaving it on a news feed of information on the Joker and how people of Gotham should stay away from him.

"What?"

"I don't know it could be the meds talking but, he really reminds me of Jack, just some of his mannerisms." Said Misty pointing up at the screen Charlie was about to reply when the nurse came in telling him he would have to leave otherwise she might get in trouble.

888888888

Emma was in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had been kidnapped by her ex fiancé who turned out to be in the mafia only to be handed over to The Joker who turned out to be Jack Napier her high school sweetheart. She was being too seriously wonder about her taste in men, seeing as she had left her mobster fiancé for a billionaire who turned out to be Batman.

Jack…no The Joker had left her a few minutes or hours ago she wasn't really sure. It was as though he had wanted the revelation she had come to, to really sink in. It was strange to her because behind the sinister look in his eyes it she though she almost saw a hint of fear. She couldn't quite figure out why she saw that maybe she was just imaging it. The heard the door open and someone enter the room but she didn't want to see who it was and chose to look at the floor instead. However the dress shoes and purple slacks were a bit of a giveaway.

"Here" He said shoving a wrapped up pop tart into her hand and pulling a chair up to sit in front of her.

"What the hell am I doing here? What use am I too you, it's not like I'm here so we can catch up or something." She said getting rather tired of the fact that she was still tied to a chair and she couldn't even reach the food he had just given her because it was behind her back with her hands.

"I'm not real-ly sure." He said with a shrug. "I'm not much of a plan-ner."

"Of course not why would you need to be you always were rather bright." Said Emma looking up at him, maybe if she could get a hold of Jack he might let her go.

"Yup. Bright enough to know what you're trying to do." He said in a condescending tone. "Sor-ry beautiful but I'm a changed man and there's no going back."

"I don't know what happened to you Jack, and I'm sorry for whatever the world had done to you." She said, she meant it too she really felt sorry for him.

His usually eerily cheery demeanor quickly changed. "I DON"T WANT YOU PITY!" he said a harsh growl to his voice. It caused her to flinch and look away.

"Ah tata ta, don't you look aw-ay." He said roughing grabbing her face so that she was forced to look at him and see the anger in his eyes that was replaced with an evil glint that mirror the glint of the knife he had just pulled out of his sleeve. "Bet, you're ah wondering how I got these's sca-rs?"

"Please don't." said Emma not really sure what he was going to do but she was sure whatever it was would not be good.

"What you think I'm going to hurt you? No silly I real-ly should actually be thanking you." He said with a laugh. "You may have not given me these." He said gesturing to his scars. "But, you always told me I could do s-o much mor-re with my life."

"I don't think you understood me then."

He just laughed some more. That eerie haunting laugh of his. "No, it's you who don't understand, but you will. Sit in a room long enough and you start to go a little looney…"

"Boss." Said a voice Emma did not recognize. The joker did not look to happy about being interrupted.

"What? Can't you see I'm a little busy here." He said turning towards the door.

"You said you wanted to go to that news station, make a statement tonight." Said the man who was speaking. He looked slightly like Todd so Emma assumed this was Mario Viti.

"Right, we'll just have to finish our little chat about insanity at a later time, I guess, won't we Emma." He said with a leering smile and a cackling laugh. And with that being said he and Mario left the room and soon after grabbing the necessary equipment they were gone from the warehouse.

Alberto say this as he opportune moment. He would make that bitch pay for dumping him like that…

88888

Batman was getting frustrated he had been looking everywhere trying to find some sign of Emma but still nothing. He knew the more time he wasted the more danger she could be in, time was important. However he had no clue where she could been. He heard the sound of an alarm going off in a nearby building, perhaps he would get lucky.

He went closer to the building noticing it was a television studio. And then he heard to people talking.

"Someone will have heard that." Said Mario

"That's the po-int Mario." Said a drawling voice that Batman knew all to well.

"We're is she." Said Batman after he jumped down and landed right behind them.

"Ah Batsy come to join the par-ty have you?" Said The Joker with a laugh licking his lips.

"Shit man, I'm getting the hell out of here." Said Mario making a run for it. Batman would have stopped him but he had more important matter to deal with. However in the one second he spent considering stopping him the Joker used this to gain an advantage punching him in the gut. It knocked the wind out of him causing his to double over. In that time the Joker had pulled out a knife but when he tried to use it Batman grabbed his wrist twisting it to make him drop the knife.

The Joker was a walking armory that knife wasn't the only one he had on his person and Batman knew that so he was ready when the Joker tired again with a different weapon. The fight went on for some time until finally Batman gained the upper hand holding the clown but the collar of his suit he asked again.

"Emma Carpenter where is she?"

"Remind me again why I should ah tell you?"

"I said where is she!" said Batman slamming the Joker into a wall. The Joker just laughed at the pain. Cop car sirens could be heard in the background and the cops would be here any minute.

"Look, I'm not going to te-ll you and soon the boys in blue over there they are gonna be here to ar-rest me. Then they take me to MCU, they question me, you question me, but you see, that takes ah a lot of t-ime. T-ime you don't want to waste, cause Em-ma Carpent-er is alone, with Talberto and who know's what sort of crazy ideas he's got for her."

"What are you trying to say?" Said Batman losing his patients as the cars drew near.

"You ah let me go, and I'll make sure no more physical harm comes to her. The more t-ime you waste here the more time Alberto has with her. And I highly doubt billionaire Brucey wants damaged goods." Said the Joker with a leering smirk.

Batman clenched his fist for a moment before slamming the Joker into the wall again and letting go of his purple suit.

"If something happens to her I swear…"

"Don't worry Batsy I'm a man of my word." Said The Joker with a laugh before slinking down one of the alleyway.

"What the hell I saw you had him then you let him walk away!" said Gordon running over to where Batman stood after sending some of the other cops to search the area.

"Emma's alone with Alberto I had to. He's going to make sure nothing happens to her." Pulling out what looked like and Iphone and pushing some buttons on it.

"You trust that lunatic!" Said Gordon angrily.

"I trust that he's going to lead us right to his hideout." He said showing Gordon what was on the phone. It looked like a map with a little green dot on it that was moving. "GPS tracker, I put it on him while we were fighting, I thought he might get away this time I wanted to know where."

"What if he notices it's on him?"

"You ever have and itch on your back you just can't quite reach? That's where I put the tracker it really small though he probably won't notice it."

"I certainly hope not."

"I'm going to start following this signal, I haven't tested it yet I don't know how strong it is." Said Batman before disappearing. He just hoped beyond hope that he would find Emma and she would be alright.

88888

Emma thought she had felt one of her ribs crack during that last kick. Now she lay on the ground coughing and gasping for breath. She tasted the coppery taste of blood. Well at least she was on longer tired to a chair. She thought to herself.

Todd or rather Alberto had taken this opportunity to beat her while The Joker was gone. She had tried to fight back at first but now one of her eyes was swollen and she could hardly see, not to mention when she tried to hit him he had broken her wrist. Being a member of the mob he knew how to fight, she didn't and that was apparent. He kicked her again as she lay on the ground.

"No one makes a fool out of me, you stupid cheating whore!" He shouted at her. The last kick had defiantly broken a rib and Emma felt her vision fade for a second and yet despite the pain she couldn't help but find this whole situation to be completely ridiculous.

And then she laughed even though it made her ribs hurt like hell and once she started she couldn't stop it was like everything that happened to her in a past few months was all one big sick joke and now she was finally getting it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I was just thinking…that out of all the men I've ever dated…Bruce is by far a better man than all of you!"She said wincing in pain.

"Oh you want something to laugh about do you?" He said getting on top of her. She felt and hand reaching for her pants trying to pull them down. She struggled in an attempt to fend him off but to no avail. And she was suddenly feeling very sick at the thought of what was about to happen. However it never came, the hand at her pants stopped it's efforts and Alberto let out scream of pain and he was thrown off her and then silence. It all happened so fast and Emma could hardly see but she saw the blood pulling from Alberto's body and heard someone say "Like I said, you ah cer-tainly have a way of turning men into mon-sters."

"No I don't…" She said weakly not bothering to get up. The pain was too great.

"Thought I heard you laughing a moment ago? Is someone starting to see the world my way?" He said cocking his head to the side as he looked at her as though in a new light.

"No, no, I'm not…"

"Oh come on now Em, just give in. Learn to embrace it not fight it. Oh no I know what's holding you back, you think they're going to rescue you don't you?" He said with a laugh. "I just won-der if you're ah new boyfriend is still going to want you after all this."

"He will, he loves me, I love him." Said Emma weakly she felt herself losing consciousness from the pain.

"Aw but beautiful you and I shared some-thing special, you gave me something you can't give to anyone else." He said with a laugh. He looked deep in thought for a moment. "Wonder if he'll want you if he finds out I popped you cherry? Might even be repulsed, and then what will you do Emma, what will you do when you're just a freak like me?" He said with more laughter.

Emma felt her face grow pale at the thought. What would Bruce think when he found out he had dated he enemy? Would he still feel the same was about her? Emma didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts because the world around her was slowly slipping away. Her body had finally decided to the pain was too great and she was slipping into darkness. The last thing she remembered was a lot of commotion.

888888

Batman, Gordon and some members of the MCU department stored the building. The strange thing was there where no guards. The only person in warehouse besides Emma and the Joker was Alberto's dead body forever grinning up at the ceiling. When Batman noticed the Joker kneeling next to a bruised a bloody Emma something inside him snapped and he attacked with such force that for The Joker's safety three police officers had to hold him back to keep him from beating the clown to death.

Oh course the Joker just laughed the whole time, his annoying laugh. Gordon took care of bringing him back to Arkham as well as arranged an ambulance for Emma. Charlie arrived right when they were loading her into the vehicle. He looked up at the nearby fire escape and notice Batman was standing on it looking down at the scene on the street below.

Charlie climbed up the latter to stand up there with him. "Will you go with her to the hospital?" Batman asked him when he was close enough to hear him.

"Sure, I'll make sure she's safe." Said Charlie knowing it was killing the man next to him that he could not be there for Emma at a time like this.

"Thank you. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"She'll be fine." Said Charlie reassuringly.

Batman said nodding in the direction of the Joker being loaded into an armored van "For his sake he better hope so. I almost broke my one rule."

"Which is?"

"That no one is beyond saving. I was ready to kill him and by doing so I would have taken his potential to prove that."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Asked Charlie changing the subject.

"No, nor am I sure I want to. All that matters is that she is safe now. I can't imagine what she's been through in the past couple of hours."

"Well I better get going before the ambulance leaves." Said Charlie climbing back down the stairs and heading over to the ambulance. When he got inside he noticed he sat down beside Emma's stretcher.

"You're going to be okay Em." He said not even sure it she could hear him.

For some reason his voice caused her to jolt awake. She looked slightly panicked as she said "It's Jack…"

"What?" Said Charlie confused.

"He's the…Joker." She said before passing out again.

"Wait Em, what do you mean?" Said Charlie hoping to wake her again.

"It's probably the trauma talking. I wouldn't think too much about it." Said one of the paramedics

**Well there you have it another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't jump around too much. The action scenes are not the best but I don't like writing them much so sorry for that. Also don't forget to review please!**


	20. Stuck With You

**Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had access to a computer in a while my dad was updating stuff on my laptop.**

Charlie had gone in the ambulance with Emma however once at the hospital she was quickly taken away and Charlie was forced to wait in the waiting room. He eventually convinced the nurse to let Misty leave her hospital bed and wait in the room with him.

"How is she?" asked Misty looking concerned.

"Alive, she was pretty bruised and stuff, black eye they think she broke some of her ribs. Physically she's doing alright she's been better but she will live."

"I noticed you said physically not just she's doing well." Said Misty with a sigh.

"I'm just saying we have no idea what happened to her back there. I mean Emma's been through a lot, seen a lot of things people should never have to see and then being stuck in a room with a guy like The Joker…well."

"Yeah. Do you think he really could drive her crazy?"

"She'll be fine." Said someone who had just entered the hospital. Charlie and Misty looked up to see it was Bruce.

"How can you be so sure?" Said Misty.

"Because I know Emma, and I know what men like The Joker are capable of. A man like him preys on the minds of the weak and she's not like that." Said Bruce his expression unreadable. He was thinking about Harvey Dent someone he hadn't thought about in quite some time. Harvey Dent had seemed like such a strong willed individual but he had fallen and he could not help but wonder the cause of it. Was his insanity the cause of his loss of the woman he loved or had it always been their waiting for his will to crack giving it it's chance to take control.

"Bruce, I didn't expect to see you here so earlier. I thought you had an important meeting to go to." Said Charlie glaring at Bruce pointedly.

"I just wanted to check in before I went." Said Bruce giving him a similar look. "Do you have anything you have to deal with back at MCU?"

"Gordon's handling it." Said Charlie.

"Well, I'd better get going." Said Bruce getting up from his seat. As he left Misty said to him. "We'll call you as soon as we hear something."

"Thank you." Said Bruce before he left.

888888

Once Batman had arrived at MCU he found Gordon standing in a room looking into the interrogation room. The Joker sat there two guards stood outside the room, no one expect a select few people where allowed access to the room, even the guards could not go inside.

"Let me guess he hasn't said anything." Said Batman.

"Nope, just laughs at out questions and smiles that same smug smile." Said Gordon looking frustrated.

"Let me try talking to him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Said Gordon turning to face him. "You're two emotionally involved in this."

"I won't lose control. If you did not know who I was would you have let me gone in?"

"I don't know. Last time you took it a little too far."

"That was last time."

Gordon let out a sigh. "Alright but on one condition. You don't block the door again so if something happens we can get in there."

"Alright." Said Batman with a nod. Gordon escorted him to the door and let him in.

"We-ll now they must be getting ser-ious. If they are send-ing you in." said The Joker with a leering grin.

"What el-se do you have planned Joker you would have never been caught this easily before?"

The Joker shrugged. "May-be I'm just rusty, may-be I was distracted. Don't pretend that this is like last time. I mean, you al-most snapped back the-re, ah it's make me think lit-tle Emma there wasn't just your usual dams-el in dis-stress."

"I'm not in the mood for your games tonight Joker, now tell me what else you have planned."

"You peo-ple just don't get it do you. I'm not a plan-ned. But what I did lea-rn tonight is that you and I have yet another thi-ng in com-mon."

"We don't have anything in common." Said Batman clenching his hands into fist to keep from hitting the Joker.

The Joker just let out a laugh. "Gue-ss you don't know her as much as I do then."

"Kidnapping a person does not make you know them. I think Arkham as made you even crazier."

"Su-re, lie to yourself. But like it or not I knew her long before that." Said the Joker still with a same leering grin. He was trying to provoke him and Bruce was trying not to let him win. He tried a different approach.

"Mario Viti where is he?"

"Why the he-ll would I know?" Said The Joker in a bored tone. "Probably still angry that I ki-lled his brother. Course if he can't get to me…well ah I suppose he would go after the oth-er person who was in the room at the time."

The other person who The Joker had been hinting at must have been Emma which meant Emma was now in danger and Bruce knew he would have to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. He left the interrogation room. Gordon was right on his heels.

"Charlie is already down there I will tell him to be on the lookout for Mario Viti."

"I'll go down there myself and look for him."

"The hospital is supposed to call the police if they see you, then we would have to arrest you."

"I know, which is why I'm going to change first then I will be there to protect her without Mario even suspecting I pose a threat. You need to stay here to make sure he doesn't get out." Said Batman pointing to The Joker.

"Okay, good luck." Said Gordon as Batman left the office.

88888

Once inside the hospital Bruce began to walk down various hallways hoping he might find Mario. Whenever a nurse or doctor would stop him asking him what he was doing he would lie and say he was looking for the bathroom. That plan seemed to be working so far. Eventually he ended up on the floor where Charlie had told him Emma would be. The hallway was pretty deserted expect for a nurse and another doctor however Bruce noticed something strange about this doctor he noticed the outline of a gun through the back of this doctor's scrubs.

He approached the doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor I was looking for what room my girlfriend was in Emma Carpenter, do you know where that is."

The doctor was startled by Bruce's sudden appearance. "Yeah, sure thing Mr. Wayne, right this way." He said man wiping some sweat from his brow. They eventually reached the room and Mario made Bruce enter the room first. Once inside he shut the door behind him pulling out the gun and pointing it at Bruce.

"Don't make any noise or I will shoot." Said Mario holding the gun firmly pointed at Bruce.

Bruce put up his hands in surrender. "Whoa okay, just take it easy okay. I mean what am I going to be able to do, you're the one with the gun."

"You know it's because of your damn girlfriend that Alberto is dead. I'm just taking an eye for an eye her."

"The only way you're getting anywhere near her is if you have to step over my dead body."

"I'm the one with the gun, Wayne I think that can easily be achieved."

"I don't need a gun." Said Bruce not even realizing he had spoken in his Batman voice, He swiftly grabbed the arm that was holding the gun moving it so that when Mario pulled the trigger it hit Bruce in less fatal area. He hardly even felt the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He twisted Mario's arm and slammed him into the closed door. Mario let out a yell of pain. Bruce slammed him against the door again this time slammed him head into the wood causing Marion to slum unconscious on the ground. Charlie who was just down the hall came hurrying through the door only to noticed the situation was already taken care of.

"Jesus Christ Bruce, you nearly smashed this guy's head through the door."

"He was trying to shoot Emma. There I found you Mario Viti he didn't get away after all."

A few doctors and nurses how had heard the commotion came flooding into the room. Charlie ushered them away saying this was police business he also called for back up to take Mario in.

"Well they should be here soon." Said Charlie turning to Bruce who was standing by the bed looking down at Emma who was still asleep. Charlie joined him. "The doctor said she should be fine, they did have to do a minor surgery though because she had some internal bleeding."

"At least she's safe now." Said Bruce tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, hey, I think you're bleeding." Said Charlie noticing Bruce's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah I just got shot." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"I'll go get a doctor." Said Charlie rolling his eyes.

88888

After patching up Bruce they had let him stay the night so that he could visit Emma in the morning when she might be awake. At around 6 in the morning a doctor came in telling Bruce that Emma was awake and she was asking for him. He quickly went to her room and noticed her still not looking quite recovered yet. He said down in the chair beside her bed.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked looking concerned.

"Mario shot me. I was trying to stop him from getting to you. What about you are you alright?"

"I've been better." She said with a grim smile. "Bruce I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"What! Why?" Said Bruce shocked by her words.

"I,…I just don't want to destroy you…" She said still crying.

"Emma what are you talking about, you're the best think that has ever happened to me."

"No Bruce you don't get it this city, it needs you and I have a tendency to make the men in my life into well terrible people and I don't want that to happen to you…I…"

"Emma." Said Bruce taking her hand in his. "That's what he wanted you to think okay that's what the Joker does. But what about Charlie, or even Gordon, they are still good people and as for people like Todd they were bad from the start you had nothing to do with that. You are not the reason men like them ended up the way they did. You did not destroy me nor will you, Emma you saved me, I never thought I could be so happy with someone." He said kissing her hand.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do." He said looking at her with his piercing gaze and she saw in his eyes he was telling the truth.

She let out a half sob half laugh. "Oh course you are, god I don't know what I was thinking."

"Does this mean you're not breaking up with me?" Said Bruce with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose you're stuck with me." She said with a small smile which quickly faded. "There something else I should probably tell you, I suppose I always guessed it but I could never be certain until now."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember me talking about my ex Jack? Well, there is really no easy way to put this but, well he's The Joker now and…"

Bruce let out a sigh. So that was what he had been hinting at in the interrogation room.

"Look I understand if you don't want to see me anymore after hearing that I mean I know he's pretty much you worst enemy."

"What no, Emma for the last time you are not getting rid of me. I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right her with you. Plus that was back when you were I in high school and back when he was a different person. Yes, it does mean he was right about us having similar taste in women but I'm willing not to let that get to me, then again it's understandable you are pretty amazing." Said Bruce with a reassuring smile.

"You put me on way to high a pedestal Bruce."

"No you're perfect." Said Bruce causing Emma to scoff.

"Right me with my 6 years of therapy, a dad in prison for killing my mother, my psychotic ex boyfriends, and my ability to handle stress so well."

"Like I'm much better, my night job involved me dressing up as a flying mammal while beating down criminal with my bare hands all because of a vow I made to my dead parents on the day that they were shot right in front of me by someone trying to mug them. So we both have a lot of baggage. Why do you think I rebuild Wayne Manor so large?" Said Bruce with a teasing smile.

Emma smiled as well. "I guess all our baggage would fit in that house wouldn't it?"

"So really now you're not going to try and break up with me again? Any other secrets about your life I should know about?"

Emma though for a second. "No I think that about covers it."

"Good, I was afraid I might find out your psychologist was Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow."

"Oh that's way he wasn't in his office." Said Emma with a teasing smirk.

"That's not funny." Said Bruce with a smile. "At least you're feeling well enough to make jokes."

"At least."

"I'm just glad you're alright.' Said Bruce with a sigh of relief."

"I'm glad you found me." She said caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Hey, Emma how are you?"Asked a voice from the doorway. Misty and Charlie stood there.

"Alright see, she's fine Charlie now out, you too Bruce this is girl talk time." Said Misty.

"She was just kidnapped about a day ago and just went through surgery." Said Bruce.

"It's fine, Bruce." Said Emma just wanting things to start going back to normal.

Once both the men had gone Misty sat down in the chair Bruce had just vacated.

"So how are you really doing Em?"

"Much better after talking to Bruce actually."

"Yeah, he really cares about you doesn't he? Charlie said he's never seen his so angry before when he found out you were missing. Got himself arrested actually, hell he even took a bullet for you."

"Yes, I don't suppose you find many men like that."

"No luv you don't, that's why you'd better hold on to this one."

"I think I'm pretty much stuck with him. I've already tried to break up with him twice just this morning."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"For very complicated and twisted reasons. I think however I'm better off staying with him in the long run."

"Yeah, you are." Said Misty rolling her eyes.

"So are you going back to England soon?"

"What trying to get rid of me too now?"

"No, just wondering."

"Nah I think I might stick around a little longer. You never know what could happen in a few months."

**Well there you had it another update. I'm sad because this story only has a few more chapters left. So don't forget to review.**


	21. Few Months Later

**Another chapter hopefully this update was a little bit faster than the last one. So enjoy because there are only a few chapters left.**

And so a few months did in fact pass and things became more and more normal. Sure Emma still had the occasional nightmare which was understandable seeing the situation she had been in was one that would merit that. The Joker was back in Arkham where he should be and for the most part Gotham was quiet.

Emma now that she was feeling better had gotten back to working on Wayne Manor and was almost complete with the decorating. In fact she was done according to most people's standards but Emma never felt a redecorating was complete until someone threw a party and everyone got to see the house. In about an hour many of Gotham's elite would be coming to Wayne Manor to view the redecorating. Misty who had decided not to go back to England remained in Wayne Manor as well and decided she would join the party as well.

"Hey have you seen my black bow tie?" Said Bruce to Emma who was also in the room they shared getting ready.

"Let me just check the drawer over here.' Said Emma reaching for the drawer in the nightstand however she had barely opened it when Bruce quickly shut it.

"It's not there. Check somewhere else."

"What's in the drawer you don't want me to see?" Said Emma becoming very curious.

"Emma there is nothing in that drawer I do not want you to see."

"Okay then." Said Emma rolling her eyes and looking in another drawer. "This bow tie." She said pulling one out of the drawer.

"Yes, thank you." Said Bruce taking the tie when she handed it to him. He put in on and said "Well?"

"Handsome as usual." Said Emma with a smile giving him a quick kiss. He however pulled her closer to him. Tonight she wore a beautiful red gown that cut very low in the back but was still very tastful. "Well?" She said with a smirk.

"Be-Amazing as usual." He said quickly correcting herself. He couldn't tell her she was beautiful anymore because it usually caused her to grimace or freak out slightly, all because of the damn Joker.

"Oi, lovebirds the guests will be arriving soon." Said Misty sticking her head in the room for a second before proceeding down the hall.

8888

Soon groups of guest began to arrive and the party was going in no time. People came up to Emma telling her what a wonderful job she did on the manor and telling Bruce he did a good thing in picking her as a designer.

"I'll be right back." Said Bruce knowing that he need to talk to Alfred.

"Wait where are you going?"

"The kitchen. Lucius you know Emma can you keep her entertained while I sneak away for a second." Said Bruce spotting his colleague.

"Only for a second Mr. Wayne?"

"Yeah I don't need to change suits or anything I will be right back." Said Bruce making his way through the crowd.

"That was odd." Said Mr. Fox watching him level. Emma however seemed unfazed.

"He's been like this all week. Making strange phone calls at odd hours, leaving to go places and not for his usual reasons either of course there are many theories floating around. Alfred assures me everything is fine, Gordon offered to tail him to make sure he wasn't having an affair, Charlie thinks he's double checking the security on Arkham and trying to invent some new technology, and Misty thinks I should return my wedding dress just yet."

"I see and what do you think?"

Emma let out a laugh. "For all I know he could be building a rocket, I've learned stranger things about people I've given up trying to guess. He's cooking dinner for just the two of us in a week so I suppose we will find out then."

"Oh Emma how are you doing these days darling?" Said Mrs. Henson coming over to join her and Mr. Fox.

"Better thank you for asking. Have any news jobs for me now that I've finished this house?" Said Emma with a polite smile.

"Honey, what do you need a job for? Look at this place." Said Mrs. Henson with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was a lot of work and the job paid well but if you know anyone who is looking for help redecorating. I would like to not be out of a job."

"I don't think you understood me, you don't have to get another job because you don't need one. You already have a nice apartment in town, right now well you're living here and you have Bruce Wayne, you don't have to work another day in your life."

"Yes, well I enjoy working so I'm not just going to sit around here all day." Said Emma not really liking what Mrs. Henson was implying.

"I'll talk to my friends okay." Said Mrs. Henson with a smile. "Not very many people I know ever say they enjoy working."

"I suppose I'm not like many people then I guess." Said Emma with a smile.

88888

"Master Wayne what brings you to this part of the house when there is a party going on?" asked Alfred when Bruce ducked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, uh I need you to hold on to something for me. Emma's almost found it twice." Said Bruce fishing around in his pockets for something. He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to Alfred.

"Your mother's engagement ring Master Wayne?" Said Alfred with a smile.

"Yes, that's why Misty is leaving the house on Thursday."

"Ah yes, I only assumed it had something to do with this." Said Alfred still smiling.

"I take it you're happy about this?" Said Bruce also with a smile.

"Very much so. Usually I would advise a couple to wait longer before they got engaged but given the circumstances and the history between the two of you, I think it will work out very well."

"Good, well I'd better get back to the party."

When he got back to the party he quickly found Emma right where he had left her only know she was talking with Misty, Charlie and Gordon. He came over and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. He also noticed Gordon almost glaring at him.

"Gordon thinks you're having an affair." Explains Emma with a smirk.

"Gordon you know me better than that. I have rules." Said Bruce looking over at the Commissioner.

"That's what Emma said, but I told her I don't actually know _you_ that well." Said Gordon pointedly.

"He still really hasn't accepted that news yet." Said Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Where did you go?" asked Emma to Bruce.

"I told you I went to the kitchen." Said Bruce.

"I know, why?" Said Emma.

"Oh, I uh needed to talk to Alfred about something." Said Bruce his expression was unreadable.

"About Thursday?" Said Misty with a smirk.

"Something like that." Said Bruce.

"I hate the fact that you don't give anything away." Said Misty annoyed at this lack of expression.

"Yeah he's good at that." Said Charlie with a laugh. "Oh that reminds me Bruce you have to teach me to disappear like you do. That could really come in handy when Sarah wants me to do the dishes"

"Sure but you have climb a mountain first." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Why?" Said Misty confused.

"It's a spiritual thing or something right sensei?" said Charlie jokingly.

"I guess, it's what I did." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Oh do you know what we should watch tonight?" Said Misty excitedly.

"What?" Said Charlie.

"That winter formal tape we never saw the rest of it." Said Misty. Emma paled slightly and Bruce pulled her closer to him to comfort her. She had not told Misty or Charlie much about what had happened to her a few months ago. The only people who knew of the Joker's identity were Bruce, Alfred, Gordon, and the lead psychologist at Arkham and she intended to keep it that way.

"Maybe." She said somehow keeping her voice calm as she slowly began to panic inside. Bruce noticed she had tensed slightly.

"Do you want to get some air?" he asked looking at her with concern, he noticed Gordon was doing the same, Misty and Charlie looked confused by her reaction.

"Yes, please but I think I want a drink first."

"Alright, we'll catch up with you guys later." Said Bruce ushering Emma towards the bar as he said goodbye to the group.

"Apple Martini?" said the bartender who by now knew what kind of drink she always ordered.

"No…um vodka." She took a deep breath before downing the shot and saying. "Alright let's go outside."

Once outside Bruce said nothing but just watched her with concern as she let out a sigh leaning against the railing of the balcony. "God, I just I don't know what to do. I can't tell them but I can't sit through that video, I can't…" She said letting out a sob.

"You don't have to, it's okay." Said Bruce coming over to hold her close to him so she was now crying into his chest.

"I can't not watch it though because then they will get suspicious, I can't tell them though, I mean, oh sorry, god I'm sorry you have to deal with all this Bruce, I'm being selfish this can't be easy for you." She said wiping her eyes.

"Well this is a little easier to deal with then you nightmare at least now you're not trying to hit me thinking I'm someone else." Said Bruce with a small smile wiping her eyes. She let out a half sob half laugh.

"I hate this some much and I know you say it isn't my fault the way he turned out but sometimes I feel like it was. Maybe if I didn't say away from him when he need me I could have helped him and none of those people would have had to died…"

"You can never really know, but it wasn't your fault Emma, I believe everyone can be saved but sometimes I'm not sure about the Joker."

"He saved my life actually…Todd or Alberto really well he was beating me and then he tried well…it doesn't matter now he didn't succeed the Joker slit his throat or something I was near blacking out I just remember a lot of blood." Said Emma shivering at the memory.

"If he ever gets out again I want you on the next plane out of Gotham."

"You think he will escape again?"

"I know he will, sometimes I think in the end we will both end up killing each other."

"I hope not I would never want to lose you."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Said Bruce giving her a quick kiss.

"Great now I have to go back in there." Said Emma looking over at the door that lead back to the ballroom.

"We could always end the party early." Said Bruce with a smile.

"How?"

"Well I could pretend I'm drunk yell at everyone for being moochers and then make everyone leave, but I've used that before. I think I might just turn off the power then turn it on again when everyone is gone."

"Oh I don't want it to be too much trouble." Said Emma.

"It's fine I'll be right back." Said Bruce climbing over the balcony and grabbing onto the drainpipe nearby.

"Be careful." Said Emma looking over the balcony and watching his progress.

"I will." He called back to her.

88888

The plan worked like clockwork Bruce was able to convince everyone to leave on account of the fact they had no power and that since the point of the party was to see the house having no lights made it pointless. Once everyone had gone and he turned the power back on Bruce went to look for Emma who was somewhere in the house. He eventually found her sitting in one of the sitting rooms.

"I think this is one of my favorite rooms in your house." She said admiring the room from one of the couches.

Bruce sat down beside her on the couch also looking around. "Ah yes golden sage." He said looking at the greenish gold walls.

Emma laughed. "Yes if I recall you looked very good in it."

"I think you looked better." Said Bruce with a smirk remembering there paint fight.

The couple sat in silence for a moment and Emma rested her head on Bruce's shoulder. She had always felt calm around him and she enjoyed the times when they could just spend time together in peace which was not often these days. "You know this could be your house too." Said Bruce thinking of her earlier comment where she clearly specified the house was only his.

"What?" Said Emma removing her head from his shoulder so she could stare at him but he seemed to be giving nothing away.

"I said if you wanted this could be your house too."

"I know what you said, I just what are you implying?" Said Emma not really sure how to react, maybe Misty was right and she should remember not to return her wedding dress just yet, then again she shouldn't get her hopes up either.

"I don't know, was I implying something?" said Bruce toying with her.

"Maybe not." Said Emma resting her head back on his shoulder. They sat in silence again just enjoying the peace and quiet until Emma spoke again. "I suppose it would be nice though?"

"What would be?"

"If this house where my house too." Said Emma looking back up at him.

"Just nice?" said Bruce with a laugh.

"No I think I would be simply marvelous actually." Said Emma with a smirk. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying "Come on let's go to bed."

"It's only 11 I'm hardly tired." Said Bruce getting up from the couch as well.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact you are practically nocturnal Bruce. But who said anything about sleeping just yet?" She said leaning over to let her lips linger near his before pulling away. "But I suppose if you don't want to we could always watch the news or something."

"Has anyone told you that you're a tease?"

"Just you." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you okay though, I mean about a half hour ago you were…" He said looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I just want things to go back to normal as soon as possible." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you have no idea how much it scared me seeing you in that warehouse, I thought you were dead." He said looking at her still with concern. He let out a sigh. 'I'm killing the mood aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's nice to know you care some much, that's why I love you."

"Is that the only reason?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me there are many reasons why I love you." She said with a smirk.

"There are many reasons why I love you as well." He said pulling her closer to him for a passionate kiss.

**There are about two more chapters left and you will be happy to know I have decided to do a sequel more details about that to come. Also don't forget to review please.**


	22. An Important Question

**Tried to read through this chapter better hopefully not too many typos. Enjoy this chapter has some cute fluffyness at the end.**

It was finally Thursday and Emma had come into the kitchen to find that Misty was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Charlie's?" she said joining her at the table.

"I am, hold your horses, I'm allowed to finish my breakfast first right?"

"Yes, sorry I've just been waiting for today all week." Said Emma grabbing the box of cereal on the table and eating some of it out of the box.

"I would imagine so, soon to be Mrs. Wayne." Said Misty with a smirk.

Emma threw a piece of cereal at her. "I'm trying to get my hopes up he might just want to have a romantic evening together. I'm also trying not to look too much into the some of the things he's been saying."

"Oo like what?"

"Like when I was talking about the house I said it was his and he said it could be my house too if I wanted it to be."

Misty let out a girlish squeal "He is defiantly proposing Em. You're saying yes right?"

"If he asks me yes, I would say yes." Said Emma with a smile.

"Good because if you were going to say no I would have to say that you would be completely and utterly mad." Said Misty with a smile as well.

Bruce who had just entered the kitchen noticed that Emma was sitting at the table with Misty. "Aren't you supposed to be at Charlie's?" He said to her.

Misty rolled her eyes before taking another bite of cereal the then saying to Emma "You two are spending way too much time with one another, either that or I'm having a strange case of déjà vu because that's exactly what you said when you came into the kitchen."

"Oh go back to England you bloody redcoat." Said Emma rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Fine, fine I can see when I'm not wanted." Said Misty dramatically putting her dishes in the sink and making to exit the room, before she left she said her goodbye. "See ya later lovebirds." And then left the kitchen.

"You know I don't think we have ever had the house completely to ourselves before, I mean someone's always been here, usually Alfred but there are always people in this house." Said Emma pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah but with all the chaos of these past few months the peace and quiet is very nice."

"What do we want to do before dinner?" Said Emma thinking that dinner could not come soon enough.

Bruce paused for a moment cursing to himself, he hadn't thought of what they would do before dinner he was just so focused on the dinner itself and constantly checking his pocket to make sure he had not lost the ring. "I don't know. We could go for a walk in the city I suppose we haven't been outside of the house in awhile, except for benefits and charity balls."

888888

So after breakfast Emma got dressed and ready and she and Bruce set out for a nice walk around Gotham. Bruce of course knew the city like the back of his hand and knew just about every short cut there was, it was just strange walking in the streets in broad daylight and not using the fire escapes of the nearby apartments. Eventually they ended up at Wayne Tower the heart of Gotham. They stopped to admire the grand building.

"I forget how tall it is sometimes." Said Bruce looking up at the building.

"You know I've never actually been in it before."

"I can't believe I've never taken you here in before. Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her into the building.

"Aren't you worried someone might drag you into something work related?" Said Emma once they were in the lobby.

"I really don't do much of anything anyway. We can stop by and see Mr. Fox." Said Bruce heading towards the elevator. On the way there the security guard greeted them. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne, Good Morning Ms. Carpenter."

Once in the elevator Emma said "That man knew my name, I've never even been here before."

"I think everyone in this city knows who you are, for various reasons of course, but it can take some getting used to." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Does it ever bother you? I mean you've had to deal with people knowing all this stuff about you your whole life."

Bruce let out a laugh. "Well not all my life, and I certainly hope they don't know some things about me."

Emma smiled. "Yes I certainly hope so as well."

The elevator dinged once they reached the top floor and they were greeted by a group of business men trying to get into the elevator. Lucius was shaking hands with one of them.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson it was a pleasure doing business with you." Said Lucius however Mr. Anderson was not looking at him.

"Mr. Wayne, I must say I was disappointed not to see you at the meeting but I suppose I get a chance to meet you now. I'm John Anderson." He said with a warm smile extending his hand for Bruce to shake. John Anderson seemed friendlier than you typical high paid executive, his hair was grey and he was balding slightly but he had a kind look in his eyes.

"Well, my apologies but your meeting happened to be scheduled on a day I decided to take off for personal reasons." Said Bruce with a smile shaking the man's hand.

"I suppose Ms. Carpenter, you would be that personal reason." Said Mr. Anderson turning his gaze towards her.

"I suppose so." She said with a laugh.

"Well I best be going, I will have my assistant give you a call then Mr. Fox." Said Mr. Anderson before heading into the elevator.

"What are you even doing here at the office Mr. Wayne?" asked Lucius.

"Emma's never seen it before. Figured I'd show her around and stop by to say hello."

Emma who had wandered away from the two men talking was looking out the window of one of the offices; she could see the whole city from where she stood. It felt strange to her looking down at everything around her. Lucius and Bruce seemed to be discussing something like they always seemed to do whenever they talked. Emma was also thinking about her earlier conversation with Misty. If Bruce was going to ask her to marry him a lot of things would be different and yet not that different. He would still have to leave almost every night, they would still live in Wayne Manor, but at the same time she would be Mrs. Emma Wayne people would call her that and they would know her as that, not as an interior decorator. Although that bother her slightly the thought of being with Bruce for the rest of her life, being his wife, brought a smile to her face.

"Emma, Emma I think we lost you there for a second." Said Bruce who was now standing beside her at the window.

"Sorry just thinking." She said looking over at him.

"Must have been something good because you were smiling."

"I don't think good would even begin to describe it." She said with a smile.

"Well do you want to go somewhere else now?" He asked knowing he didn't really want to show her the whole building after all most of it was just offices and not that interesting anyway.

8888888

So they spend the rest of the morning walking around the city they went out to lunch at some random diner, Emma dragged him in saying it was about time he spend so time with everyday people. Of course the owner of the diner nearly had heart attack and various people stared at them the entire time they ate there but it was enjoyable all the same. After that they stopped by the police station so Bruce could talk with Gordon about some things so he wouldn't have to do it later in the evening. Emma went to go a find Charlie who was sitting at his desk playing solitaire on the computer.

"Working hard I see." She said with a laugh.

"Christ Emma, don't sneak up in me like that." Said Charlie slightly startled and closing the screen.

"Well I learned from the master, I'm tempted to make him wear a bell around the house sometimes."

"I'll get him on for Christmas if he gets me a lawn chair. You know he still makes me wait outside at random hours I never know when he's going to show. He won't let me call him either."

"Bruce doesn't want these things to overlap Charlie." Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"I know. Hey why are you here?"

"Bruce is talking to Gordon."

"No shit Sherlock." Said Charlie looking over at Gordon's office where Bruce and Gordon could be seen talking about something. "I meant I thought you were having a romantic day with just the two of you."

"We are but I figured a romantic evening was more important so he should get this stuff out of the way first."

"Smart choice. I need to plan one of those sometime Sarah's been complaining that I never do anything for her anymore, not that having dinner with you two a few weeks ago helped. She still hasn't shut up about how cute you two were together, and would you please have Bruce tell her that he doesn't care what kind of plates he eats off of because she made me buy new china!"

"Okay, I will, calm down. Have you and Sarah been fighting?"

"Oh you just wait until your honeymoon is over."

"Charlie you're not even married yet, or engaged for that matter, actually that's probably what's bothering her, when was the last time you two did anything? Haven't you guys been together for like a year now?"

"I haven't had time, she just got back a few months ago and I've had to deal with all the paperwork from the whole Arkham incident…"

"Bruce has been just as busy and he still makes time for me." Said Emma interrupting him.

"Bruce is a fucking superhero of course he has time." Said Charlie bitterly.

"He is not!" Said Emma hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! Jesus Em, alright he isn't but he's pretty damn close."

"Charlie if you like Sarah you really ought to make more of an effort. If you try and imagine what life would be like without her and you don't like the way that life would seem then she must be worth all the trouble."

"When do you become such an expert on this, you've always had crappy boyfriends." Said Charlie looking at her strangely.

"Hey for the record I may not have always had the best luck with men but I just found a bunch of them that did not work before finding one that did." Said Emma with a small smile.

"So I should make a dinner reservation somewhere then?"

"I can have Bruce get you in somewhere very nice."

"I wouldn't be able to pay for it."

"We will, consider it a thank you for the nice dinner."

"We will?" Said Charlie raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe." Said Emma with a smile.

"So I should write today down on my calendar as an important day then?"

"Maybe." Said Emma still smiling.

"Gordon's gonna freak." Said Charlie with a grin.

"Why?" Said Gordon who had just come out of his office along with Bruce.

"No reason.' Said Charlie quickly. He noticed Bruce looking at him as though trying to figure out what he meant. Gordon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Right well, I guess you probably want to leave now then?" Said Gordon to Bruce.

"Yeah, ready to leave now?" He said to Emma.

"Sure, I talk to you later Charlie." Said Emma before they left.

8888888

Eventually evening came around and Emma and Bruce ate in the dining room together. They were both dressed in nice evening wear and Bruce had prepared the dinner which was pretty good considering Bruce rarely cooked. Emma was in a beautiful blue gown and her hair was down in loose curls.

They ate talking about various things until finally they were both done and Bruce said "I can get desert now if you want, but I think you figured out by now there was something I wanted to ask you."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat. For some reason it was difficult for her to think of something to say to what he had just said, the word yes was all that keep coming to mind she eventually settled for "Yes, I have actually."

He had stood to get something out of his pocket and then walked over to her side of the table before kneeling down in front of her. He put the black velvet box on the table near her and then took her hands in his before taking a deep breath and starting what he was going to say "I know, we've been through a lot and I know it's mainly because of the choices in my life I have decided to make, I know this won't be easy, I know having you in my life could put you in danger and I know you may someday hate me for it, but I also know that Emma I love you so much. I would be a damn fool to let someone as wonderful as you slip through my fingers and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which is why I'm asking you Emma Carpenter, will you marry me?"

Emma was of course by now crying tears of joy as she said "Yes, yes, I will marry you." Bruce at that moment could not contain his joy. He stood quickly pulling her up out of her seat and then picked her up twilling her around the room before setting her down and giving her a quick kiss. He grabbing the box of the table and opened it to show her the ring, it was made of white gold with two diamonds framing a center canary diamond.

"Bruce, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's." He said taking it out of the box and handing it to her. She began to slip in on her finger as he said "Now, I'm sorry in advance I didn't have time to get it sized but…" He paused when Emma let out a sob looking down at her hands. "I know I should have had Alfred…" Started Bruce but Emma interrupted him.

"No, no it's not that." She said wiping her eyes. "It's just, I think we have your parent's blessing because; well, because it fits perfectly."

Bruce couldn't help but smile and say "Really?"

"Like a glove." Said Emma also smiling she had a feel she would not be able to stop doing so for a very long time.

**Well there you go you finally got the proposal, I know it was a little long but I got some of the idea for it from Runaway Bride that movie has a great proposal in it. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will be as sad as I am that there is only one chapter left…well till the sequel of course :). Also don't forget to review please.**


	23. Wedding Bells

**The last chapter, mainly fluff with a little foreshadowing ;). **

Time past rather quickly and a few months after setting a date for the wedding the day was finally here. They had decided it would be a rather small event only their closest friends would be invited. Sure it was accepted of Bruce Wayne to have a big extravagant wedding but today was not about keeping up appearances today was about so much more than that.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror smoothing out the dress. She had gotten a new one because she felt weird wearing the other one she got even though Bruce had loved it. This one was similar, with a simple elegance to it, the skirt was slightly full but not too puffy and it had a little bit of lace spreading the skirt from the body of the dress.

"You look fine Em." Said Misty rolling her eyes as she put on an earring.

"I'm very jealous." Said Sarah who was fixing her hair but turned to look at Emma as well. They were both her bridesmaid, Misty was of course the maid of honor. They paused when they heard a knock on the door. Misty went to open it just a crack and saw Bruce standing there.

"You're on the wrong end of the house mister, this is hen territory. I know it's killing you but you can be away from Emma for a few hours."

"I left my bow tie in the room. Plus I've seen the dress before I don't see why it's a big deal." Said Bruce rolling his eyes. Emma heard him a yelled an answer so he could hear her. "I got a new one."

"Why? I loved that dress." Said Bruce with a pout.

"Maybe because I was going to marry another man in it." Said Emma pulling a tie out of the drawer and handing it to Misty who then handed it to Bruce.

"There now, shoo." Said Misty with a shooing motion.

"When do you want to me send Gordon over?" Said Bruce walking further away from the door.

"He'll know when to go over, it's right before the ceremony starts." Said Misty. Since Charlie's parents were unable to make it, Gordon who had always been like a mentor to Emma would be giving her off today.

"Emma you really out to right a book on how to snag a man like that." Said Sarah.

"If I recall correctly someone else in this room has also snagged a good man. You got Charlie to quiet dragging his feet and finally pop the question." Said Emma with a smile that had not left her face since this morning.

"Yes, Charlie is a good man but he isn't perfect like yours." Said Sarah with a smirk.

Emma let out a laugh. "Bruce isn't completely golden he does have his dark side he just keeps it hidden very well." No one else in the room however didn't quite understand what Emma truly meant by that.

888888

"I must say it will be nice to know we were actually able to use the gardens for something useful." Said Alfred looking out the window at the setup for the wedding. "I believe you need one of these as well." He said handing Bruce one of the red rose boutonnieres.

"At least this color was easy to match. Did you hear Emma got a new dress?"Said Bruce putting his on his tux.

"I would imagine so, the old one would have been for her marriage to Mr. Viti." Said Alfred clipping the other on his tux.

"I remember picking that dress out with her, she looked amazing in it."

"Master Wayne you think Ms. Emma looks amazing in anything she wears." Said Alfred with a wry smile.

"Hey you won't be able to call her Ms. Emma much longer Alfred, soon she will be my wife and you'll have to call her Mrs. Wayne." Said Bruce smiling at the idea of it.

"For awhile there I thought we may never have one of those under this roof again, what with you new hobby, which has greatly improved my sewing skills but I'm not sure I want to keep having to work on my cross stitch using your skin for material."

"Things have actually been pretty quiet lately you haven't had to help me with that in awhile."

"Does this mean the mask might be hung up for good soon, Master Wayne?"

"I made a promise to my parents that I would not rest until Gotham was free of criminals, I keep the promises I have made, and sometimes I think this city may need me forever."

"At least today's promise should not be as much of a burden."

"Yeah that's true, we changed it a little though Emma said till death do us part was a little too morbid so we decided to go with so long as we both are living."

"A wise choice, Master Wayne."

"That reminds me, I need to go down to the lawyers office sometime when I get back, I need to add Emma into the will."

"Perhaps you can worry about getting married today Master Wayne and securing you estate in the event of your death after you get back from your honeymoon." Said Alfred shaking his head at Bruce's thought process.

"Right, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I'm thinking about me death." Said Bruce with a laugh.

"Actually from what I've heard the happiest day of a man's life is the day his son or daughter is born."

"Alfred, I think I should worry about getting married today and thinking about children some other time." Said Bruce shaking his head at his best man and most trusted family friend.

888888

"I didn't think I would have to be doing something like this for at least another 15 years of so." Said Gordon his wife Barbara straightened his tie.

"You should be falter she asked you to do this." Said Barbara stopping to look at her work. "There that's much better."

"Thanks. I mean Barbs is just starting school now, it scares me to think one day I'm going to have to do this for her, It scares me that I have to do this for Emma. I mean it seems like yesterday I was busting her for breaking curfew, do you remember when she used to wear all that eyeliner?" Said Gordon with a nostalgic expression on his face.

"But you wish it were back to the days when you were just dealing with delinquent teenagers and you could actually be home at a decent hour."

"Yeah, but I don't miss the amount of pay. As Commissioner I know I'm going to be able to send the kids off to a good school when they are older. God they're going to be going to college before we know it."

Barbara let out a laugh. "Yes it's going to be scary getting old, but you hang around so many young people I'm not too worried."

"Yeah, I just hope Barbs finds a good guy when I do this, it makes it easier."

"Are you finally going to except Bruce then?" said Emma who had just gone into the hallway dress and ready for the ceremony.

"I'd better go to my seat." Said Barbara giving Gordon a kiss before leaving.

"From what I hear he's good at keeping his promises that's a redeeming quality." Said Gordon with a wry smile.

"You think you will be able to handle things the week Gotham's Dark Knight goes missing in action?"

"This may come as a surprise to you but we cops are still able to do our jobs when the Batman is not around."

"Thanks again for doing this; I'm really glad you said you would walk me down the aisle."

"Well I know you would have really wanted Charlie's dad he was really more of a father to you, I'm sorry he couldn't make it."

"Yeah it's alright though. If it wasn't for me I could have really done some bad things in life, you made sure I went down the right path."

"Hey we're starting in like half an hour right?" Said Misty coming out in the hallway to join them, Sarah was right behind her.

"Yeah I figure we should be ready now though, don't want to miss the moment." Said Emma.

"I bet this freaks you out a little doesn't it Gordon, I mean in a few years you could be doing this with your daughter." Said Misty smirking at him as Gordon looked pale.

"It will be more than a few years and I don't really want to think about it." He said quickly.

"If you two had a daughter do you think Bruce would be the over protective father type?" said Sarah.

"Are you kidding, over protective won't even begin to cover it." Said Emma thinking about the idea of having children and what that would be like. "But we have a while before we should even be considering having any, it would complicate things."

"It always does." Said Gordon with a sigh, he regretted having to work such long hours sometimes, but he knew he was just trying to make Gotham's future a little brighter for his children.

They stood talking for a few more minutes until they decided to move outside so they could hear the music when it started. They continued to talk about various things until finally the music started and everyone began to file over to the lawn where the ceremony would be held.

888888

Bruce stood at the altar in front of the priest, with Alfred by his side. There were not very many people at the ceremony. Mr. Fox, Barbara and her children, and Charlie where basically the only ones not involved in the actual wedding and most of them were friends of both Emma and himself. The only other person they both knew fairly well was of course in Arkham where he belonged, not of course that the Joker would have ever been invited to their wedding but Bruce was beginning to realize just how few people in the world they really knew. Of course all these thoughts were put aside when the music started and he saw Misty and Sarah in there red dressing holding white bouquets. Next came Emma one arm linked with Gordon's and the other holding a red bouquet of roses, she looked amazing in the simple gown.

"I believe I'm the luckiest man in the world today." Said Bruce to Alfred quietly.

"You truly are your father's son Master Wayne for he said a similar thing when he stood in your place." Said Alfred with a proud grin.

As Emma walked up the aisle rolling her eyes when Charlie whistled when he saw her, she looked directly at Bruce and saw him say something to Alfred before turning his attention back to her and smiling. She smiled back it felt like the longest walk she had ever taken in her entire life and the one she most cared about her destination. Finally she reached the alter and the ceremony began, they said their vows and priest talked some more but none of it seemed real until they said "I do" or until the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" And Bruce lifted the veil so that he was looking directly at Emma, his wife, as they stood both completely unmasked and he leaned in to kiss her.

888888

The reception was held in the main ballroom of the house and since it was such a small group of people it wasn't too much of a party but neither Bruce nor Emma seemed to really care. People came up to congratulate the happy couple and Gordon threatened to arrest Bruce if he did anything to hurt Emma as well as give his congrats.

Eventually Charlie brought a bottle of champagne over to the table where most of the party sat talking about various things.

"Alright time for toasts." He said setting the bottle down and quickly leaving to get some glasses and returning with some. "Apparently I'm your Alfred today." He said joining everyone at the table.

"Speak of, Alfred I do believe you are the best man, I bet you have a speech." Said Misty.

"I'm afraid I do not, I'm not very good at speeches the last one I had to give was at Master Wayne's funeral, I never figured I need to write another one. I just figured I use the same one again it's not like you would be able to complain you'd never have to hear it." Said Alfred.

"What you never though Gotham's most eligible bachelor would ever give up his bachelor ways." Said Charlie with a laugh.

"No not really. You see, have to understand I've know Master Wayne his whole life and I happen to know that when he sets his mind to something he doesn't change it, nor does he ever give up on something. Now I remember the day I convinced him to redecorate the house…"

"Yeah convinced me, he wakes me up in the morning to tell me there is an interior decorator coming over in a few hours and that I need to be nice." Said Bruce interrupting him.

"Mind you sometimes he doesn't know what's good for him. Now as I was saying he did what he was supposed to do he was nice to her, but I saw that there was something about this woman that was going to bring color into this dull gray house, both actually and metaphorically as a matter of fact."

"You kept telling me to stay away from her because she was engaged." Said Bruce interrupting Alfred once again.

"And she was and the proper thing to do would be to leave her alone however it's not like you would have listened to me anyway."

"I didn't actually otherwise we wouldn't be here, well you and I would be but probably not everyone else." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"Can I finish my speech now Master Wayne or are you going to keep interrupting me?" said Alfred in a scolding tone. Emma smirked over at Bruce who said "No go ahead."

"Well like I said before Master Wayne never changes his mind but I suppose there is a first time for everything. Emma would be over almost every day, all day and she certainly was someone special because Master Wayne rarely talks so much to anyone. And before I spend far too much time summing up these past months I would just like to say that for once I am rather glad that Master Wayne did not listen to me and that he changed his mind, because if not I doubt he would be as truly happy as he is today. Congratulations to the happy couple, and at least now we now the Wayne name had a far less chance of ending with Master Bruce."

After everyone toasted Alfred spoke again. "I suppose now Miss Misty would be speaking next about Ms. I mean Mrs. Emma."

"Well, Em knows this when she picked me to be her maid of honor I'm not one for speeches I tend to just say whatever is on my mind whenever it is. So right now I can see how happy my best friend is and I know she would have never been this happy with that other guy not to mention the fact that I think everyone likes Bruce better so…Congrats." Said Misty sitting back down.

Emma just shook her head and said "Thank you Misty you are always so sentimental."

888888

And so the reception went on as such, people telling stories of the past, deciding what they thought the future might hold and just enjoying one another's company. Eventually everyone left and it was time for Emma and Bruce to go on their honeymoon. Emma insisted they leave right after the wedding leaving no time for something in the city to go wrong and a certain flood light to go off.

Before they left however Bruce made Emma go outside so he could carry he over the threshold into the house. After setting her down the he grabbed their suit cases.

"Was that entirely necessary?" she asked following him out into the car, which was decorated and said just married on the back.

"Probably not but it's a tradition and I wanted it to be the house rather than the hotel room when we get there." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"You still haven't told me where "there" is." Said Emma hoping to hear about the location of their honeymoon which Bruce had kept a secret.

"Somewhere that isn't Gotham, where we can spend all our time doing whatever we want." Said Bruce loading the suit cases into the car.

"Can you please just tell me." She said with a pout.

"Nope." He said giving her a quick kiss before getting into the car, Emma getting in on the other side. They were heading to the airport when they were getting on the private jet to fly to there destination.

8888888

Eventually after a long plane ride they landed in Jamaica where they then took at boat to their destination. Emma had been blindfolded since right before the plane had landed and was by now very confused as to where they were or where they were going.

"Well at least I know it's warm where ever we are." Said Emma as they got off the boat. She felt her warm sand under her feet.

"Yes, we're in the Caribbean." Said Bruce still not taking off the blindfold.

"I would love to see that." Said Emma growing impatient and reaching for the blindfold. Bruce grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Here let me." He said talking off the blindfold. Emma looked around and noticed lots of palm trees and a path leading up to a nice house up the way a bit. She looked behind her and noticed clear turquoise water with nothing around them for miles. "Bruce I love it, it's so lovely here. Where in the Caribbean are we?"

"I don't know I figured I'd let you decide it still needs a name." He said handing her a piece of paper. She looked down at it reading it carefully it looked like a deed for some land.

"Did you really buy an island?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah I figured it would be nice to have a place to really just escape to. So you like it?"

"Like it? Bruce, this is amazing we have to explore this whole place. Did you have this house built as well?" said Emma beginning to walked towards it. However Bruce stopped her and picked her up bridal style. She let out a yelp of surprise and said "Bruce I am fully capable of walking."

"I know, but I do believe we have a lot of work ahead of us, we have a house to christen and a marriage to consummate, I'm just helping you conserve you're energy." He said with a smirk.

Emma let out a laugh linking her arms around his neck. "That's so very thoughtful of you, you're my hero."

"And you're my everything." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Everything seemed to be falling into place. Emma could not have been happier if she tried. So her life didn't turn out the way she had planned it to. So she knew things would never be like this again, most nights Bruce would be gone or they would be stuck going to some party to social with people they did not really like. So she could be put in danger again because of the fact she was close to Bruce. So what, we the way Emma felt about a lot of things now because so long as she had Bruce in her life she would be ready to face anything life threw at her.

**Well there it is the last chapter in Keeping Up Appearance. I haven't thought of a title for the sequel yet but I do have an idea of what it will be like. I will post a summery in this story when I have posted a new chapter for the sequel. Don't forget to review for this story one last time. Thanks for reading and keeping up with me and my typos. **

**Captain Turlow**


	24. Sequel!

**The sequel to Keeping Up Appearances is now posted. It is called You Are Not Alone but is subject to change.**

**Emma and Bruce had been living happily for many years. Sure they had their up and downs but in the end they are still very content. However trouble begins to surface when a new evil begins an attack on Gotham, Bruce and Batman may need to relay on the ones around them now more than ever.**


End file.
